Soul Fusion
by Lord of Kavaka
Summary: Zedd warned them about the effects of the Soul Fusion spell, but Richard and Kahlan did not heed his warnings. And the consequences are unlike any thing they could imagine. -Rated M for mature situations-Part 2 in the CONSEQUENCES series-
1. Passion

**TITLE**: Soul Fusion  
><strong>AUTHOR<strong>: Lord of Kavaka  
><strong>CHARACTERS<strong>: Richard/Kahlan  
><strong>RATING<strong>: M  
><strong>TIMELINE<strong>: Post-MARKED AU storyline  
><strong>STORY TYPE<strong>: Angst/Romance/Humor  
><strong>SPOILERS<strong>: Anything from Season 1 & 2.  
><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>: I do not own them, and I make no profit.  
><strong>SUMMARY<strong>: Sequel to UNINTENDED CONSEQUENCES; Zedd warned them about the effects of the Soul Fusion spell, but Richard and Kahlan did not heed his warnings. And the consequences are unlike any thing they could imagine.  
><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>: This story takes place two hours after _Unintended Consequences_ ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Fusion - Chapter 1 - Passion<strong>

Sometime during the dead of night, Richard woke up, hearing a startling noise. Furrowing his brow, he shifted in bed, looping his arms around Kahlan's waist and pulling her to him. She murmured pleasantly and wiggled her bottom, making him groan slightly. Easing over her, he brushed her long lush hair away from her supple neck and began kissing it, forgetting about the noise that had woke him. Kahlan's soft and supple body was awakening other things in him, things that had still not yet been sated by the night's previous activities.

"Mmm," Kahlan hummed softly. "That feels nice, Richard."

He grinned against her neck, and moved his hand over her shoulder to cup her breast in his hand, giving it a squeeze, which managed to coax a moan from his beloved's lips. Richard continued to nibble playfully at her neck as he skimmed his hand down from her breasts to run down her stomach, seeking out that special place that made her squirm with delight. Kahlan let out a shuddering breath and her whole body quivered when he found the spot.

"Spirits, Richard!" Kahlan gasped in a breathy voice, thick and heavy with pleasure, as he increased the pressure over her most sensitive of places.

Richard smirked against her neck and Kahlan shifted her head to gaze back at him as he pulled her close, pressing his firm arousal up against the soft flesh of her bottom. Her bright blue eyes met his with a passion that could destroy worlds. Unable to control himself, he pushed forward and grabbed her lips in his, kissing her with a fierceness that surprised even himself. Kahlan let out a startled gasp as he shoved his tongue past her parted lips, but she melted into him, her body turning while he lips stayed locked on his.

Backing away, he took in a deep gulp of air and looked into her eyes, seeing her smiling back at him. "Stop the teasing, Richard," Kahlan purred against his lips. "Either make love to me, or go back to sleep."

Richard let out a low groan as she bucked her hips against his groin. His hands moved with lightning speed and he gripped her legs, pulling them apart, as he roughly rolled over her, pinning her between him and the mattress. Kahlan let out a giggle and clawed at his hair as he began running his lips across her breasts, paying equal time to both. Richard kissed his way up to her shoulder and throat, then to her jawbone before capturing her lips, resting himself between her inviting legs.

"Oh, spirits, Richard… yes," Kahlan moaned into his mouth, her hands still clawing at his hair.

Richard ran a hand down her side, grabbing her squirming hips to hold them steady. He bucked his hips and without any preamble entered her already moist center. Kahlan let out a lusty scream and rolled her hips up to meet his, riving in ecstasy.

"Oh, spirits… YES!" she moaned into his mouth as they devoured each other, going harder and rougher than either had before.

Kahlan wrapped her legs around his middle, pulling him deeper into her. Richard groaned as he felt her clench around him with each powerful thrusts. Spirits, he wasn't going to last that long if they kept this up. He moved his hand to grab her breast, while the other worked its way between them to stimulate her most sensitive spot, coaxing a heavy moan out of her, as he wanted her to come with him.

"Fast… harder…!" Kahlan gasped through pants.

Richard did his best to obey the commands of his confessor… his beloved wife. Bringing her joy and happiness was one of his goals in life. And seeing the expression of complete and utter bliss on her face as she released was also high on that list. He moved his hand over her special place with equally vigor and ferocity as he bucked his hips against hers. Kahlan seized him and threw her head back, screaming loudly as he felt her come. Richard groaned and lowered his head against her shoulder, releasing at the same time.

He kissed her neck, sucking on the supple flesh he found there. "I love you," he moaned into her ear as they both collapsed from the intensity of it. Kahlan held him in her arms, holding his quaking body to hers, running her hands down the planes of his back muscles.

"I love you, too, my Richard," she whispered back, still slightly trembling from the intensity of her release. "You know, our souls must be one, because we certainly do move as one when we make love."

Richard chuckled, giving a light nod, agreeing with his love. He shifted above her, not wanting to crush her with his weight. Kahlan smiled up at him, and her eyes sparkled. He let out a breath. The fire that burned between them could consume whole towns. Slipping off of her, he collapsed on the bed beside her, as she pulled his head to her chest, resting it over one of her breasts. He let out a soft laughed as he reached up and caressed her other breast, teasing the nipple.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to have to share these with Ashley and Sanya," he chuckled.

Kahlan hummed. "Ashley has gone to the formula mixture that Darla made," she said, rubbing his back with her hand. "So, you just have Sanya to share with, that is assume we have not created another confessor already!" She laughed lightly and he grinned, filling her chest shake under his cheek.

Richard turned his head and kissed her breast, and captured her nipple in his lips and sucked it until it was stiff. Her hand came up and she ran her fingers through his hair, moaning softly. He released her nipple and looked up at her, his eyes fogging. Kahlan grinned back at him, seeming to bask in the glowing desire reflecting in his eyes.

"Let us try this again," he said, shifting over her and settling between her legs, as she opened for him. He placed a hand on her face, and brushed some strands of raven black hair away from her brow. "And this time," he murmured as he brought his lips within inches of hers, "let's take it slow and steady… I want to feel your warmth around me for longer… much longer."

Kahlan tilted her head ever so slightly and looked up at him, her eyes glinting with a devilish kind of mischief. "I have a better plan," she said, pushing her hips up to meet his, causing his growing arousal to pick up the pace, and a low throaty groan to escape his lips. Kahlan smirked, pleased with the response. "Take me… take me hard and fast. I want to be bedridden for at least a day after you're through." She paused and hitched up an eyebrow. "If you think you're incapable of that, I'm sure I can find someone who is."

"Oh, I'm more than capable, Kahlan," he said, shifting over her, pressing his heated arousal up against her inner thigh, smirking when she jumped at the strength of it. Her smirked grew wider and her eyes seemed on fire.

"Well, are you going to do something or are you just going to talk?" Kahlan jested at him, running her hands down his back until she was gripping his backside.

Richard cocked his head and grinned at her. "Oh, prepared to have your world rocked, Kahlan," he brought his hands up and grabbed her head, shoving his mouth against her opened lips, cutting off whatever witty quip she had been intent on throwing back at him. He felt Kahlan relax and go numb under his kiss, and he rested his knee between her legs, pushing them further apart as he made ready to make good on his promise.


	2. Fusion

**Soul Fusion - Chapter 2 - Fusion**

The air in the room was moist and damp, seeming to cling to them as they moved in a fierce and steady rhythm. His hands tangled in her hair, clutching her to him as his mouth devoured her lips. Her body squirmed and trembled beneath him as his hips rolled around between her creamy white thighs. Her heart fluttered and she felt the ecstatic ecstasy that came with becoming one with him as he moved over her, his warm brown eyes locked with hers, drinking in the love and passion that each shared for the other.

Lips dropped and quivered. Hips squirmed and trembled. Hands touched and caressed. Mouths gasped and moaned. Limbs tangled and fingers intertwined. Eyes fogged and rolled back, overcome by the euphoria. Sweat dripped as skin glistened. Mere moments ago the room had been still, with only the soft gentle sounds of their quiet yet passionate lovemaking, but now the heavy air was filled with moans, cries, and groans as the fire within burned brighter and hotter than ever before. Panting breaths rose like steam as their bodies continued to mingle, their flesh tingling and exciting one another. There was a brief lull in activities and the two lovers simply stared at one another, memorizing the sights, scents, and sensations.

Within moments, lips locked and the devouring resumed. Hands gripped, squeezing and groping, as a knee came down between creamy white thighs, slick with a sweet sweaty dew, gently pushing them apart. A gasp and loud moan escaped her lips as he roughly eased himself up into her once again, his mouth sucking on her left breasts as his hands slapped and gripped her bottom as she rolled him onto his back, straddling him with her legs, intent on riding him like a galloping horse.

Her fingers dug into his hard chest as she moved over him, relishing the feel of him inside her as he thrust up into the wetness that dripped from between her legs. The sounds of their moist flesh slapping against one another as they made fierce love was music to her ears. One of his hands gripped her bottom, squeezing the soft flesh there, as the other ran up her supple flesh to find her breast. Her cheeks flushed and burned as she felt herself ripple with pleasure from his touch. Her lips trembled open and she panted his name, pleading with need for him to seize control. How she loved it when he took control!

Closing her eyes, and screaming as he made contact with her inner core, she let him flip her over, surrendering control to him. It was one of the few things in her public life she did not like, not being in control. But here, in the seclusion of her bedchambers, she gladly submitted to him, and allowed him to be the one in control. She privately relished not having to be in control, loving how he took care of her, seeking to guide her to the edge and back, before he even reached the precipice himself. She loved the way he moved above her, allowing her to squirm and wiggle underneath, driving him crazy. She would pant and gasp, moan and scream, not caring if the entire palace staff—or the whole city, for that matter—heard her cries of ecstasy.

Passion was flaring, desire rising, lust consuming… but love permeated the room. The two lovers were not driven by the carnal animalist hunger to devour another in sexual wants and desires, but in the deepest and truest of all forms of love. They were kindred spirits, having been lost from one another, only to be separated again once found. The reunion was unlike any the world had ever seen, for these two were destined to be together. Their love was pure and eternal, driving their actions, bringing them together as they ignored all the consequences that could come. They were one soul that had been split in two, each incomplete without the other. Each was nothing without the other by their side. Together they were strong and invincible, separate they were vulnerable and powerless.

As the passions rose, their bodies fused together, and their lips trembled, each seeking out the other. Meeting in a flourish of vigor and zeal, they soared beyond the threshold and into the waiting arms of euphoric rapture. For them, making love was almost religious and spiritual. It was the culmination of everything that they were, each willing to sacrifice, each endeavoring to satisfy one another with a pure state of nirvana that only came from surrendering to the other.

Parting, breathless and trembling from the highs of their release, she looked up at him, blinking her eyes. "I love you, Richard."

He smiled down at her, and caressed the side of her face, his eyes declaring nothing but love and devotion to the woman beneath him. "And I love you, Kahlan, with every beat of my heart and every breath I take. You are my other half… my better half, my true soul mate."

Her blue eyes sparkled in the moist air surrounding them as they once again began to devour one another, neither willing to separate, each wanting to feel the connection that had been long in wanting. The troubles of the past two years were behind them, and a future lay ahead, a future full of hopes and possibilities. But for tonight, a night she had not expected and had been pleasantly surprised by, she simply wanted to be, to exist in that moment, and feel all the rippling and tingling sensations that roared through her quivering body as his hands sought out her special place to stir the boiling point and rekindle the flaming passion that burned between them.

Having been locked away in her own misery and despair, she had been unprepared for his visit. Yet the moment their eyes had locked, she knew that she wanted him… no, needed him. Without him, she was not complete. It had been foolish of her to hold him at arms length, when all she needed was his touch to bring her out of the abyss of darkness and into the glorious brightness and hope of the light.

He kissed her, pulling her to him, as he maneuvered over her, positioning himself yet again. His hands caressed her sides and breasts, his lips danced down her neck and shoulder. "Oh, how I love you," he murmured into her flesh, sending shivers down her spine.

And then he made love to her, again, again… and again.

XXX

The fusion of their bodies was indescribable at best, and when they finally collapsed in exhaustion, Kahlan smiled, pleased that her instructions had evoked the passion that left her legs aching and inner thighs sore. Her request had been granted, and Kahlan knew that tomorrow she was going to have to spend the rest of the day in bed to recuperate from the fierceness of their lovemaking. But she did not care. Feeling Richard's love for her, manifested in the way their bodies connected and melded together, was well worth the ache she was already beginning to feel.

He kissed her shoulder as he rolled off her, collapsing on the mattress. "Well? How did I do?" he inquired, though his voice made it clear that he had no doubt he had done extremely well.

Kahlan's cheeks were still flush with the heat and power of her multiple releases, and she could hardly breathe. However, she managed to tilt her head in the pillow to gaze at him. "It was perfect, Richard… everything I had asked for and more," tears appeared in her eyes, and she wept with joy at how Richard had pulled her out of her dark despair and misery. When he was inside her, the rest of the world and it's worries disappeared, and it was just the two of them.

Confused by her tears, Richard reached up and wiped them away. "Kahlan, are you okay? Did… did I hurt you?" his voice choked up, worried that he had harmed her.

She gave him a soft smile of reassurance. "I'm fine, Richard," Kahlan asserted. "You did as I asked, and I feel… I… I feel alive again. Thank you, Richard… thank you, so much."

Richard shifted and leaned over her to kiss her tenderly, running his hand down the side of her face and along her slender neck. "I'd do anything for you," he murmured softly. "You know that, don't you?"

Kahlan managed a quick nod. "Yes, I think I do… before, after we defeated Darken Rahl, I was still confused, and then we parted, each going on with our respective duties and…," her voice trailed off, not wanting to repeat the things that had happened in his absence, when she had to mate with Dragen and had conceived Ashley.

"Shh," he cooed, affectionately rubbing her arm. "That's all over with. It's just you, me, and _our_ girls now…"

"Don't forget their Auntie Jennsen," Kahlan smiled. "She's so good with them."

"Yes, she loves them very much," Richard said. He then smirked and laughed lightly. "Oh, and Zedd! We can't forget Zedd, he is their great-grandfather, after all."

Richard smiled at her as she let out a soft giggle. Though she was laughing, deep down, Kahlan's heart was warming with how he said "_our girls_" when referring to Ashley and Sanya. Kahlan was in complete awe with how Richard had accepted Ashley as his own, and it broke her heart that she had missed out on hearing Ashley speak her first words, calling Richard _daddy_. Kahlan was still mulling over whether or not she would ever tell Ashley about Dragen. She wanted her firstborn to always think of Richard as her father.

"Stop your worrying, Kahlan," Richard's calm voice called her out of her thoughts, and she blinked, looking over at him as his fingers played with the strands of her long damp hair that were coated over her breasts. He was slowly brushing the dark strands away from her creamy flesh as he touched her.

"How… how did you—?"

"We're one soul, remember?" he chuckled. "But, in all honesty, you have an expression that involves your eyebrows knitting together and your nose to wrinkle… it's kind of adorable, but you always do it when you're fretting over something. So," he leaned over and kissed her forehead, before settling down on the bed beside her, "stop your fretting. Close your eyes, and get some sleep, my adorable confessor. You may be bedridden tomorrow," a smug smirk formed on his lips, pleased he had been up to the task. "But I'm sure you'll want to see Ashley and Sanya."

Kahlan nodded. "Oh, yes," she smiled sadly, remembering how she had secluded herself away for so long. "I… I have missed them."

"And I know they've missed you," Richard chuckled. "You know, daddy can't give them everything they want," he added, softly squeezing her milk heavy breast.

Kahlan laughed lightly and smiled, remembering how breastfeeding Ashley had calmed her when they had been in Westland and she had yet to reconcile with Richard. "I'm already looking forward to it," she replied, grinning as she shifted to snuggle up close to him.

Richard sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his chest. "Now rest, my Kahlan," he soothed, kissing the top of her head.

His body arched and she felt him pull the blankets, which they had kicked down to the foot of the bed during their lovemaking, up over them. She smiled, pleased to once again be in his arms. Kahlan had feared that after he had seen her with Dragen—something she had not wanted, but had been forced on her by that vile sorceress, Sister Nicci—Richard would lose all desire for her. But this night, he had kept the promise he had made in Ten Oaks, and had given her back her sanity and life. And for that, and much more, Kahlan would always love him.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and nestled against him, sensing a warm feeling seep around her as she went to sleep.


	3. Consequences

**Soul Fusion - Chapter 3 - Consequences**

Kahlan had managed to go to sleep before he did. Richard smiled softly, feeling her body curl up close to his. He closed his eyes, thinking about all the anguish and pain both of them had gone through during the past year… the heartache he had felt when he returned triumphant against the Keeper only to find she had taken a mate and had become heavy with child. It had been extremely agonizing. He had renounced the title of Seeker and had fled back to Westland, taking Jennsen and Cara with him, hoping he could find a way to live a normal life. But it was difficult. His thoughts would always drift back to her. To Kahlan. And despite the betrayal he still loved her. He could not help but love her.

In many ways, the separation and hurt had been good for them. In a strange way it had strengthen and deepened their love, forcing them to realize just how much they needed the other. Those weeks after Kahlan had given birth to Ashley had been one of the most difficult times of Richard's life. He had been torn between his anger at the betrayal and the need to simply hug and forgive her. Most of the time, his anger had won out. It had not been until she had been caught outside in a blizzard, on the brink of death, that he had softened and admitted to himself that he needed this woman. That he needed her more than anything else in the world.

Their reconciliation had been passionate and explosive. But then everything crumbled again, when the Sisters of the Light came to take him to the Palace of the Prophets, and Kahlan had made him put the collar around his neck. It was not until nine months later had he found out that their heated and passionate reconciliation in the wayward pine had created a child. And Sanya looked so much like him. She had his hair and eyes, but he felt she had her mother's chin and nose. She was a blend of the two of them, and had been conceived with love.

Sighing with contentment about the way things had turned out, and letting all the troubles of the past drift away, Richard kissed the top of Kahlan's head and rested his head against the pillow. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he sensed a warm feeling begin to seep over him.

XXX

The early morning sunlight filtered through the windows, hitting his eyes. Richard knitted his brow together, disturbed by the intrusion into his sleep. Last night had been wonderful. Never, in his entire life, had he made love to a woman in such a fashion as he had made love to his Kahlan. Pleasing her was one of the most important things in his life, and it felt good to see her lay contently in his arms, completely sated and satisfied. The pain over what she had done a year ago, taking a mate and conceiving a child that was not his, had lessened, though he knew it would always still be there, lingering in the background of his mind. However, he was not going to let that ruin his life or his love for her.

Shifting onto his side, he stopped and blinked, confused at the sight before him. He knitted his eyebrows together, squinting at the blurry sight. He vaguely remembered sensing some warm feeling seeping over him before he had gone to sleep, but he had assumed it was just the love he had felt for Kahlan. But now, as he blinked his eyes more, and finally focused on the sight before him, he was growing concerned. Before him were the silky curtains of the balcony. Had he and Kahlan shifted places during the night, or had their lovemaking been so intense that his senses had been dulled and he had not realized he had fallen asleep on the left side of the bed, facing the balcony, instead of on the right side, the side he normally slept on.

That's when he felt it, the terrible ache and stiffness in his legs. He groaned, and when he did so, his eyes went wide. That groan did not sound like him. There was a different pitch to the voice, it was familiar, but was still not him. Gritting his teeth against the soreness in his thighs, especially around his groin, he shifted over to wake Kahlan up. Spirits, their lovemaking must have been much rougher than he had thought. It had been glorious, to be sure, but he was unsure if he enjoyed the aftereffects. She had her back to him, the blanket covering her head. He reached out and shook her shoulder.

"Kahlan?" he called her name, and again knitted his eyebrows together with confusion over how different his voice sounded. Richard shifted and dark hair suddenly covered his eyes. He frowned and brushed it away, feeling the silky strands brush against his shoulder. This was becoming extremely perplexing and annoying. Richard shook her shoulder again, but did not call her name, not wanting to hear how different his voice had become.

She finally stirred and the blanket moved. Richard watched as she turned around and pulled the blanket away from her face. "What is it, Ric—?"

Richard's eyes grew wide with shock and utter confusion when he saw a mirror image of himself staring back at him. "Kahlan? Is that you?" he asked tentatively, his voice completely unlike his own.

"Yes," it was his voice, his body, yet it was Kahlan who spoke, he knew it was. She shifted and pulled the blanket away from her, running her hands over a flat smooth chest. The brown eyes looking back at him became watery and confused. "Richard… what's going on?"

Sitting up, though having to bite back the pain in his legs, Richard threw the blanket off himself and looked down. "Dear spirits," he gasped, seeing a supple soft body with full breasts and long slender legs through his eyes. When he looked down at himself, he was not seeing him… he was seeing Kahlan. And when he looked up, he saw Kahlan in… in his body!

"Richard…?" it was strange hearing her pleading in his voice. She grasped at him, and he jumped, feeling the coarseness of his hands. How could she ever be excited by hands like those?

Feeling dizzy, Richard brushed the long raven hair away from his face, tucking it behind an ear. He tried to move, but the soreness in his… no her legs, had made them stiff, and it actually hurt to move. "Spirits!" he gasped at the pain.

"Stay still," Kahlan said, but all he heard was his own voice. "I'll get up and help you."

He watched his own body move away from him and climb up out of the bed. It was surreal, seeing himself standing there naked, seeing what Kahlan saw when she looked at him. He grinned smugly to himself, seeing his backside and the taut firmness of his muscles, taking pride in how he looked. He could understand why Kahlan liked digging her fingers into him as he moved over her, coaxing him on, deeper and deeper.

"Why are you smiling like that?" came his voice.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Spirits, Richard, stop staring!" Kahlan huffed with his voice and walked around the bed to help him up. "At least I'm not staring at my breasts… though I can understand why you like touching them." She smiled coyly, however, he thought it looked odd on his face. "I do like how you touch them."

"Well, um," he was starring at his hard chest, for some reason keeping his eyes up as Kahlan stood before him, in his body. He knew what he looked like down there, it was just that it would be strange to see it from this angle… from Kahlan's eyes.

"Here, let me help you up," Kahlan said. She seemed to be taking this better than he was. He wondered if she was suppressing her emotions like she had been trained to do as a young confessor.

Richard held up her hand—_no, his_. Spirits, this was going to drive him crazy. Grunting and sucking a deep breath to bite back the scream that wanted to come from moving her—_his_—legs, he eventually got to his feet. "Mirror," he said through breaths, wanting visual confirmation of the strange swtich that had occurred.

Resting his arm over his—_her_—shoulder, they made their way over to the tall mirror by the wardrobe. Biting his lower lip, he looked up at his reflection, seeing brilliant blue eyes stare back at him. It was startling, seeing her beautiful face instead of his and he thought Kahlan must feel the same, though she didn't show it.

"Richard?" Kahlan suddenly spoke up, and Richard noted the worry her voice spoke through his.

"Yes?" he spoke in her soft feminine voice, yet still holding the command that was the Seeker.

"I… I think you—I mean I—have to go to the bathroom," Kahlan said. He looked up and saw her knit his eyebrows together, his warm brown eyes big with worry and awkwardness.

"Uh? Well, go then, I'll be fine here," he said, turning to look back at his reflection, seeing Kahlan's soft supple body in place of his hard masculine one. He felt a strange feeling in his gut as he looked at the reflection, his eyes roaming over her supple curves. He gulped in a deep breath and felt his cheeks heat. Spirits, was he getting aroused in her body?

"Richard!" he jumped, hearing his name being snapped at him with his own voice, yet with Kahlan's inclinations. He blinked and looked over at the other reflection, the one that should have been the one staring back at him.

"Yes?"

"I said I have to go to the bathroom," she furrowed her brow. "I…," she gestured down. "How do I do that with…?"

"Oh!" Richard finally realized what she was fretting about. He knew when it came time for him to relieve himself, he would feel awkward too, that is, if they were still trapped in the other's body and not their owns by the time that happened. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he groaned as he forced his stiff legs to walk her to the washroom.

"Richard…," Kahlan said, stopping and putting a hand on his chest… well, her chest really, he just happen to be the one inhabiting her body, just like she was inhabiting his. She paused, seeming to notice the difference in her action. "Richard," she continued after taking a breath. "This… this is—"

"Awkward, I know," he nodded, finishing her sentence. "But it's not like we haven't seen each other like this before… well, I mean naked, just not from this point of view."

Kahlan nodded, and pulled her hand away from his chest. "After… after you help me with… with this," she gestured with his head towards the washroom, "then we'll get dressed and go see Zedd. Hopefully he can explain why we… we've swapped bodies. And… and reverse it."

"Don't worry, I want to get back to my own body, just as quickly as I am sure you want to get back to yours," Richard assured her.

"Well, there's one upside to this, at least," Kahlan said after a short pause, as they walked through the washroom door.

"Oh? And what's that?" Richard raised an eyebrow.

"My legs aren't sore!" Kahlan laughed. Richard frowned, not finding it amusing. Not to mention a little disturbed at hearing Kahlan's laugh but with his voice, instead of hers.


	4. Awkwardness

**Soul Fusion - Chapter 4 – Awkwardness**

"Kahlan, what are you doing?" she heard her voice carry across the room. Knitting her eyebrows together, she bit her lower lip, still a little unnerved at hearing Richard's inclinations and speech patterns coming from her voice and not his.

Just mere minutes ago, Kahlan had been in the washroom with Richard, him trying to walk awkwardly despite the obvious stiffness in his legs which, having been in his body last night, had helped to give to the legs that should be hers. And despite her jest about not having to have that aching feeling, Kahlan secretly missed it. She had specifically asked Richard to do that to her, because deep down, she loved the feel of it, because it was both a punishment for what she had done a year a go, and a testament of his love. Richard, however, was not viewing the aching pain the same way she did. He saw it as something to be ashamed of, something to chide and admonishment himself for inflecting during their lovemaking. Kahlan tried to reassure him, but he would not listen.

Kahlan was doing her best to hide her emotions behind the mask of a confessor, but it was difficult. She missed her body. Sure, she enjoyed Richard's hard body, but from the outside, where she could run her hands over him, not like this, where she would run her own hand down her chest, half expecting to feel her breasts. And when she did not, she felt disorientated and afraid. Spirits, she wanted to be in her own soft body, to feel that ache in her legs… to be bedridden, forcing Richard to bring Sanya and Ashley to her, so she could breastfeed little Sanya, who must be missing her mother's milk.

"Kahlan?"

She set her jaw and arched her neck to look over at him, standing there with a robe wrapped around his body, one hand gripping the bed railing for support. His eyes, those blue eyes that belonged to her, were watery from the pain and ache in his legs as his lips trembled.

"What?" she asked, almost snapping at him. Though she was more angry at their predicament than at him, yet was unable to keep it from her voice.

He looked hurt at her tone and he shifted on his feet, for a moment mimicking her own movements and Kahlan had a surreal moment of watching her own body sway for a moment, before she reminded herself that it was Richard's soul inhabiting her body, while she was in his.

"I'm sorry," she murmured out, averting her eyes from the sight of him in her body. It was too disorienting. Too surreal. "What is it?" she asked in a calmer voice.

"You cannot dress in that," Richard said, his tone almost sounding like hers, but mainly because it was her voice she heard.

"Why not? I am the Mother Confessor, and the Mother Confessor wears the white gown," Kahlan replied back, still a little snappish.

"Well, to put it delicately, it will not flatter you as much as it does when you are in this body," Richard said, touching a hand to his chest, before dropping it away, blushing slightly at how his fingers had touched the top of her breasts.

Kahlan's eyes grew wide with realization. "Spirits, you're right!" she stopped pulling the gown up and let it fall to the ground, stepping out of the pile of fabric. "Where are your clothes? When I woke up last night to find you looming over me, you were already naked."

"There in the washroom," Richard indicated with a nod, as he sat down on the edge of the bed, groaning slightly. "I snuck in through the back door and got undressed in there before sneaking out to surprise you and do as I had promised I would do."

Kahlan smiled warmly, remembering all the things Richard had done to her the previous night. She gazed up at him, her smile increasing, as she locked eyes with him. Though they were her blue eyes, she could see the spark that was Richard reflecting back from them. She saw his lazy grin plastered on her face and could not help but laugh. He frowned, his frown on her face, and she laughed again.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Oh, nothing," she said, stepping in the direction of the washroom. "It… it's just kind of funny seeing your expressions on my face."

Richard frowned. "Well," he crossed arms and stopped, looking down, and frowned even more, before awkward putting his arms down at his sides. "I don't think this situation is very funny at all."

Kahlan came back from the washroom with his clothes and started dressing. "Where's your underthings?" she asked.

"Underthings?" Richard scrunched up his eyebrows.

"Yes, you know the things you wear under your clothes," Kahlan made a gesture with her hand.

"I… I don't wear underthings...," Richard said, staring off into the distance, at nothing in particular. "I… I thought you would have noticed that by now, Kahlan."

Kahlan pulled up his trousers and started buckling them. She thought the few times they had made love and smiled. "Yes, that's right, all I had to do was pull done your trousers and…," she let her voice trail off, noticing an odd look forming on his face. "What is it?"

"No offense, but I sure hope your not with child," he said, his eyes staring off into the distance before shifting up to make contact with her.

Kahlan gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry, if I am, I'm sure Zedd well be able to fix whatever it is that has happened before… um… before you have to give birth or anything." She gave give him wicked smile. "It would be nice, though. Not having to give birth, I mean. Both Ashley and Sanya were hard births."

She watched his face visibly paled as Richard took in that information. "Dear spirits…," he mutter, one hand coming up to his mouth as an expression of utter dread crossed over his face. "I'm so… so sorry, Kahlan. If I hadn't gotten you…"

Taking a deep breath as she finished with the laces of his trousers, she stepped over to him and placed a hand on his face, caressing her own cheek as she would his if they were still in their own bodies. He jerked and backed away. "I… I don't understand how you can ease into my touch or even moan when I touch you," he said. "My… my hands are so rough."

Kahlan gave him a devious smirk and winked. "I like them."

He shuddered and moved away, scooting up on the bed, sitting away from her. Kahlan let her hand drop, momentarily feeling worried about him. He was, after all, now trapped in a woman's body, with all the hormones that entailed. She on the other hand, felt stronger than she had ever felt before, though it was odd walking around, especially with Richard's manly parts between her legs_. He was probably just missing them_, she thought. _After all, men really are quite attached them, aren't they? It must be odd for him, considering his reproductive organs are on the outside instead of the inside, like mine_. Looking at him longingly, wishing she could comfort him, Kahlan continued to get dressed, pulling Richard's blue shirt up over her shoulders.

Though, she thought it was selfish of him to be thinking of himself. He was not the only one who was missing things. With how they were now, Richard no longer looked at her with that burning desire to consume and devour her. It was a look that she secretly craved, and she knew that as long as they were stuck like this, she would never see that look in his—_well, her_—eyes. Kahlan wanted to have her breasts back, too. It was disorienting having a hard flat chest. She wanted to be able to breastfeed Sanya and enjoy the comfort that came from doing so. And though she liked Richard's backside, it was not the kind of backside she could sway to entice Richard to do naughty things to her, because he was in her body.

Taking a deep breath that rattled through her being, Kahlan sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on Richard's boots, tying up the laces. She looked over her shoulder at Richard. He gruffly shoved her hair away from his face and huffed. "I don't like this, Kahlan," he said softly, his voice trembling. "I don't like this one bit."

Kahlan bit her lip, the manner of which was completely her and did not fit Richard's face or body in any way, shape, or form. Silently, she hated how it made him turn away from her, hiding his face with her long lush dark hair.

"I... won't be long," she spoke up tentatively, averting her eyes and steeling herself for leaving their bedchambers. "I'll get Zedd and… and come right back."

"Okay," was all he said.

Kahlan got up off the bed and crossed the room, pausing at the door. She took a long breath through her nose, and chewed on her lower lip. Even though Richard was feeling the ache and soreness from last night's lovemaking, Kahlan was feeling an ache of her own. It hurt deep down inside, knowing that as long as they held the other's body captive, Richard would never kiss her, because how could he bring himself to… well, kiss himself? She shook head, not knowing if she was actually making any sense. Pulling the latch, she opened the door and left, in search of Zedd.


	5. Encounters

**Soul Fusion - Chapter 5 – Encounters**

Kahlan wandered aimlessly through the halls of the Confessor's Palace in search of Zedd. The First Wizard was not in his room, nor was he in the kitchens, which had surprised her. The cooks offered her some food when she entered, but she declined, not really hungry. Her mind was too focused on finding a way to reverse whatever it was that had happened to her and Richard. She questioned the kitchen staff and discovered that Zedd had been there earlier in the morning. According to the staff, he had last been seen heading to the dining hall with the Mord'Sith Cara in toe. Kahlan chuckled to herself, finding it amusing that a Wizard and a Mord'Sith seemed to be such good friends.

Stepping back out into the hall, Kahlan briskly walked towards the dining hall, well aware of how different it felt to be literally walking in Richard's shoes. She turned a corner and came face to face with Jennsen. The red-haired woman beamed with delight and tackled her in a fierce hug.

"I thought I'd never see you for a week, once Cara told me you had snuck into Kahlan's chambers," Jennsen back up and her eyes sparkled. "Though from the sounds we all heard coming from that part of the Palace, I assume its safe to guess that you're plan worked?"

Kahlan blushed a bit, actually hearing proof that their passionate lovemaking had been heard throughout the palace, that even Richard's sister had heard it. Noticing her flushing face, Jennsen smiled and shook her head.

"Richard, your so silly!" she said, laughing softly. "Wasn't that your plan? To make Kahlan scream like that?"

"I…," Kahlan stammered, having no idea how to respond to this. _What would Richard say_? She thought he might be a little cocky, maybe even a little smug that he had made the woman he loved scream his name so loud that the entire palace knew he had pleased her. So, Kahlan did her best to imitate Richard. "Yes… yes it was," she forced out, smiling wildly, using her own memories of the bliss Richard had brought her to help her act the roll of the Seeker. "And it worked perfectly." A warm lazy grin formed on her lips, and she did her best to make it look like one of Richard's boyish smirks, but she was unsure whether or not she was succeeding.

However, whatever it was she was doing, Jennsen seemed to buy it, because the pristinely ungifted giggled softly and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her. "She's so lucky to have you, Richard," Jennsen whispered into her ear.

Kahlan smiled warmly and inclined her head, returning Jennsen's hug. "I know," she responded, her heart swelling with warm feelings for the man she loved. She could not have agreed more with Jennsen assessment. Kahlan felt truly blessed to have the love of a man like Richard. Not only was he immune to her confessor's touch, but he had also forgiven her for a terrible betrayal, one that most probably would never forgive. Letting out a sigh, wishing she could be in her own body, so Richard could show her that love over and over again, Kahlan backed out of the hug and looked down at Jennsen. "Is Zedd still in the dining hall?"

Jennsen smirked. "Has he ever left, is more like it?" she joked. "He's been there since dawn. By my count, he's on his fifth helping. But he was already there by the time I arrived, so that number might he higher than that."

She nodded. "Okay," Kahlan said. "I need to see him."

"I'll come with you!" Jennsen beamed and interlace her arm with hers in a sisterly way and walked alongside her as she walked. Kahlan stiffened her shoulders. It was odd seeing how people reacted to Richard. She did not know how to react or behave like him. She only knew him as the Seeker and her lover. Kahlan had never really paid attention to how he interacted with other people, because, being selfish, she had always focused on his interactions with her.

Kahlan smiled down at Jennsen, trying her best to be Richard, though finding it difficult. She almost revealed herself to the young woman right there, but then she thought better of it. She had no idea how people would react once they learned that the Mother Confessor was now inhabiting the body of the Seeker of Truth.

XXX

Richard sat on the bed grumbling to himself. He would have normally been crossing his arms over his chest when he was angry like this, but whenever he did, he felt Kahlan's breasts, so he just simply let his arms rest uselessly by his side. It was odd, not having anything between his legs. He had nothing against the sweetness that was between Kahlan's legs, in fact, he relished tasting it and feeling it clench around him, but not like this. Not where he was the one with it, and not her. And his legs ached, spirits how they ached!

He could not understand why Kahlan would ask him to do this to her. She had said that the ache was a good kind of ache, but as much as Richard tried to understand what she meant by that, he just found himself lost in her reasoning. It was even just painful to sit there in bed. Richard was at least grateful he had not made her bleed, like he had when she had pushed them into being intimate right after she had given birth to Sanya. He hated causing her pain, and could not fathom why she wanted him to give it to her.

Kahlan had left, looking dejected. He could tell she was trying to be strong for him. All the while he was being a complete mess, not at all acting like himself. But then again, why should he? He was a man trapped in a woman's body, granted a very beautiful woman, whom he loved, but still… he could not live like this. He needed to be back in his own body, so he could love Kahlan in the way it was supposed to be. Because, as of right now, he could not ever bring himself to kiss her… _him_… _whatever_! He could tell by the hurt look in those brown eyes that belonged to him that Kahlan was aching with pain inside, knowing that he would never kiss her as long as they were trapped in the other's body.

A sudden knock at the door caused him to jump. He blinked, wondering if Kahlan had returned. He quickly shook his head, reminding himself that Kahlan would have no need to knock.

"Uh… come in!" he called.

The door opened and Darla, the old midwife who had come all the way from Westland to help with the birth of his daughter, waddled into the room with said daughter in her hands. "I saw Richard walking down by the kitchens with his sister," the old woman said, her keen eyes gleaming. "So I thought you might enjoy some alone time with your little one."

Richard's mouth opened and closed, yet he could not find any words. So, he just gave a single nod and watched as Darla crossed the room and handed Sanya to him. His daughter mewled softly and brushed her little mouth over his covered breasts. Richard looked up at Darla with big eyes. The midwife narrowed her eyes and looked at him, confused.

"Well, aren't you going to feed her, dearie?" Darla questioned.

Richard heart nearly stopped. Spirits, was he supposed to breastfeed Sanya? Where was Kahlan when he needed her! Sure, he knew how it was done, having helped Kahlan through it when they were in his cabin in Westland along the Trunt Lake, but to do it himself… did he even have the will power to do such a thing?

"I understand, dearie," Darla said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You still must be a little dazed from all the loving your man gave you last night." The midwife chortled loudly. "With the tousled hair and ache you are no doubt feeling in your legs, I'd be dazed as well."

"Uh, yes," Richard managed to squeak out, biting his lower lip and furrowing his brow.

"Well?" Darla gave him a look.

Richard raised his eyebrow, confused. "What?"

Darla rolled her eyes and smirked. "Richard certainly did put you into a daze, didn't he?" She shook her head. "Am I going to have to sit that boy down and have a conversation with him?"

"Uh? No… that… that won't be necessary," Richard blinked and looked up at her, trying to suppress his rising panic. He had had a sinking feeling that he was going to have to do this at some time doing the day. He had just been silently praying that Kahlan would be with him when he had to do it. Biting his lower lip, Richard forced himself to open the front of his robe, exposing a breast to Sanya's greedy little mouth. The infant latched onto him the moment there was an opening. Richard tried to hold back the gasp that wanted to come out from feeling the tiny mouth wrap around him and begin to suckle, but was unable to, so the soft cry escaped his lips.

"Oh yes, she's hungry," Darla nodded with a chuckle, misunderstanding Richard's gasp, because as far as she was concerned, she was talking with Kahlan. "I tried giving her some of the formula I've made, but only Ashley seems to be taking to it, since she was weaned off your milk before you gave birth to Sanya."

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, trying to comprehend and wrap his mind around all the strange and new sensations he was feeling in his chest, Richard gave a slight nod, not trusting himself to speak. "I... I can tell," he coaxed out, gazing up at Darla, knowing that the midwife needed to hear him say something before she left.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, then," Darla smiled, platting his shoulder reassuringly before waddling out of the room.

Richard knitted his eyebrows together and looked down, seeing Sanya close her eyes contently as she continued to suckle. Spirits, he was shaking inside. _This was not a feeling a man should feel_, Richard thought. _Men do not breastfeed, women do. It… it is the natural order of things_. He gulped and held Sanya to him, listening and feeling her feed. He felt a tight pinch on his nipple as she squeezed her mouth tighter around him. Clenching his jaw shut, he lifted his eyes and gazed out at nothing in particular. It was taking all of his inner strength to not just freak out with how disorienting the entire experience was. His mind was completely reeling and he felt for sure he was going to go insane.

"Oh, Kahlan… where are you?" he mumbled out to the empty room.


	6. Side Effects

**Soul Fusion - Chapter 6 – Side Effects**

As Kahlan walked with Jennsen down the corridors that led to the dining hall, she could not help the feeling that seemed to swell up inside her that Richard was in need of her. It was almost like her soul was being pulled by his, literally hearing him tugging at her, pleading for her to return to him. Setting her jaw, she tried to shove the feeling aside and focus on what she was about to do. Kahlan needed Zedd to fix what had happened, so that Richard could be her husband and she could be his wife, not the other way around.

Stepping through two large double doors, they arrived in the dining hall. Zedd was easy to spot. He was the only one with a pile of empty plates stacked high to one side, and a cornucopia of delicious looking food surrounding him. Kahlan's stomach suddenly grumbled, and she realized how hungry she must be. Perhaps she would take some food back with her to their bedchambers so that Richard and her may eat in private while the old wizard discovered a way to reverse what had happened to them.

Looking up, Zedd grinned widely and waved them over. Sitting across from him was Cara. The Mord'Sith turned her head and narrowed her eyes, staring straight at Kahlan. Swallowing past a lump in her throat from the look she saw Cara giving her, Kahlan walked up to them and tried her best to smile.

"Zedd…," she began but was cut off.

"Sit done, my boy!" chortled Zedd. "Have some of this delicious sausage that Elisa's cooked!"

Miss Elisa Sanderholt, the head chef, was busy bringing out more plates of food for all the new arrivals. She noticed Kahlan and gave a nod. "Will the Mother Confessor be joining us this morning, or is she going to be bedridden for the entire day, Seeker?"

Kahlan blushed. _Spirits, had everyone heard her moans of ecstasy from last night whilst her Seeker had sent her over the precipice and into the waiting arms of bliss over and over again?_ Sanderholt looked at her, waiting for a response. Blushing all the more, Kahlan averted her eyes and gave a weak nod. Sanderholt nodded and placed a hand on her upper arm.

"No need to be embarrassed, Seeker," she said. "You are not the only man who has pleased a woman in such a fashion. Besides I know a certain wizard, when he was younger, who did the same to me a couple of—"

"Don't bore the boy with your stories, Elisa!" Zedd piped in, his wrinkly face going red with embarrassment about his past love life being spoken so openly with whom he thought was his grandson standing beside him.

Kahlan smiled softly, remembering how Zedd had met one of his previous lovers, who thought her son was Zedd's. She had overseen the issue of the young man, uncovering the truth about Zedd's relation with Richard in the process. That was, what? Almost three years ago to the day. Kahlan was surprised at how quickly time seemed to have flown by. How she missed those days, when it was just Richard, Zedd, and her, as they marched through the Midlands to defeat Darken Rahl. In some ways, those seemed like happier times.

Shaking her head, she refocused her mind on why she was here. "Zedd, enough with the food, all right!" she nearly snapped, thinking she sounded almost like her Richard, though it did help that when she spoke it was with his voice.

Zedd blinked and raised his bushy eyebrows. "What is it, my boy?" he asked.

She grounded her teeth together. "I'm not your boy!" she snapped. "I am not Richard! It… it's me… Kahlan!"

The room went silent and the only sound Kahlan could hear was the beating of her own heart. Cara's eyes narrowed and she harrumphed. "I knew something was wrong," the Mord'Sith said, standing up to peer into Kahlan's eyes. "My bond with the Lord Rahl indicates he's not in the room."

Kahlan flustered, hating how Cara could sense where Richard was because of this _bond_. It somehow seemed threatening to her that the Mord'Sith could sense his presence. However, now was not the time for such things. Kahlan needed Zedd. The old wizard rose slowly and raised his hands, hovering over Kahlan, closing his eyes as he mumbled.

"Dear spirits, it's true!" he gasped.

"How can _you_ tell?" Cara narrowed her eyes. "I mean, _I_ know because of the bond all D'Harans share with the Lord Rahl, but you… you're just a wizard, not a very consistent one at that, too."

Zedd turned his head slightly to look at his Mord'Sith friend. "I can sense the soul of a confessor, Cara," the wizard said, ignoring her gibe. "I can feel her powers storming around inside his… well, her chest. You see, those powers are linked to the soul of the confessor, not her blood."

Cara nodded. "So… can she confess people while in Richard's body?" she asked.

Kahlan's eyes went wide. She had never thought about that. Could she still perform her duties as a confessor while trapped in Richard's body? She looked to Zedd and waited for him to respond to the Mord'Sith's question. The wizard nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Her soul is that of a confessor, and wherever it resides, whether it is her body or that of the Seeker's, she is still a confessor."

Shaking her head, Kahlan looked back at Zedd. "Zedd, we need you to reverse whatever it is that has happened," she pleaded.

Zedd gave her a long look, while stroking his chin. "I'll need to examine Richard as well." He cocked an eyebrow. "Since he's not here with you… I take it Elisa was right about last night."

Kahlan blushed and gave a weak nod, extremely embarrassed. She hoped Richard would not be too mad when he learned how many people were aware of that sweet ache he had put into her legs last night. Oh, if only she was feeling that right now, to remind her of his love. Her thoughts were brought back to the present when Zedd placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, dear one," he spoke confidently in a soft voice. "We'll find a way out of this."

XXX

He was beginning to grow calmer the longer Sanya suckled on his breast. He know understood what Kahlan was talking about when she said she found it relaxing to feed her daughters, because he was having that feeling now. It was a bonding experience that, as a man, he could never have, if it were not for this strange swap of bodies. Running his hand over Sanya's little fuzzy brown hair, Richard smiled for the first time since discovering what had happened to them.

A sudden noise called him from his relaxing state and Richard looked up as the door opened, seeing Kahlan step in, followed closely by Zedd and Cara. Kahlan's eyes grew wide when she noticed Sanya in his arms, the little infant's mouth attached securely to her breast. "Richard… cover yourself," she spoke quickly, raising her eyebrows and blushing brightly.

"Oh!" Richard mimicked her blushing and quickly adjusted the robe to cover his chest, yet still giving Sanya the room she needed to feed.

He grumbled and looked up seeing a huge smirk plaster itself on Cara's face. Glaring up at the Mord'Sith, he shot daggers with his eyes. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Cara… or so help me… I'll confess you!" he snapped.

Cara only laughed, clutching her middle in mirth. Richard glanced over at Zedd and Kahlan for support, finding none, only to see them looking away. "You… you wouldn't be able to confess her, even if you wanted to, Richard," Kahlan finally spoke up, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "My confessing powers are linked to my soul, not my flesh."

"Oh," was all he said, averting his eyes, and wincing when Sanya pinched his nipple as she continued to suckle greedily. He looked back up to see Kahlan's smile on his face. "What?"

"You're breastfeeding Sanya," she said, smiling, placing a hand on his shoulder. She lowered her voice. "Thank you."

Richard gave a slight nod, and then looked away, turning to Zedd. "So, Zedd, can you fix this?" he asked.

The old wizard knitted his bushy eyebrows together and stepped up next to Kahlan. She backed away a bit and allowed him to hover his hands above Richard. He closed his eyes and muttered, using his magic to sense things. After a minute or two, he backed away and furrowed his brow.

"Well?" Richard asked.

Zedd cleared his throat and stepped back, looking concerned. "Remember when I warned you two about the side effects of the Soul Fusion spell?" he questioned.

Both Richard and Kahlan nodded.

"Well… it appears I was right," he asserted. "The effect of the spell lingered long enough for you to consummate the union while it was still in effect. And... and it is quite obvious to the entire palace staff, maybe even the entire city, that you both reached… well, you know… release." He paused for a moment. "Well, as I said, if that should happen when the spell was still lingering, there would be drastic side effects… I… just did not expect this." He gestured to the two of them.

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Richard asked.

Zedd blanched for a moment. "Well, after you left last night to… um… well, to cheer up the Mother Confessor," the wizard laughed nervously. "I… um… I found something in one of the books we were reading."

"Yes?" Richard spoke up hopefully.

Zedd opened his mouth to speak, but remained mute, staring at the two of them. Richard could sense Kahlan becoming anxious as well. So, shifting, holding Sanya so that the babe would not slip away from him, he sat fully up and glared at Zedd.

"Out with it, Zedd!" Richard growled in Kahlan's voice. "Tell us what we have to do to reverse this! Now!"

The wizard swallowed hard and gave a nod, looking back and forth between the two of them. "There is no magic more powerful than the true love between a man and a woman," he spoke cautiously. "And... well, according to the wizard Jellico, to reverse the spell, you must do what you did before."

Richard knitted his eyebrows together. "You mean I have to perform the Soul Fusion spell again?"

"Not exactly, my boy," Zedd said, shaking his head, looking at Kahlan, whose eyes had grown wide with realization. Richard, however, was still confused and in the dark. Zedd turned and gave him an odd look that was a mixture between worry and fear. "You have to make passionate love and reach climax again, just like last night. And… and you must do it before the sun sets."


	7. Decision

**Soul Fusion - Chapter 7 – Decision**

"What?" Richard choked, mostly in a gasp.

His hold on Sanya loosened, and her mouth's grip on the nipple slipped. The moment she parted from the breast, Sanya started to cry with the full power of her lungs behind her. Distressed at her daughter's unhappiness, Kahlan took Sanya from Richard and tried to console the wailing babe by rocking her back and forth in her arms, which were not like the arms she was used to, because they were Richard's. However, she was still able to bring Sanya's crying down to a little whimper, until she finally stopped.

Zedd cleared his throat and furrowed his brow. Cara did her best not to laugh, but the strain of holding it in was obvious. Kahlan bit her lower lip, worried about how Richard was going to react. She could tell he was trying to bottle up his emotions, trying to be strong, but with being trapped in a woman's body—and with all of the things that entailed—she did not know how much longer he could last. So, to help him out, she shot a glare at Cara to warn her. The Mord'Sith took the hint and managed to stifle her amusement at the whole situation.

"Zedd," Kahlan said, standing up off the edge of the bed. "Can you take your great-granddaughter for a moment, Richard and I need to talk."

Thankfully, Zedd took the hint, and nodded. He happily took his great-granddaughter from Kahlan and started babbling like a complete fool, which, by the look on Sanya's face, greatly confused the little confessor. Cara followed Zedd out of the room, rolling her eyes at the baby noises Zedd was making to amuse his great-granddaughter. When the door closed, Kahlan took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Richard's hand in hers.

It hurt her when he flinched, but at least he didn't pull away. He kept his eyes averted, covering his face with the long lush hair that Kahlan missed having. It was his now, at least until they reversed the spell. Swallowing past the lump that was forming in her throat, Kahlan debated whether or not to begin the conversation. She wanted to get back in her body, but she knew that doing what Zedd had said would be awkward, not just for Richard, but for her as well. Spirits, she had no idea how to even do it. She was so used to simply lying back and allowing Richard to make love to her.

"Richard," she broached softly. "If we want to get our bodies back, we… we might have to seriously consider this."

"What?" he gasped in shock. "Are you telling me that you want me to simply roll over and spread my legs?"

"No…," Kahlan fiddled with his fingers, well… hers really, but that was beside the point. "Look, Richard… I'm not saying it's going to be easy. Spirits, frankly I don't know how to even… well, you know…"

"No, what?"

"Uh…," she averted her eyes, her cheeks going red. "Get hard?" Kahlan grimaced as she said it.

"Oh," Richard flushed as well. "It's really not that difficult, I guess. But I don't know how you can become aroused by… um… by looking at me in your body. Spirits know, I like how my body looks, but I cannot get aroused while looking at… well, while looking at me."

Kahlan nodded. "We agree on that," she laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood.

She waited for him to respond, taking slow and steady breaths.

"Kahlan, I don't know…" he paused and gulped.

"We… we can look at our reflections, seeing who we want to see," she suggested. "Maybe then we can get aroused. Then… then we close our eyes and make love, thinking of the other."

Richard knitted his eyebrows together and looked at her like she was crazy. "I can't," he stammered out, shaking his head. "I… I just can't. Please… I… I hope you understand. I… I love you more than life itself, but to do that... I… I just can't.

"But… Richard," Kahlan pleaded, grabbing on to him, wanting desperately to reverse the spell and return to her body. Spirits, she was willing to do what it took, why wasn't he. He was just being selfish, thinking only of himself and how he did not want to feel her enter him. If only he knew how much pleasure she took in that feeling. But how could he understand? He… he was a man. Sexual pleasure came differently to them.

Richard turned to her, his eyes blazing with anger. "Dammit! I'm a man, Kahlan!" he nearly snapped.

"I know, Richard," Kahlan tried to reassure him. "I know." Her heart was breaking along with him, knowing he would never make love to her again unless they could return to their own bodies. She sniffled. "You don't have to remind me, Richard. I'm a woman. Do you think I'm enjoying this?"

He averted his eyes, looking shamefaced, and rightfully so.

"You're body is entirely alien to me, just as mine is to you," she said. "I wouldn't even know where to begin to try and make love to you as a man. Spirits, Richard… I want to make love to you like we did last night. I want to feel you inside me, your hands touching my breasts, and your lips caressing mine. I miss that, Richard! And if we don't reverse this spell soon… I… I'm never going to feel those things again!" Tears were streaming down her face. Somewhere during her tirade, she had lost control of her emotions. Kahlan did not care. Richard was her husband, and he had seen her in far worse times.

Sighing, Richard let out a breath, and turned back to her. Suddenly, he brought his hands up and cupped her face. It was an odd sensation, feeling her own smooth palms instead of the coarse chaffed hands of her Richard, but at least he was touching her, trying to console her. She looked at him and watched as he closed his eyes and leaned forward, kissing her lightly on the lips. Kahlan gasped into his mouth, startled by the feeling. Her lips felt so different than his did, but the movements behind them were the same. Kahlan closed her eyes as well, and allowed herself to imagine that it was Richard, in his body, kissing her. She felt for sure that he was doing the same thing.

When his hand moved up to grab at her hair, as he often did when they kissed, Richard stopped and pulled away, letting out a breath and looking away. "I… I just wanted to show you that I still loved you," he said with a frown on his face.

Kahlan sucked in a deep breath and nodded, her tears abated. After a long moment, in which she started chewing on her lower lip, she glanced over at his vacant face and sighed. "What are we going to do?"

He looked over at her with her brilliant blue eyes, the fire that burned in them, however, was uniquely Richard. "We'll find another way," he spoke confidently. "There has to be another way. The first wizards must have encountered this. I'm sure there is more text in the books." He narrowed his eyes. "It might be wise to look through more of these books written by the wizard Jellico. He seems to have some knowledge on the subject."

Kahlan nodded.

"Here," Richard held out a hand. "Help me up."

"But what about—?"

Richard shook his head, dismissing it before she could even mention the ache he was feeling in his legs do to the rough lovemaking she had pleaded with him to give her last night. "I can handle it," he assured her. "All I need is to be able to focus my mind on a task and I can see it through."

She gripped his hand and helped him up, watching as he winced and grimace. He wobbled for a moment before getting his balance, placing a hand on her shoulder. For a moment, their movements were very much like they would have been if they were residing in their own bodies. It was kind of surreal.

"Help me get dressed," he pleaded, looking up at her and smiling crookedly.

"What?" she furrowed her brow smiling back. "Can't manage it by yourself, Seeker?"

"Hey," Richard smirked, and she beamed inwardly seeing him smile. "It's easier to get it off than put it on. And you know how much I love untying those laces." He raised an eyebrow suggestively and Kahlan laughed, seeing a look that was entirely Richard's plastered all over her face.

"All right, enough joking around," Kahlan chuckled. "Let's get you dressed."

Standing on his own, Richard pulled the robe off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Kahlan gaped at him as he walked past her to stand before the mirror. He placed his hands on his hips and gazed at his reflection. "You know, you really are quite gorgeous," he said, as his eyes roamed his reflection, slowly raking his lower lip under his teeth.

Kahlan came back and looked at her own reflection, seeing Richard's handsome face instead of her own. She hummed softly. "You're not that bad yourself, Richard."

He slowly began running his hands down his chest, feeling himself. "Can I ask you a question?" he said with his hands over her breasts.

She narrowed her eyes, almost telling him to stop groping her, but then bit her tongue, knowing that if she was in her own body, she would be enjoying the feel of his hands. "Alright."

"Back when we were on our quest, how did you run with these?" he asked, gesturing towards her full breasts.

Kahlan grinned and rolled her eyes. "Okay, enough goofing off, Richard!" she gave him a playful slap on the chest, and then remembered that the soft flesh under her hand was her own. She looked up into the crystal blue eyes that belonged to her, but were currently Richard's. There was a playfulness in them, the likes of which she had not seen since last night.

She stepped away from the mirror and opened the wardrobe. Richard stood back, groaning slightly as he moved, but none the worse for wear, and waited. Kahlan selected one of her white dresses, as Richard slipped into a pair of her black shorts. He then stared with confusion at the corset until she told him that he did not have to wear it, which seemed to please him greatly. She was, however, a little tempted to change her mind, just so he would know how she felt having to wear that ghastly thing.

Helping him into the dress was actually easier than Kahlan had thought. Once they tied the laces up, Richard closed his eyes, and kissed her again. It was not long or intimate, but it was just enough to remind her that he still loved her, even if he had to close his eyes to kiss her.

"You know, I'm going to need you to shave," he said, chuckling.

"What?" Kahlan blinked, startled when he backed away and rubbed her face.

"My chins are scratchy," he pouted. "I think I need a shave."

"You mean _I_ need a shave," she huffed and crossed her arms, giving him a sullen look.

Richard looked at her with his silly boyish smirk on her lips. "Hey, if I have to wear a dress and suffer having sore thighs from _my_ brilliant lovemaking skills, then you're going to have to maintain my body!"

"Maintain _your_ body?" she scoffed. "What about _mine_?"

"Huh?" he looked at her with a quizzical expression.

"You do realize how often I have to shave my legs to keep them so smooth, don't you?" she asked him pointedly, loving how his eyes went wide and his eyebrows rose. "And how long I have to soak my hair and rinse it to give it that raven black sheen and silky soft feel?" she continued, watching him squirm.

"Um?" he stammered.

Kahlan gave him a playful punch in the shoulder and laughed. "I'm just teasing you, Richard," she giggled. "You're such an easy mark, do you know that?"

He lowered his brow and almost looked very much like she did when she got in her Mother Confessor's stance. "Well, let's just hope it won't come to that, all right, because as I said before, I am not spreading my legs." He set his jaw and awkwardly crossed his arms over his breasts, looking down for a moment in disorientation. "I'm never going to get used to having these."

"You should talk," huffed Kahlan crossing her arms and glaring at him. "How do you think I feel having a flat chest, and reproductive organs that can get hurt so easily if someone tries to kick me in the groin."

Richard looked at her for a moment with a horrified expression. "Let's just hope that doesn't happen, all right. We'll just stay in the city."

"What if we have to leave Aydindril to find a way to reverse this?" Kahlan asked, trying to calm her hammering heart.

"Then we'll have Zedd and Cara accompany us," Richard responded, shuffling over to the other side of the room as he continued. "Jennsen and Darla can stay and look after Ashley and Sanya." Kahlan watched him as he knelt with a slight grunt, and came back with the Sword of Truth in his hands. "I hid it in the corner," he informed her. When he couldn't tighten the belt around her slim waist, he relented and looped it over his shoulder like a baldric, allowing the brilliant steel to rest against his back.

Kahlan looked at the image of herself in awe. She had never known what she had looked like with the sword on her back, with her long hair flowing down her shoulders and fluttering slightly in the breeze. She had to admit that she certainly did look breathtaking.

"All right," Richard inclined his head. "Let's go find Zedd and see if he can remember where he found those books by the wizard Jellico." He held out his hand and looked at her. Kahlan smiled and took his hand, allowing him to lead the way.


	8. Outburst

**Soul Fusion - Chapter 8 – Outburst**

Zedd and Verna had offered to help search through the library for another solution, and they were sitting on the other side of the vast room, going through old records that had been kept by the Wizard's Conclave while Richard and Kahlan focused on the large collection of journals written by the wizard Jellico. Richard was sitting at the very same table he had the day before, when Kahlan had still been in her self-imposed seclusion. Now, however, he was in her body, and feeling odd sensations in his middle. The best possible way he could describe them were to call them cramps. He knitted his eyebrows together and frowned. Kahlan was sitting across from him, leaning her elbow against the table and resting her chin on her open palm. The brown eyes that belonged to him seemed to be glued on him as she watched his every move.

"What?" he asked, looking up.

"Nothing," she said, averting her gaze, trying to make it seem like she had been reading from the book in front of her, but he was not fooled.

"Uh-huh," Richard shook his head at her. "You are not fooling me, Kahlan. You were thinking something."

"Well," she leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. "I just noticed the grimace that's been plastered over your face for the better part of the last hour."

"I just have these awful cramps in my stomach is all," Richard said with a wave of his hand.

"_Cramps_?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, cramps," Richard nodded, turning back to the journal he had been reading.

Kahlan looked at him for a moment, and then sighed. She almost sounded disappointed. Richard looked back up and furrowed his brow, gazing at her and trying to read her reaction. The way her brow was set and how she looked forlornly down at the pages of the book before her, he could tell she was either upset or disappointed.

"Kahlan," he leaned across the table and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "What is it? Talk to me."

She looked up and raked in a deep breath that had the sounds of her holding back a sob. "I… I was just hoping that we had created another confessor last night," Kahlan spoke softly. "But if those cramps you're feeling are what I think they are… then we did not."

"Uh?" Richard raised his eyebrows, slightly confused.

"When you go to the bathroom, check for bleeding," she said.

"What? No… I didn't hurt you that much, did I?" he asked, gasping slightly.

"No, no, nothing like that," Kahlan shook her head, trying to reassure him. She paused and took another deep breath, before locking eyes with him. "It's just my moon blood."

"Oh," Richard slumped down in his chair and resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief. He knew that Kahlan was hoping that she with child again, but he was silently relieved, because he did not want to have to deal with that. Though he understood her need to have more children, being the last confessor and all. He wanted to have children with her as well, but wanted at least some more time with her before they started increasing the size of their little family. Sanya was still breastfeeding, and Ashley was just beginning to learn to speak.

"You don't have to sound so relieved!" Kahlan snapped and stood up, crossing her arms, glaring at him with anger in her eyes. Richard gulped, recognizing the look, even if it was with his brown eyes instead of her fierce blue glare.

"Kahlan, I… I didn't mean it like that," Richard asserted, looking away from the books and focusing on her. She may be trapped in his body, but she was still his wife, and he wanted to comfort her. He pushed himself up and shuffled around the table to give her a hug.

She backed away from him, retaining her heated glare. "You're being so selfish, Richard!" she shouted, causing Zedd and Verna to look up from the manuscripts they had been going through. "All you've done is complain! First it was about the stiffness of my legs, then about having to breastfeed Sanya, and now… spirits… now you're sighing with relief that I'm not with child, even when you know that that's what I want!"

Richard stood still, not knowing how to respond. Kahlan took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling. She set her jaw and continued her glare at him. Spirits, she was seething with rage. He began to wish he had stayed silent about the cramps he was feeling.

"And above all that, you won't do the one thing that will restore us to our bodies!" Kahlan raged. "Some man you are! I'm willing to do what is necessary and all you say is _no_! Spirits, how did I ever fall in love with you!"

He reached out and placed a hand on her arm to calm her, but she tugged away from him, giving him a glare the likes of which he had never seen before. "Don't touch me!" she snapped. "You don't have that right anymore!" And with that, she turned around and stormed out of the library. Richard made a move to follow her, but Zedd stood up and blocked his path.

"Get out of the way, Zedd!" Richard growled. "She needs me!"

"Not right now, Richard," Zedd said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She needs to be alone for while."

His grandfather took a shallow breath. Richard knew that the wizard doubted very much that they would find another method of reversing the spell before the sunset. And he waited for the old man to say as much. Zedd did not disappoint.

"Richard…," he broached slowly. "You might have to give in to the fact that the only way to reverse this blasted spell is to make love with Kahlan." When Richard gave him a look, Zedd squeezed his shoulder sympathetically. "I know… I know… it would be extremely odd and uncomfortable, but the wizards of old did it to reverse the spell, that is how they knew it worked."

Knitting his eyebrows together, Richard tried to wrap his mind around the idea of laying on his back while Kahlan moved over him. Could they even do it? Kahlan would need to become aroused in his body, so that she could enter him. He shuddered, just thinking of it made him feel like less of a man.

"Zedd… how can you ask me to do that?" he said in a soft voice. "I know I'm in a woman's body, but my mind… my heart… are still male. I'm a man, Zedd."

"Yes, I know, my boy," Zedd replied, lowering his eyebrows. "But the more important thing is how much do you love her?"

"What are you talking about, Zedd? You know very well how much I love her!" Richard looked up, furrowing his brow, confused.

Zedd took a quick breath. "Kahlan may not show it much, but this has been extremely difficult for her," he explained. "She has been holding in her emotions almost all day, and right now, she… well, she just snapped. You need to give her some time to collect herself, then you need to talk to her and tell her that you are willing to do what is necessary to return to your bodies."

"But you… you said we both had to reach release," he said. "How… how can we do that, when just being in these bodies will make that near to impossible?"

"I don't know, my boy," the wizard replied. "But you must find a way. Not just for yourself… but for her as well."

Richard nodded and glanced past Zedd towards the door Kahlan had stormed out of. He bit his lower lip and narrowed his brow. His grandfather was right. Kahlan was right. Richard had been selfish. He had not really thought of how difficult this had been on Kahlan. She wanted to be back in her body, to bear his children. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, his mind reeling with the decision he was making, Richard closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, readying himself to submit to his Kahlan in a way he had never submitted before.


	9. Lost

**Soul Fusion - Chapter 9 – Lost**

As she stormed out of the library, Kahlan noticed Zedd stand up and move to block Richard. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, willing herself to hold firm and steadfast. Since he was in her body right now, he did not have his damn warm brown eyes to melt her heart with, so she did not have to worry about that. But still, she was not going to give him any opening to work with.

Crossing her arms and walking down the dark halls of the Wizard's Keep, Kahlan soon found herself lost in the labyrinthine pathways and corridors that dominate the structure. She paused at an open doorway and took a breath, glancing around at all the unfamiliar sights. The stone walls were a bit dark here, almost as if the soot from decades old torches had been coated over them. She skimmed her fingers along the blacken walls, bringing away a layer of ash. Kahlan looked at it, narrowing her eyes. It was cold, and the ash was hard and caked, a testament to its age.

Heaving in a deep breath, Kahlan tried to quell the rising tide of panic that was threatening to grip her heart. She was usually more careful about things, and it surprised her that she had gotten lost. It had always been difficult to go anywhere in the Wizard's Keep without a wizard, because one needed a wizard to lower barriers that blocked your path. But somehow, being within the body of her Seeker, her Richard, had given her access to areas of the Keep she had never had access before. She furrowed her brow. Perhaps it was because being within Richard gave her access to his Han, since a wizard's Han is tied to his blood, unlike how her confessing powers were linked to her soul.

She stopped dead still and gulp. She—Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor, trapped in her husband's body—most likely currently possessed both the powers of confession and the powers of a wizard. And that wizard was Richard, the Seeker of Truth, who just so happened to hold the most powerful Han the world had ever seen in three thousand years, at least that is what Verna had told them and Zedd seemed to concur with the Sister of Light.

Chewing on her lower lip, Kahlan looked around with wide eyes, wondering what other things she could do. Raising her hands, she focused her mind, commanding the torches to light. She felt it, a knot in her chest that was different from the stirrings of her confession powers, which always felt like a storm raging within. And this felt different. There was a warmth to it that brought her some calm and comfort, beyond that she could not explain it.

Opening her eyes, she heard the puff and whoosh of flames igniting. Her eyes beheld what her ears had heard and she gasped, seeing a row of evenly spaced torches come to life with flames all along the dark hallway. Blinking, she shifted and turned around in a circle, watching as the flames seemed to continue to come to life down into the darkness, illuminating the corridor she was in. That's when she felt it, a feeling like something she had never felt before. She could almost call it an intuition or a perception; it was something akin to those.

Kahlan smiled, oddly proud and pleased with herself. The perception feeling rose again, stronger than before and she followed it. She was a little nervous to where it would lead, but something just compelled her to walk and move her feet. Going at a steady pace, Kahlan noticed how the torches would extinguish themselves after she passed, and the ones further along would ignite to light her way. She wondered if Richard had even uncovered this power. The only magic she had ever seen him prefer was the Soul Fusion spell, the very spell that had caused them the trouble they were in now. Laughing softly, she guessed he could be pretty stupid at times.

Suddenly, she no longer remembered why she was angry with him. Kahlan remembered being furious with him, but as of this moment, for the life of herself, she could not remember. It was like something had happened to make her forget. Then she felt the power within her again and she grinned, no longer caring that she had forgotten something as trivial as what Richard might have done. He was nothing. Nothing. And she… she was everything. Kahlan was an exceptional confessor, with a recovery period of less than an hour, whereas other confessors usually took several hours—some even days—to fully recover from confessing. And on top of that, she now had command of the most powerful Han in existence. Granted it was due to the stupidity of Richard that she had it, but she had it nonetheless. And she was going to use it.

D'Hara was going to pay for their crimes during the reign of Darken Rahl. She was going to level it, destroy the People's Palace and confess any that stood in her way. She would amass an army the likes of which had never before been seen: An army of confessed followers, who would do anything for her and her alone. She would be unstoppable… invincible! She would become a god! Become? No, she was already divine. She was the Creator herself, embodied in both mind and spirit. All those who opposed her will, would be vanquished and their souls surrendered, added to her army of mindless confessed minions.

Kahlan turned a corner and came to an abrupt halt, realizing what she had been thinking. She shook her head and knitted her eyebrows together, ashamed that she had thought such thoughts. Confessors did not seek vengeance. They sought justice and truth. That was why they did all they could to protect the Seeker of Truth. And why a Seeker always had a Confessor. The strange pull on her Han called her again, and she turned in the corridor and found herself staring at stairwell that led up.

Stepping with light steps, still a little overwhelmed by the powerful hold her delusions had had on her, Kahlan walked up the spiral stairwell, watching as the flames ignited and extinguished on the torches in their niches as she past. There was a light coming from the top. It filter down, illuminating the steps, weak at first, but stronger as she continued to climb. Eventually she made her way to the top and found herself standing along the crenellation near the high top of the Wizard's Keep, looking down below at the city of Aydindril, the bright dome of the Confessor's Palace glimmering in the afternoon sun.

Kahlan paused and caught her breath. _The afternoon sun!_ Spirits, she had been lost and meandering through the Keep for five hours. Time was running out. If she did not find Richard soon, their one chance at being returned into their own bodies would be lost forever. The sun was blazing in the distance, long since passing its zenith and was already more than halfway through its descent.

"There you are!" she heard the high pitch and irritated voice that had belonged to her last night.

Spinning around, she saw blue eyes glaring at her with frustration and annoyance. Setting her jaw, ready for a fight, Kahlan confronted her intruder.

"I told you to leave me alone!" she snapped back, bristling with anger.

"Kahlan," Richard brushed the long lush raven hair that belonged to the Mother Confessor, away from his face. "Listen to me, you're allowing the rage to seize control of you. I know; I've felt it myself. Being a Rahl does that to me. They have a fury within their blood that is hard to control. Adding the magic of the Sword of Truth into the mix only further inflames that rage."

Kahlan took a deep breath through her nostrils and glared at him, terrifyingly imagining striking him down with the sword that was strapped onto his back, confused how it could be affecting her while he had it. Richard took a step forward, and she took a step back, not trusting herself around him. She was so angry with him. It all came back to her in a rush: His constant complaining, his complete lack of sympathy for what she must be feeling, the way he had sighed with relief when the firsts signs of her cycle had begun—indicating that she was not with child—not to mention how he had completely dismissed the only way that was guaranteed of restoring them to their rightful bodies.

"What do you want, Richard?" she snapped at him, glaring and crossing her arms.

"You," he said, shifting uncomfortably. His brow furrowed and it was clear he was having difficultly saying what needed to be said. He closed his eyes and let out a soft breath, brushing the long hair from his face as the wind kept swirling it around him. "I'll do it, Kahlan. For you… I'll do anything."

"Do what?" she caught her breath, almost afraid of what he was going to say.

Richard looked up at her with her big blue eyes. "I'll make love to you… submit to you as… as you submitted to me," he choked out. She stepped closer and Kahlan found she could not move. His hand came up and cupped her face. "I love you, Kahlan. And if reversing this spell means that I have to bite back my pride and make love to you while in a woman's body, then I will."

Kahlan swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked up to see the sun continuing its descent. It was getting awfully close to sunset! Did he have to wait this long to concede to what needed to be done? Turning back to him, she flung her arms around him and hugged him fiercely.

"Oh, thank you, Richard… thank you!" she backed up and closed her eyes as she kissed him. Richard was hesitant at first, but he relaxed into her and raised his hand to hold the side of her face. Backing away to breathe, Kahlan rested her forehead against his. "Richard… what... what do I do? I… I need you to tell me what to do."

Richard took a deep breath, his face flushing. "We don't have time to do anything romantic," he said, noting the setting sun, just as she had. "And we might have to spur on our releases, but… but I think it can be done." He bit his lower lip. "Kahlan… I have no idea how to respond or… or how to please you whilst in a woman's body."

"Just love me, Richard," she said, looking down at him, feeling slightly odd to be looking at herself, knowing that she would soon be making love to Richard while trapped in his body, as he was trapped in hers. This would be an interesting and strange experience to be sure. "That's all you need to do, is love me."

Richard inclined his head and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Then, ever so slightly, he guided her to the stone floor, the wind rushing above them, and the city below unaware of the awkward yet necessary lovemaking that was about to happen.


	10. Sunset

**Soul Fusion - Chapter 10 – Sunset**

"Just love me, Richard. That's all you need to do, is love me."

That was what she had told him to do, but spirits, did Kahlan actually understand what she was asking him to do? For him to love her within a woman's body meant that he was going to have to submit to her in a way that he had never submitted to her before. His mind reeled with what needed to be done as he guided her down, while he removed the Sword of Truth from his back and placed it on the stone floor beside them. Richard was determined to see this through, for her… for them, though he was still a little anxious over the whole thing. Closing his eyes, he kissed her, feeling the stubble on his chin, wondering how he ever excited her so much with a scratchy cheeks. Kahlan had allowed him to guide them to the stone floor, hiding behind the crenellation. But he was growing worrisome that he might not be able to do it.

Gasping as they broke the kiss, he opened his eyes and stared into the warm brown orbs that were currently Kahlan's, since she resided in his body. They were fogged with want and need, but mixed with the same worry and concern he was feeling. He caressed the side of her face and ignored the color of the eyes staring back at him, and focused on how the look reflecting out of those eyes was entirely his Kahlan.

"How… how are we going to arouse ourselves?" she asked, swallowing hard, looking at him for guidance and instruction.

Richard took in a deep breath. "Close your eyes and think of me," he said. "Close them, and think of last night, of the love and desire you have." He watched as Kahlan closed her eyes and narrowed her brow, concentrating. He followed his own advice and closed his eyes. "Imagine you are in your own body. Picture me standing above you, imagine me naked… remember and imagine anything that excites and arouses you about me. Concentrate on it. Imagine and picture only that."

Closing his eyes, Richard breathed through his nose and imagined his Kahlan as she laid on that big white bed in her bedchambers. He pictured her supple features loosely concealed by the skimpy nightgown she had been wearing. He remembered the feelings and sensations that had stirred in his chest when he had seen her lying there, her beauty beyond anything he had ever seen. She was perfect in everyway. Her breasts just the right size for his hands to cup and hold, her legs long and slender, her hips perfectly shaped, and her skin that creamy white that seemed like milk and tasted like honey.

Just thinking about her naked got him salivating. He thought of the sweetness between her legs that he would touch and tease, then taste and lick, and finally enter, feeling her inner walls squeeze around him. It was a feeling he would never grow tired of. As he concentrated on his memories of entering her and moving above her, kissing and sucking on her neck, shoulder, and breasts, Richard began to feel his body warm with arousal and need. He felt something stir in his middle that was unlike anything he had felt before… and… and if felt good. He could feel the wetness that was his Kahlan grow and increase, the warm feelings coalescing in his middle. Spirits, it felt amazing.

"Oh, spirits, Richard…," Kahlan groaned. He opened his eyes in a flash and looked at Kahlan in his body. Her cheeks were flushed with arousal as well, and as he shifted he could feel the evidence that she had become aroused as well. For a moment, he panicked, feeling the warmth and firmness of what had been the proof of his need for his Kahlan just the other night press up against his thigh.

Kahlan shuddered and shivered, her eyes wide with confusion and anxiety. "I… I never knew what you felt… spirits, Richard, it's like a throbbing need. How…?" she gasped. "How do you deal with this sensitivity? And need? Spirits, it's so difficult!"

"I concentrate on how much I want to please you, Kahlan," Richard said, reaching over to undo the laces on her trousers. He was beginning to think of a way to help her reach release. Handling himself in his hands would be nothing new. When he had been away from his Kahlan, spirits… even when he had been with her on the quest to stop Darken Rahl, he had used his own hand to pleasure himself while thinking of her.

"What are you doing?" Kahlan groaned slightly and looked down, watching his hands.

"We might not have to actually make love," he said, almost feeling terrible about saying it. "We just have to both reach release at the other's hand, right?"

Kahlan furrowed her brow as he freed the throbbing hardness from the constraints of her trousers. She looked down and gasped. Seeing it from this point of view was different, to be sure, but still the sight of Richard's manhood still excited her. Yet still, she wished that she could feel him enter her and make her his, like he had last night.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I can pleasure you, Kahlan," Richard spoke slowly, in a firm voice, keeping his eyes averted from eyes. "When I've been separated from you, Kahlan… I… I would pleasure myself while thinking about you," he confessed. "I can do that now, and… and not feel that awkward about doing it… since… since I've done that before."

Kahlan nodded in understanding. "Then I can do the same to you," she said, reaching down to part the folds of his skirt to tug at the black shorts underneath.

Richard looked up at her and knitted his eyebrows together. "Do you know what to do?" he asked.

"I… I've never done it to myself," she admitted. "But I have my memories of how you touched me to work with. I… I will just do as you did."

Richard nodded and closed his eyes, shifting his hips up to allow her to pull his underthings down past his knees. Kahlan's hand watched its way around for a moment before finding that spot between his legs. He gasped, stunned by the feeling. His chest constricted and he let out a soft whimpering sound.

"Spirits, Kahlan," he moaned, leaning his head against her shoulder. He reached down and grabbed his hardness, wrapping his fingers around it as he did when he pleasured himself and began to stroke.

Kahlan groaned and he felt her buck her hips. "Richard," she moaned his name, and he knitted his eyebrows together recognizing her moan, yet a little disturbed at hearing it in his voice.

He closed his eyes and imagined Kahlan, using the same images he would use when he had pleasured himself while apart from her. He could feel Kahlan's fingers working him down between his legs, and he could not help but moan and groan as he felt the pleasure intensify as she touched that most sensitive of places on her body. He picked up the pace of his stroking, and she mimicked his pace. Then he let out a breathy gasp, feeling her push one finger up into him.

"Spirits! Kahlan!" he groaned opening his eyes and gritting his teeth. The feeling of her finger inside of him was unimaginable. He felt strange, having a foreign object penetrate him, yet at the same time it was rapture. Kahlan looked at him, furrowing her brow, looking worried.

"What? Did I hurt you?" she asked, as his fingers stopped stroking the hardness that had once been his.

"No. Spirits, no," he blinked, involuntarily squeezing the inner muscles he now commanded around her finger. "Kahlan, I had no idea how much pleasure you felt from my touch."

She smiled languidly, her cheeks blushing. "And I had know idea how just feeling my hands on you excited you so much."

Richard heaved in a breath, wondering if he was capable of willingly lying back and allowing Kahlan to guide his hardness into his body. He had just felt the pleasure that she felt when she slipped her finger inside of him, so now he was pondering what intense rapture would come should he accept all of his complete length into the wet moistness that was only growing wetter between his thighs.

"Kahlan…," he began. Spirits, he could not believe he was actually going to do it. Part of him was considering the possibility that he had just gone insane, while the other part was screaming for him to give in, to feel what his beloved felt when he made her moan and cry his name in ecstasy. Surely her moans and spasms of euphoria was all the proof he needed that it was complete bliss for her.

"Yes, Richard?" Kahlan stilled her hand.

"Kahlan…," Richard began again, making up his mind, and giving in to the insane part. "I'll do it… I'll spread my legs."

"Richard?"

"I want to," he assured her, rubbing her face. "I want to know the rapture I give you. I… I can handle it. And…," he looked away. "I need to feel it. I need to know that I do please you."

"But you do," Kahlan asserted. "You do please me, more than you can imagine."

"Exactly," Richard said. "That is why I must feel it for myself." He held her face and gazed into the warm brown eyes that would hopefully be his again after he submitted to her. "And then you'll be able to feel how much you please me, why you are the only woman who could ever please me."

"But won't it be uncomfortable for you?" she asked. "I'm usually so wet and slick before you enter me."

"Thinking about you has made me wet," he affirmed. "You're feeling me right now, you can tell how wet I am."

"Richard?" Kahlan sounded like she was having second thoughts.

He almost laughed. She had been the one pushing for them to do what Zedd had told them they needed to do, yet now, when he had finally come around, it seemed like she was the one not wanting to do it. He grabbed his manhood in his hands and gave it a squeeze, knowing exactly what that would do to Kahlan. She gasped and let out a throaty groan. His body's natural instincts took control of Kahlan and she rolled up on top of him, as he pulled her skirts up. He opened his legs and felt her settle between them.

"Richard…?" Kahlan knitted her eyebrows together. "I… I can't. I know I… I…"

"Shh," he placed a finger on her lips. "You can do it. I will guide the motions."

Kahlan gulped and looked down at him, holding her weight off him with her arms. He felt the tip of his hardness brush against Kahlan's folds and he shivered, surprised at the feeling that it elicited his the female body he currently inhabited. Kahlan shivered and groaned slightly.

"Richard…?"

"Just ease forward, Kahlan," he instructed her, shocked by his sudden willingness to feel an intrusion into his body. Perhaps being aroused within a woman's body was affecting him more than he thought it would. Whatever was happening, it was working, because his inhibitions had been shed and thrown out, and he was willing to do what was necessary to unite their souls once more so that they could be restored to where they belonged.

Running his hands down her back, Richard found his backside, and gently pushed her down, guiding her into him.

"NO!" suddenly came an irritatingly annoying voice. "STOP!"


	11. Fury

**Soul Fusion - Chapter 11 – Fury**

"NO! STOP!"

Kahlan did as the voice commanded. It was almost instinct, there was no real thinking involved, she just reacted. Her chest tightened and she was surprised that she was feeling relief at hearing that voice interrupt them. She had been poised at the brink of making love with Richard while trapped in his body, as he was in hers. It was all very awkward and disorienting. Her heart was pounding with anxiety and fear. She knew she had been the one to push Richard into doing this, but now that she was at the threshold, so to speak, and she was having her doubts as to whether or not she could even do it.

She had barely begun entering Richard—_her body_—when the voice had called for them to stop. Moving back, she let out a soft sigh of relief, and looked up to see Zedd standing at the threshold of the doorway, a bemused looking Cara not far behind him. Richard moved under her, confused. He shifted as she moved off him and looked up.

"Zedd!" he hissed out, his brow lowering in anger.

"Please, you must stop!" Zedd nearly shouted, stepping out of the doorway, his shoulder length silvery hair blowing wildly in the wind. The sun was still continuing its descent and dusk was fast approaching.

Ignoring Richard, Kahlan hiked up her trousers and stood, retying the laces. Cara helped Richard up, who quickly shifted the skirts to cover himself as he started to tug the black shorts up.

"Spirits, tell me you have not—?" Zedd began in a rush, his eyes wide with terror.

"No," Kahlan quickly answered, sucking in a breath.

"Dammit, Zedd!" Richard growled, leaning on Cara's arm for support as he worked the black shorts all the way back up. "You told us we needed to make love before the sun sets, and that is what we were doing!"

"But you haven't, have you?" Zedd asked, his bushy eyebrows rising in panic. "Please, spirits, tell me you have not made love yet."

Kahlan shook her head, utterly confused. Zedd had been the one to tell them that the only way to reverse the spell was to make passionate love to one another; to basically repeat what they had done the previous night before the switch in their bodies had occurred. Yet now here he was practically scared to death that they had done what he had told them to do. Kahlan was completely baffled. Heaving her chest as she breathed in the cool air, trying to stifle the flush of arousal that still coarse through the male body she inhabited, Kahlan looked out at the city and gasped in horror.

"Richard!" she cried, clutching at him and pointing out at the horizon.

Richard turned and looked out, equally gaping in terror as the sun disappeared and night fell. The panic immediately seized hold of Kahlan's heart and she felt like she was going to faint. They had been so close, probably even minutes away from reversing the spell. But Zedd had stopped them for some reason. And now their only shot at returning to their rightful bodies was gone, forever lost.

"No! No! NO!" she wailed, feeling a hole rip open in her heart. Tears streamed down her face and she turned on Zedd. "What have you done? Why… why?"

Richard held her, but with her being in his body, he could not hold her back. Cara had to come in and help Richard to restrain her. Her body was shaking and she was trembling like mad. She was going to be trapped in Richard's body forever now! She was never going to be able to feel Richard's love—the love that only he could give her—ever again. And all because Zedd had to be meddlesome and interrupt them, just like he had during all that time ago when they had been on the quest to defeat Darken Rahl.

The rage was unleashed within. Kahlan let it go, soaring and basking in its glory. She flung her head back and screamed. The tremors throughout her body continued and she felt the power surge in her. It was addicting feeling that power… that control.

"Zedd! She's going into the Con Dar!" she was vaguely aware of Richard shouting.

"It's much more worse than that, my boy," Zedd responded, almost too calmly. "Kahlan is not just a confessor with the power of you're wizard's Han, but she's a confessor in a man's body." He paused. "She's a male confessor, Richard! You know what that means!"

Kahlan wrestled her arms free of Richard and Cara's grasp. The rage was pulling at her, telling her to let loose and embrace it. She liked the feeling of it as it raged inside her. It gave her power like she had never had before. It was intoxicating and oh so addictive. Plowing forward, feeling the wind rush around her as the magic within her intensified, she directed her fury at the one who had prevented her from returning to her body. He had no right to stop what they had been doing.

Lifting a hand, she reached for him, intent on making him her slave. But then, at the last moment, someone jumped in front of her, taking the brunt of her powers as they unleashed. A sizzling bolt of purple lightning burst forth as at same time that her power released into the would-be-hero who had jumped in front of her, foolishly protecting the wizard from what was his due.

The lightning flashed again and she saw the face of the fool. The power surging within her roared with terror at what she saw. It was her face… meaning it was Richard. His shoulders slumped and his neck jarred backwards as her power pushed into him. Her mouth dropped and she screamed in horror as she watched him collapsed before her feet. The Blood Rage left her immediately and she feel to her knees, the sap in her strength and energy that she usually felt when she came out of the Con Dar did not come. She was simply herself again, realizing that the storm inside of her, the rage and craze for power driven by her being a confessor in a man's body, might have just cost her the life of the one person she valued more than anything else.

"No, Richard… no," she cried softly, grabbing his head and pulling it into her lap. Cara dropped down besides her, placing a hand on Richard's neck.

"He has a pulse," she said in a low voice. "He's alive."

"Give him the Breath of Life!" Kahlan wailed.

"There is no obvious injuries," Cara objected, creasing her brow. "And if I don't know what is wrong with him, giving him the Breath of Life might do him more harm than good."

"Let me check him."

Kahlan glared up at the source of that voice.

Zedd looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "I can help him, dear one," the wizard assured her. "You can trust me not to do anything to harm him or your body. He is my grandson, remember."

Kahlan bit her lower lip and nodded. She watched, terror and fear clenching in her chest as the old wizard hovered his hands over Richard's chest and head, mumbling incoherent words she did not understand. Closing her eyes, she whispered some soft prayers to the good spirits to bring her Richard back to her.

There was a sudden gasp and her eyes flew open. Richard was coughing and franticly looking around. His eyes locked on her and she saw something in them that made her heart sink deep in her chest. His eyes held a complete devotion that she had never wanted to see in his eyes, granted they weren't his real eyes, but the soul that they reflected back out at her was his. It was true, Richard always looked at her with devotion, but not this kind of devotion. This was the kind of devotion that made her sick to her stomach. Kahlan had long ago accepted her powers and what they did, but that did not mean she enjoyed using them to enslave souls.

Richard's lips quivered and parted. "Command me, Confessor."


	12. Grief

**Soul Fusion - Chapter 12 – Grief**

"Command me, Confessor," Richard spoke with complete and utter devotion, his eyes gazing up at her with a longing and love that was not his own or natural in anyway, yet that of the confessed.

Kahlan shook her head, sobbing softly as she clutched her middle, feeling her insides churn and rip apart with despair and misery. Richard shifted and sat up beside her, his eyes going wide with worry for his confessor. He tentatively reached out and touched her arm. She flinched, and his eyes grew watery. Ignoring his pleas, Kahlan looked up at Zedd, her eyes rimmed red with tears. "How… how can this have happened?" she cried. "Richard's immune to my touch. His love for me protects him. He… he should not be confessed!"

"Master?" his voice startled her and she looked up at him, confused as to why he was calling her that. Their bodies may have been swapped, but Richard knew that she was his wife, a woman's soul trapped in a man's body. "Master?" he spoke again. "Have I displeased you, master?" His voice was fill with worry, and he reached out for her again, obviously wanting to comfort her. She could tell it was breaking his confessed heart to see her sobbing.

"_Master_?" Kahlan gulped in puzzlement. She turned her head away from Richard and looked towards Zedd. "Zedd… please, help?"

The old wizard knelt down beside her and gazed at Richard, whose brow was creased with worry. "Dear one, you must listen and understand," Zedd spoke slowly, in a clear and calm voice. "As of right now, you are not the woman he loves. Spirits, you have not been the _woman_ he loves since the sun rose."

"But… Zedd, he knows its me!" Kahlan interrupted, jumping back as the confessed Richard tried touching her again.

"Yes, he knows," the old wizard nodded, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and allowing her to turn to him and bury herself in his arms. The confessed Richard leaned back on his heels and slowly began rocking back and forth, hugging himself, looking extremely distressed. "And he does love you, dear one. But right now, his eyes and mind are constantly in a battle over who you are. His eyes see a man. They see him, as he was last night. His mind argues back that it's not him, but you, the woman he loves. It becomes a tug of war, one which creates doubt… doubt which allows your powers in to seize control." Zedd paused and heaved in a deep breath. "That was why I had to stop you two from making love. Your powers would release and take him."

Kahlan sniffled, her sobs rocking her body. "Are… are you saying that, as of this morning, Richard did not love me enough to be protected from my powers, that at any point during this day when we kissed or held hands, I might have accidentally confessed him if I lost control for a split second?"

Cara harrumphed. "I think that's obvious!"

Zedd shot the Mord'Sith a disapproving glare. Richard suddenly sat up and bolted for Cara, his hands grabbing for her neck, trying to strangle her. Kahlan was vaguely aware of him shouting out something about the Mord'Sith insulting his master.

Stumbling back away from Zedd, Kahlan clutched her hand to her heart, sucking in a gasp. "He doesn't even remember who I really am?" she wailed.

"In this confessed haze, yes, I'm afraid so, dear one," Zedd said, following her, trying his best to reassure the distraught confessor.

Kahlan hugged herself and cried. Richard had halted his assault on Cara before it had really begun, having noticed his confessor's distress. He rushed to her side, his eyes big and worried. "Do not be sad, master. I am here. Tell me what to do," he spoke in a pleading voice that sounded so much like hers, especially considering that it was with her actual voice, since his soul was in her body right now.

Zedd pushed past Richard, who grumbled and shot the wizard a heated glare before returning to his fawning of his confessor. "Kahlan," Zedd broach softly as she leaned against the crenellation, contemplating jumping off the battlements. "You must give him a command… and soon. You know the consequences of what will happened if one of the confessed is not given an order."

Her eyes grew wide and she trembled, unable to say what she knew would happen. She had seen it before, once when she was young and had been forced to confess someone by her father. Kahlan had been too terrified to say anything and had been forced to watch the man crumple at her feet whimpering for a command, one she never gave. He had died, which had been of no great disappointment to her father, since he had wanted her to confess the man so that he could then get at the man's wife. Oh, the terrible things she had been forced to do for her father! Kahlan wallowed in self-loathing for a moment, before Zedd's voice called her back to the present.

"They will die out of worry that they have displeased their confessor," Zedd said it anyways, and stood back allowing his words to sink in.

Swallowing past the horror and panic in her throat, she inclined her head, knowing that Zedd was right. Kahlan did not want Richard to die, not even while confessed. Part of him was still her Richard. But she knew of another way to free him. She needed to kill herself. Then Richard would be free of confession. He might still be forever trapped in her body, never able to return to his own, but he would be free and more than capable of taking care of their daughters. The line of confessors would continue through them. She had done her duty. She had two children. Granted she had been hoping to bear more than one child to Richard, but fate had at least granted her that much.

Leaning against the crenellation, Kahlan gazed down over the edge at the long drop off the Wizard's Keep to the black abyss below where the chasm that separated the Keep from the rest of Aydindril gaped open like a giant maw waiting to swallow her whole.

"Oh no you don't, Kahlan!" she heard Cara snap. Pivoting on her heels, she was met by fierce D'Haran eyes as the Mord'Sith glared at her. "I think you know how I feel about you, confessor. But for some reason beyond my comprehension, Richard loves you. I had to spend months listening to him bemoan his loss when you had taken that confessed mate," she spat that out the last part with disgust.

Kahlan still felt the ache of that betrayal. She would never forgive herself for giving into the council's demands. The Mord'Sith grabbed her and roughly pulled her away from the edge of the crenellation, away from the bottomless drop that would end her suffering and free Richard.

"I am not going to allow you to take yourself away from him… _again_!" the Mord'Sith seethed. "None of us will be able to handle Richard if he loses you forever, his grief will be too great for even my charms to break through." She huffed slightly, shoving Kahlan away from the crenellation. "Spirits know I tried tempting him back in that damn cabin. But he never gave in. He always thought of you, even when he thought he could never have you! Even when you were being a two-timing slut with that confessed mate of yours!"

"CARA!" Zedd growled, narrowing his brow. "That's enough. I think she gets the picture."

Cara crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "She'd better."

Kahlan blinked, both startled and surprised by the Mord'Sith's little speech. She had always suspected Cara's feelings for Richard were more than just that of a loyal Mord'Sith. She had long believed, since the moment the blonde haired temptress had join the Seeker's merry band that she wanted Richard and was annoyed that the Seeker only had eyes for the Mother Confessor. But to hear that admitted out loud was a bit overwhelming, not to mention the stinging retort about Kahlan two-timing Richard with Dragen.

"Look, dear one," Zedd said, stepping forward. "As much as I disapprove of Cara's choice of words, she is correct. You cannot simply abandon Richard. He loves you more than any man has ever loved a woman. He'd go to the ends of the world and back for you."

She sniffled and wiped her arm across her nose, blinking back her tears as she reined in control of her emotions. Kahlan may be trapped in the body of the Seeker of Truth, but her heart was still that of a confessor. She knew how to suppress her emotions so that they did not interfere with her logic. Yet that control she was so used to having had started to weaken the moment she had allowed Richard into her heart all those years ago in Hartland. Kahlan was weak against his charm, his smile, and his warm brown eyes. Richard made her want to melt and no one… no man had ever made her feel like that before.

Closing her eyes, she let out a shallow breath, admitting that Cara and Zedd were right. She could not leave Richard, even while confessed and trapped in her body... he was still her Richard. And he needed his confessor. He needed his wife. Biting her lower lip, she opened her eyes and looked up at Zedd. The old wizard gave her a soft smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, directing her attention to the worrisome Richard, who was slowly rocking back and forth with concern for his confessor.

"Give him an order, dear one," Zedd told her quietly.

Kahlan sucked in a deep breath and nodded to Richard. He stopped rocking back and forth, cocking his head expectantly, waiting for his confessor to tell him what to do. "Come here and hold my hand," she commanded, stretching out a hand.

"Yes, master!" Richard's face lit up with joy at having a task he could perform to please his confessor. He immediately jumped up and ducked between Zedd and Cara to stand by her, taking her hand in his.

Kahlan could not help but let out a soft sob when the feel of his hand was nothing like the Richard she knew. Even with him being in her body, the way he had held her hand before had remained the same, despite the fact it was her hand he was commanding instead of his. But now there was no love in the way his hand held hers, at least not a love that was not induced by confession.


	13. Bed

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 13 – Bed**

Kahlan stood by the edge of the big white bed in the Mother Confessor's chambers. She heaved in a deep sigh. It had only been twenty-four hours ago that she and Richard had been in that bed making fierce and passionate love, yet now everything was different. Her husband was no longer himself, confessed and currently trapped in her body, while she was trapped in his. Blankly staring at nothing in particular, Kahlan was vaguely aware of Richard standing by the wardrobe on the other side of the room, changing out of her white Mother Confessor's gown. When she sniffled, he looked over his shoulder at her, the long raven black hair flowing down his bare back. Was that how she looked like to him?

"Don't mind me, Richard," she spoke softly. "Continue getting ready for bed."

He nodded, ever the faithful confessed, and continued with undressing, wiggling his hips as he removed himself from the gown. Kahlan narrowed her eyes and stared at her bottom, smiling slightly at the curve and firmness of it. Seeing it from this angle—the point of view Richard saw it from—Kahlan could see why Richard enjoyed drifting his hand down her lower back to give her playful squeezes. She smiled at the memories. Kahlan had enjoyed his playfulness as well, especially when he would touch her in intimate ways. She relished the feel of his hands and his touch. Chewing on her lower lip, she watched as Richard walked over to the wardrobe, selecting a lacy white nightgown to wear to bed.

Averting her eyes as he got dress, Kahlan thought about the events of an hour ago. After everything that had happened that evening, she could still not understand how Zedd could simply tell her to get some sleep. He had stopped them from making love before the sun set; a thing he had told them was required for reversing the Soul Fusion spell. And he had yet to fully explain the reason why he had interrupted and stopped them from doing so. And then she had gone into the Con Dar, an experience she never liked.

This time, when she entered the Blood Rage, her worse fears had been realized. She had feared it would happen since the moment Giller had triggered that deadly magic. Kahlan had confessed her Richard… her love, the one man she thought was immune to her confessor's touch. He had become a fly trapped in a web, and she… she was the spider. Her powers wielded over him and seized his soul, destroying the man she loved. Kahlan was still reeling from it. She could not understand how it had happened. She had thought it was impossible, especially considering that they had made love several times since she had given birth to Ashley and not once had her powers been able to claim him.

"We can wait until the morning to find the answers, dear one," Zedd had said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she stood there holding Richard's hand, the first command she had given him once he had been confessed. "Go and rest. For now, that is the best thing… for both of you."

Kahlan had reluctantly agreed, grabbing Richard's hand and taking him back down the labyrinthine passageways of the Wizard's Keep, and then through the streets of Aydindril to the Confessor's Palace. Richard had obediently followed, holding her hand while gazing at her with the look of unconditional love that all confessed have. But still, there had been no doubt in her mind about taking Richard with her to bed. Despite everything that had happened, he was still her husband, even if he was not himself right now, in mind or body.

"Master?"

Kahlan blinked and looked up to see Richard looking at her with big blue eyes filled with worry and concern.

"Yes, Richard, what is it?" she asked, shifting to stand closer to the bed. She had already changed and was wearing a simple night tunic. It smelled of Richard, which was one of the reasons she had put it on. Plus it was the night tunic he had worn when they had been living in the cabin he had built in Westland along Trunt Lake.

"Is something wrong, master?" he asked, the tone still his even if with her voice.

"No, nothing," Kahlan said, releasing a breath as she averted her eyes to fiddle with the edges of the bed sheets.

He nodded, not entirely convinced and pulled the nightgown up over his shoulders. Tugging it down to cover himself, Richard turned back to her. "Is this pleasing to you, master?" he inquired.

Kahlan swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked up at him, making sure to glance over him long enough to convince him that she was actually taking in his appearance. "Yes," she said quickly, not wanting to worry him. "Get into bed now."

"Yes, master," Richard nodded and did as he was told, lifting the blankets and crawling into bed. He laid down on his back and rested his head on the pillow. "How will you like to take me this evening, master?" he suddenly asked.

Without intending it, Kahlan gasped. "What?" she blinked.

Richard furrowed his brow and looked concerned, like he had done something wrong and was going to displease his confessor. Sitting up slightly, he adjusted the hair around his face and gazed up at her. "That is what you want, isn't it, master?" he inquired, sounding truly perplexed. "Why else would you order me into your bed?"

Kahlan sat down on the edge, biting her tongue in worry as she looked over him, concerned that something more had happened to him than just being confessed. "Richard…," she broached cautiously, "do you know who you are?"

"I am your servant, master," he answered promptly, no hesitation or doubt in his voice.

"No, I mean, before you were confessed," Kahlan nearly snapped at him. She closed her eyes and took a quick breath before looking back at him and giving him a small smile, apologizing.

"I… I…," Richard's brow creased in fear and worry. "I'm so sorry, master! I want to please, really I do, but I cannot remember. Please… don't be angry with me."

"Shh," Kahlan put a finger on his lips. "I am not angry at you. I am angry at myself."

"Huh?" his brow furrowed in confusion. "Why? You are perfect, master," protested the confessed Richard. "You are incapable of making mistakes or harming anyone."

"Oh, but I can," Kahlan murmured under her breath, but not loud enough that he could hear. She shifted all the way up onto the bed, pulling the blankets over her legs and resting her back against the headboard. Richard glanced up at her, knitting his eyebrows together in worry.

"Master?"

Kahlan groaned and rubbed her forehead with her hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Stop calling me that!" she snapped.

"Sorry, please don't be disappointed in me?" Richard pleaded. "I want to please." He was clutching at her desperately. "Tell me what to do to please you and I will do it. I will do anything for you, mast—confessor. What… what do you want me to call you, then?"

"Kahlan," she said. "Call me Kahlan. You always called me Kahlan, Richard."

"_Richard_? Why do you keep calling me _Richard_?"

"That's your name," she answered softly, watching his face for his reaction, searching for clues that he remembered who he was before he had been confessed.

He furrowed his brow. "That's a strange name for a woman," was his response.

"_Woman_? You're not a woman, Richard," she objected.

"Then why do I have these?" he questioned, gesturing down to her breasts. He was, after all, in her body, the body of a woman. "And why else would you want me in your bed, Kahlan? I have seen my reflection. I know I am quite attractive." He paused. "I will happily make love to you, Kahlan. If that is what you want. I will please you!"

"Richard… stop!" Kahlan groaned, pushing him back.

"I'm sorry," he looked down, an expression of utter devastation on his face. It was like the end of the world for him. "I… I misunderstood. I make you uncomfortable." Richard moved to the edge of the bed and stood up. "I will leave you alone, Kahlan."

"No, don't go," Kahlan nearly shouted. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Even though she hated seeing him like this, confessed and confused, she could not stand being parted from him. "I want you to stay, Richard. Come back into bed." She paused and took a deep breath, watching as he obeyed her commands.

"What would you like me to do, Kahlan?" he asked, looking up at her with complete devotion in his eyes.

"Just snuggle with me," Kahlan said. "I just want you close to me as we sleep. I need you with me… besides me… my… my Richard." The last part almost came out in a whimper as she fought back the tears over their predicament and his confession.

His face brightened with the knowledge that he could do something to please her. Slipping back down into the bed, he curled up next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, snuggling up close. "I love you, Kahlan," he spoke in the loveless voice of the confessed. "Go to sleep, my confessor. I will look after you and see that no harm befalls you."

Hearing those words made her heart melt. Even if he was only saying them now because he was confessed, Kahlan knew that the real Richard—_her Richard_—would not hesitate for a second to say them as well. Her Richard loved her with all his heart, and she knew that no matter what, there was still a part of him left inside her body. Kahlan also knew that Zedd and the others would rest at nothing to help bring him back to her and restore them to their rightful bodies.


	14. Hope

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 14 – Hope**

Waking up in the morning was awkward. Part of her had hoped that when she yawned and opened her eyes, she would find herself back in her own body, that somehow during the night their souls would be returned to their rightful bodies. But that was not the case. She was still in Richard's body as he was in hers. Richard had woken before her and had been sitting patiently, waiting for her to wake. The moment she sat up and stretched, he immediately started fretting over her with questions as to how he could best please her.

He started to remove his nightgown. "You can take me, if you like, master," he said.

"_Master?_" Kahlan gave him a look.

His eyes grew wide as he remembered her order from last night. "Oh! I… I forgot. I'm sorry, mas—I mean, Kahlan," Richard hurriedly replied. "Please, don't… don't be disappointed in me!" He removed the nightgown in a flash and Kahlan blinked, startled. She almost laughed, because only Richard could remove her nightgown with that kind of speed.

Instead, she let out a sigh. "I'm not disappointed in you, Richard," she said, trying to reassure him. "And, please, get dressed."

He immediately jumped to obey her command, rushing for the wardrobe. He almost tripped and fell in his mad dash, but he managed to stay balanced. Kahlan shifted out of bed and followed him, making sure he didn't injure her body in his narrowed focus to do her bidding. Looking over at her, he knitted his eyebrows together as he pulled on his underthings, and retrieved one of the white gowns. Kahlan smiled at him, reassuring him that he was doing just fine.

As he got dressed, so did she, changing into Richard's trousers and blue shirt. She pulled on his vest jacket and tugged the fabric up to sniff it, smelling his scent. She closed her eyes, and smiled, remembering burying her head in his chest and smelling that scent. Oh, how she could not wait until she could do that again! Richard noticed her expression

"What is it, Kahlan?" he asked.

Blinking, she looked at him for a moment, only seeing her face. She hated this. All she wanted was to be back in her own body and to be able to stare into Richard's warm brown eyes and feel his breath on her neck as he held her and kissed her, devouring her like he had two nights ago, before the Soul Fusion spell had done it's work, swapping their bodies.

"Nothing," she replied, gaping as she looked at him, unable to do anything but stare at how he looked in the white dress.

Kahlan had looked at herself in the mirror many times, but seeing what she looked like through Richard's eyes, as it were, gave her a new perspective. Narrowing her eyes, she looked down at his—_really her_—chest seeing how the upper bodice of the dress pushed her breasts together, showing off ample cleavage. Kahlan was unsure whether she liked that it did that or not. Then it suddenly hit her that Richard had thought that same thing. She remembered him saying something to that effect once. It had more to do with him being jealous of other men looking at her than anything else, because _he_ certainly enjoyed looking at her.

"Come, let's go find Zedd," she said, holding out her hand. He followed her silent instructions and grabbed her hand, allowing her to lead them out of the chambers.

XXX

"Are you sure you don't want some?" Zedd inquired as he shoved a large slice of bread into his mouth.

"No, thank you," Kahlan frowned at him, eyeing the viscous milky white gravy that dripped down from his chin. "Yuck! How can you eat that?"

"That's what I'm always asking him," scoffed Cara, rolling her D'Haran blue eyes.

Zedd furrowed his brow and looked back and forth at the two of them, and then glanced over at Richard, who was oblivious to the conversation going on. He was currently focused on devouring a plate full of fruits. Kahlan practically had to order him to eat. It was a bit annoying, really. The confessed would do nothing without being told, even if it meant they would starve. Nothing was more important to them besides their confessor.

"Well, you eat what you like, and I'll eat what I like," Zedd grinned widely, before dipping another slice of bread into the bowl containing the unpleasant looking gravy.

"Zedd, look, I want to talk about the reason you stopped us… you know, before the sunset," Kahlan broached.

The old wizard nodded. "This switch of your souls has had more unintended consequences than I had originally thought," the old wizard said.

"What does that mean?" Kahlan questioned.

"Well, Richard's confession, for one," Zedd said, gesturing Richard, who was in the middle of devouring a cantaloupe with the same zeal as he had her neck the previous two nights ago during that night of passion she had not expected, which had resulted in their current predicament. "I was mistaken when I had read Jellico's journal entries on the subject of the Soul Fusion spell."

"How so?" Kahlan leaned forward.

"He was from a different time," Zedd explained. "He used a different dialect! I mistook one word for another, and therefore mistook the entire passage."

Kahlan took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What did you misunderstand, then?"

"If you two had made love whilst trapped in the other's body…," Zedd answered, taking a bite out of his slice of bread with the milky gravy. "Then… then the spell could never be reversed."

"Then what about the sunset? What about that part?" Kahlan inquired, almost snapping.

"The sunset is still important, yes," Zedd nodded. "But it had nothing to do with the allotted time in which the spell could be reversed."

"Then how is it important?" Kahlan inquired, huffing as she leaned back and crossed her arms, both frustrated and annoyed at this turn in events. Though deep down she was glad that she had not had to make love to Richard as a man. Looking over at him, she wondered what he must be thinking about... if any of the real Richard was left inside that confessed mind.

"There is a ritual, of sorts, that is required to break the spell," Zedd spoke up after swallowing and taking a big gulp of water.

"What sort of ritual?" Kahlan asked.

"At the precise moment of sunset, we must melt the rings that were created by the Soul Fusion spell," Zedd said, taking a shallow breath. "And… and dissolve your marriage."

"WHAT?" Kahlan shouted out.

Richard dropped the cantaloupe he was munching on and looked up at Zedd, giving him a fierce glare. "Do not upset Kahlan!" he snapped.

Zedd creased his brow and looked at his grandson, seeing the anger in those fierce blue eyes that belonged to the Mother Confessor. Licking his lips nervously, he turned back to Kahlan. "I'm sorry, dear one, but the marriage must be dissolved if you ever want to return to your body," the old wizard spoke in a calm voice, as if what he was saying was not distressing or heart wrenching in the least.

Kahlan felt lightheaded. How could Zedd ask them to do that? She did not want to dissolve her marriage to Richard. She loved him and wanted to be married to him for her entire life, and even beyond that, into the eternal life after death. She looked at Richard for help, commanding him with her eyes to do something.

"I am not leaving Kahlan!" Richard snapped, his confessed craze mind making his eyes wild.

"I'm not asking you to," Zedd said, raising his hands to calm the confessed Richard.

Chest heaving, Richard narrowed his eyes, looking at Kahlan for instructions. She gave a slight nod, telling him to relax. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As much as she hated the idea of dissolving her marriage to Richard, she knew that Zedd was right. She would never be happy spending her entire life trapped in Richard's body, while he was trapped in hers, and confessed.

"What about Richard?" she asked. "When the spell is reversed… do you think—?"

"He'd return to normal?" Zedd finished, looking over at his confessed grandson, who was still glaring at him with confessed hatred and malice for distressing his confessor. He sighed and rubbed his chin. "I don't know, dear one. We can only hope, because once your soul returns to its rightful place we will be, in a sense, destroying the confessor that confessed him."

Kahlan nodded, thinking she understood that. "Because right now, I'm a male confessor, right?"

Zedd nodded. "Yes," he said. "Because once your soul leaves his body and returns to your own, that confessor would have been destroyed." He paused and reached across the table to grab her hand. "It is a long shot, Kahlan. So, don't get your hopes up."

She gave a nod and looked over at Richard. "Then let's do it."

"Don't worry, Kahlan," Cara said, leaning across the table. "We all know Richard wouldn't mind being confessed to you for all time." She smirked and winked, before going back to her breakfast.


	15. Visit

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 15 – Visit**

"Where are we going, Kahlan?" Richard asked, hurriedly following her down the hallway, their footsteps echoing off the marble floor. After finishing breakfast, Zedd declared that he was going to go back to the Wizard's Keep to review Jellico's journal entries on the reversal of the Soul Fusion spell, to ensure he got everything right before they tried anything.

"We have some time before Zedd is ready for the ritual," Kahlan said, biting back the pain at having to dissolve her marriage to Richard. She closed her eyes and inhaled slowly through her nose. "So, since we have some time to prepare, I thought it would do us both some good to see our children."

"_Our children_?" echoed Richard, furrowing his brow. "We have children?"

Kahlan looked over at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along. She averted her eyes, not wanting him to see the tears forming. How could he not remember Ashley and Sanya? Sure, Ashley was not his, but he had helped Kahlan to give birth to her firstborn. And then Sanya was his, and looked so much like him. Not to mention Ashley's first words were to call Richard "daddy."

"To tell you the truth, only Sanya is your daughter," Kahlan gulped. "Though you have accepted Ashley as your own, and as far as I am concerned, you _are_ her father."

"Me? A _father_?" he questioned, looking dubious.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Kahlan asked, huffing slightly in frustration.

"I… I don't want to argue with you, mast—Kahlan," he said softly, averting his eyes. "But how can I be a father when I'm a woman. Surely you mean that I am _her mother_, not father."

"No, I mean what I say, Richard!" Kahlan replied, snappishly. "You are not in your body. You are trapped in my body, as I am trapped in yours."

Richard stopped and looked at her, narrowing his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes," Kahlan nodded. "If we were in our real bodies, you would never have been confessed."

"I don't mind," Richard said. "You are a perfect master… or is it mistress, right?"

"Just Kahlan, please, Richard," she replied quickly, never wanting Richard to ever call her either of those things.

"Yes, Kahlan," he nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Richard," she huffed, annoyed. "None of this is your fault."

"You said we were married, right?" he inquired as he followed her.

"Yes, Richard, we are," she closed her eyes, knowing that later today that marriage would be dissolved.

Oblivious to what was to happen later this evening, Richard was smiling giddily. "I can see why you married me," he said. "I am very handsome." He paused and brushed his fingers through the long lush dark hair that framed his face. "And you are obviously very beautiful."

Despite herself, Kahlan blushed. It still thrilled her that he would say such things like that, even whilst confessed. He noticed her blush and smiled widely, no doubt pleased that what he said pleased his confessor. Hooking his arm around hers, Kahlan lead him down the hallway to the nursery. As they got closer, the door opened, and Jennsen appeared. The red-haired woman turned, saw them, and smiled.

"Oh Kahlan! I'm glad you've finally come out of your chambers," she said, giggling softly as she hugged Richard. There was a sparkle in her eyes that suggested she knew something she was not telling them. "I bet Richard's kept you busy," she looked over at Kahlan. "Haven't you, _Richard_?"

Kahlan blushed. "Um… yes, busy, yes," she stepped up next to Richard, intent on stopping him incase he said anything that gave away anything. She did not know how Jennsen would react if she found out about the body swap and the fact that her brother had then been confessed.

"We've come to see our children!" Richard spoke up, beaming.

"Good!" Jennsen gave Richard another hug. "Besides, Sanya's hungry and it would do Ashley some good to see her mother," she added, looking pointedly at Kahlan. She gulped, wondering if Jennsen already knew and was just toying with her. After a long pause, Jennsen turned to Kahlan and grinned, laughing. "It's so funny to think of you being trapped in Richard's body, Kahlan."

"You knew!" Kahlan gasped.

"Grandfather told me yesterday," Jennsen said nodding. "After you went running off in the Wizard's Keep, he recruited my help to find you. Because I'm pristinely ungifted, the magical barriers and walls in the Keep could not stop or harm me."

"Then… then do you know about… about—?"

"Richard being confessed? Yes," Jennsen nodded her head. She placed a hand on Kahlan's arm. "I do not blame you, Kahlan. And from what grandfather told me last night, everything should be as it is supposed to be by sunset."

"That is what I'm hoping for," Kahlan inclined her head.

Jennsen smiled softly and looked over at Richard. "We should really take you into the nursery," she said. "Sanya is really hungry, and she won't accept the formula Darla's made."

Richard knitted his eyebrows together and looked at Kahlan. "What is she talking about, Kahlan?"

Kahlan and Jennsen looked at each other and smirked. She reached over and grabbed Richard's arm. "Come, Richard, it's about time you breastfeed little Sanya, again."

"Again?" he choked out, almost sounding startled.

XXX

"Daddy!" Ashley squealed when they entered the nursery. She was sitting in the center of the room playing with some toy blocks. Her bright blue eyes lit up when they entered. She raised her chubby little arms towards Kahlan.

Kahlan suppressed the tears that wanted to come, from both joy and sadness. It was joyous to hear Ashley's little voice calling Richard "daddy," but it also hurt that she could not hold her daughter in her own arms. Kahlan bent down and picked her up, holding her to her chest. The little girl squealed loudly and let out a scream.

"Not daddy! Not daddy!" her little voice boomed throughout the room.

"Oh," Kahlan whimpered softly at how her own daughter cried when she held them. "Richard…," she held back her sob. "Can… can you take her."

Richard stepped up and brushed the long dark hair away from his face. "Yes, Kahlan." She eased Ashley over into his arms, and the little girl grabbed at the hair.

"Daddy funny!" she giggled. "Funny daddy!"

Despite how sad she felt about Ashley not wanting to be held by her, it warmed her heart that even though he was confessed and not in his own body, the little confessor was still able to recognize him. Jennsen was over in the corner, picking Sanya up out of the crib. The smaller one was bawling her head off.

"Oh, I think she is really hungry," Jennsen said.

Kahlan nodded and held out her hands, taking Ashley from Richard. Thankfully her daughter did not cry or resist. Her little blonde head rested on her shoulder, and her little fingers played with the tooth pendant that hung from around her neck. Kahlan had to practically order him to the whicker chair, instructing him to part open the front of his bodice to feed their daughter. Sanya stopped her bawling when Richard pulled opened the bodice and exposed one side of his chest to the little baby. Sanya latched on and began to suckle greedily.

Covering her mouth with one hand, Jennsen chuckled softly, and then excused herself, saying she was going to fetch a bottle of Darla's formula so that Kahlan could feed Ashley while Richard breastfed Sanya. Ashley squirmed in her lap, looking over at Richard and Sanya. The little confessor looked at Kahlan and narrowed her bright blue eyes.

"Me hungry!" she said.

Kahlan smiled and rubbed her fingers through the blonde curls on Ashley's head and soothed her. "Auntie Jennsen's gone to fetch the bottle. She'd be back shortly."

Ashley pouted and looked up at her with big eyes. "Hungry now!" she protested, squirming more in Kahlan's lap. Richard looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Do you need me to help you, mast—Kahlan?" he inquired, looking worried, all but ignoring the suckling babe on his breast.

"No, I'm fine," Kahlan reassured him. "Just take care of Sanya."

He nodded. "You're right. She does look like you…" he knitted his eyebrows together. "I mean me. This is all very confusing."

Kahlan nodded, getting a hold of Ashley. "Well, hopefully, everything will make more sense this evening."

A couple of minutes later, Jennsen returned with a bottle of the formula and Ashley quieted down as she sucked on the bottle resting in Kahlan's arms. Her little eyes started intently at Kahlan as she fed, until her eyelids grew heavy and she went to sleep. Kahlan smiled, watching her firstborn sleep in her arms, even if they really weren't her arms, but those of Richard. She looked so peaceful and content. Looking up, she noticed that Sanya had fallen asleep as well. Richard sat there, looking unsure of what to do. Kahlan closed her eyes and groaned inwardly at the simple stupidity of the confessed.

"Take her to her crib, Richard," she spoke softly. "And tuck her in."

Richard nodded and carefully stood up. Kahlan followed, taking Ashley over to another crib, which was slightly larger than Sanya's. They put their children to sleep and stood there, watching for a moment or two. Richard hovered by her side, constantly gazing over at her, awaiting her instructions. Kahlan sighed and reached out, taking his hand. She felt the wedding band on his ring finger and let out a soft sob.

"What is it, Kahlan?" he inquired, the worry in his voice evident. "Have I done something to displease you?"

"No," she shook her head. "You've done nothing, Richard. It… it's just that there is a part of the ritual we are going to perform tonight that I am not looking forward to."

"Then we shouldn't do it, if it upsets you so," Richard asserted.

"But we must," Kahlan replied. "It has to be done."

She stepped away from him and knelt down next to her daughters' cribs. Leaning over the edges she kissed their little brows and whispered her love. Kahlan returned to Richard's side and took his hand. Turning, she looked at Jennsen.

"Take care of them for us, Jennsen," she said.

"Always, Kahlan," she smiled and gave a nod of her head. "And I'll pray to the good spirits that the ritual my grandfather wants to perform works."

"Thank you, Jennsen," Kahlan smiled sadly, and then took a deep breath, steeling herself for the ritual to come. Their visit with their daughters, however brief, was just what she needed to give her the strength to see through what needed to be done.


	16. Conclave

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 16 – Conclave**

They walked up the spiral stone staircase. The only light came from the torches ensconced in wall niches along the way. The flames of which, cast a warm glow on the dark grey stone. Richard followed behind her, constantly fretting over how the stone steps were slick and slippery. She appreciated his concern, but would have appreciated it more if he had not been confessed, because then it would be genuine. Though, in truth, Kahlan was more worried that he would slip rather than herself. She was strong and focused in Richard's body, while he was less focused and distracted since he was confessed.

Visiting with Ashley and Sanya had been relaxing, and once they had departed, word had come from Zedd. The old wizard wanted them to meet with him up in the First Wizard's Conclave, somewhere Kahlan, despite her years of residence in Aydindril, had never visited. Granted, that mainly had to do with the fact that Zedd, the only Wizard of the First Order in a century, had been missing until she had crossed the boundary and found him in Westland. Kahlan had never been to the conclave, the private sanctuary of the First Wizard, and to be honest, she was intrigued to find out what it was like.

Their climb was silent, except for the occasional worried mumblings coming from Richard. At one point she had to stop, spin around, and practically order him to keep quiet. To be honest, his constant fretting had become irritating, and she was worried it would distract her to the point where she would lose her focus. So, the rest of the hike had been silent, except for the click-clack of their footsteps on the wet stone steps. When they reached the top, Kahlan found them to be in a long corridor with no visible doors or exits. On the far wall stood a tall marble tablet that was emblazoned with runic symbols Kahlan had never seen before.

Quickly crossing the distance to the marble slab, Kahlan tentatively raised a hand over one of the sweeping lines. Just as she was about to reach out and touch the indentation, the marble creaked and groaned, cleaving down the middle. She gasped and backed up, immediately feeling Richard step protectively in front of her. A crack materialized down the center of the marble slab, where before there had been no indication that there was any breakage in the stone.

The marble shook, and they jumped back, watching as it heaved open. A bright light escaped from behind the swinging marble, hiding a tall figure, who emerged to stand before them, his hazel eyes and silvery hair as wild as ever.

"Zedd!" Kahlan exclaimed in surprise.

"Kahlan, dear one, welcome to the First Wizard's Conclave," the wizard said with a huge grin, extending a hand and gesturing for them to follow. "Those I wished it was under better circumstances."

"As do I, Zedd," she replied. "As do I."

Kahlan grabbed Richard's hand and followed Zedd into the bright light. She squinted against the light, it was almost blinding. Closing her eyes, she tightened her grip on Richard's hand and stepped across the threshold. The moment they were pass the threshold the blinding light was gone. Kahlan let out a breath and opened her eyes, seeing a large room with wood paneling and rosewood desks and red velvet cushioned chairs. Almost every surface was covered with bizarre and ancient artifacts. Shelves stood as tall as giants, loaded with stacks and piles of books.

Between the tall shelves were marble columns, the notches painted with a gold colored paint. Kahlan gripped Richard's hand as she slowly followed Zedd through the organized chaos. It was all so much. Much more than she had been expecting. The entire room was like a treasure trove of ancient artifacts and important literature, and judging from the titles on the spines of the books, covering all fields of knowledge.

In the center of the oval room was a stone dais. Resting on top of it was a black caldron. Kahlan could see steam rising from it. She watched as Zedd stepped up onto the dais and extended a hand. Accepting his offer, she climbed up after him, and then turned to assist Richard. Once they were all standing on top of the dais, Kahlan turned to the caldron and tentatively leaned forward and took a glimpse of its contents. She gasped and jumped back, bumping into Richard.

"Yes," Zedd nodded. "The boiling water of the famous fire springs." He frowned. "Some call it a romantic place, but few know of the magic properties of the spring water there."

Kahlan inclined her head, remembering when they had encountered one of Zedd's ex-lovers, whom he had last seen at the infamous fire springs. That encounter was seared into her memory, because it was on that day that Zedd had been forced to reveal the secret he had been carrying since he had taken baby Richard from Brennidon… the secret that the Seeker was in fact his grandson.

Inching closer to Richard, Kahlan instinctively leaned against him, before she remembered the difference between them now. Richard grunted slightly, but did not object to her weight against him. Kahlan caught herself, and stood back, looking over at him, seeing the delicate features of her own face gazing back at her.

Zedd cleared his throat and nodded to Kahlan. "It is time, dear one," he said. "The sun sets shortly."

Kahlan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am ready."

"Good."

She opened her eyes and watched as Zedd stood back and raised his hands into the air. He shouted some incantations in the ancient wizard's tongue. There was a crackling sound and Kahlan's head shot up. Her hand darted out to grab Richard's as the ceiling started to part on an axis, opening up like a great maw to the evening sky. The golden haze of sunset was still upon the darken sky, but the stars were visible, breaking through the remaining light to shine down on them. Tiny particles of dust floated down and Kahlan had to blink to clear her vision.

"The rings?" Zedd requested.

Kahlan's throat constricted and she had to fight to force herself to breathe. She had been dreading this since the moment he told her. Letting go of Richard's hand, Kahlan looked down at her hand and closed her eyes, asking the spirits for forgiveness for dissolving the one marriage she had always wished. Using all her will, Kahlan removed the ring from around her finger, and then instructed Richard to do the same. He obeyed and held up the gold band for her. Swallowing past the pain in her heart, she turned and handed the gold rings to Zedd, dropping them in his outstretched palm.

The old wizard closed his fist around them and gave her a sympathetic look. "You may have to dissolve this marriage, dear one," he said in a reassuring voice. "But when restored to his rightful body, I'm sure Richard would happily wed you all over again."

She sniffled and gave a nod, hugging herself, hoping Zedd was right. Kahlan did not know how Richard would feel about her dissolving their marriage, or if he would understand the reasons behind it. It was so hard to know what he wanted when he was confessed, because right now he wanted whatever she wanted. She knew her own feelings. She hated doing this, but it was necessary. If she was ever to truly be a wife to him again, and bear more children to him, then she needed to return to her body. And for that to happen, they needed to be restored to their rightful bodies. The Soul Fusion spell had to be reversed and made null and void.

The last rays of the sunlight filtered through the gaping maw in the roof, connecting with the boiling water of the fire springs in the black caldron. Zedd held the rings over the steam and closed his eyes.

"_Cum extremum lumen o spiritus quaeritur sine suscipia transverse duo animarum_," Zedd spoke in the ancient wizard's tongue. His voice was loud and consuming, filling the entire oval chamber. Kahlan's heart filled with dread at the meaning behind the words she did not understand. "_Tolle unum faciunt duo. Sit ut separatione sole reliquit moriens caelum. __Animae duo amplius tenebantur, sed discerpunt et.__ Semper et aeternum_."

The old wizard opened his fist. Kahlan let out a soft sob as she watched the gold bands, which had symbolized the love she and Richard shared, tumble down into the burning water of the fire springs. The moment the rings made contact with the water, the bubbles burst and the steam increased. A blue light erupted from the caldron, a terrible screeching sound coming with it. An awful heat blasted against their faces, feeling so much like the heat of the flames from those rifts that had cracked open in the ground when the Keeper had been waging a war on the land of the living. And, spirits, the cries almost sounded like the screeches of a screeling. Kahlan looked around for the vile creature, but did not see it.

Zedd held up his hands, protecting his face, as blue flames shot up from under the caldron. The loud cry emanating from the blue light pitched up an octave and Kahlan watched in horror as Zedd was suddenly thrown from the dais. She let out a cry as she watched him go flying back through the air, his frail body impacting against one of the tall wooden shelves. Books and debris danced everywhere and soon they were in the middle of a raging storm.

Had they opened a doorway to the Underworld? Was death going to descend on them and steal their souls away to the black bleakness of torment and despair?

The blue light seemed to be exploding outward like a beacon, shooting up through the opened roof, shooting high into the night sky. The stars sparkled brighter and sent back rays of gold light. The blue light suddenly jumped from the caldron and hovered over to them. Kahlan closed her eyes, and let out a cry as the light enveloped them. She shuddered and let out a soft whimper, sensing a warm feeling encase her entire being. It felt very much like that warm feeling she had felt the night before the Soul Fusion spell had caused their souls to switch places. Closing her eyes tighter as heated tears leaked down her cheeks, Kahlan prayed that was what was happening.

The screeching grew to a deafening pitch, and Kahlan opened her mouth, screaming along with it as an excruciating pain shot through her body. Flinging her hand out, she reached for Richard. Something had gone wrong. She knew it. Whatever spell they had tried using to reverse the spell was backfiring and it was going to kill them. Kahlan wanted to at least hold Richard's hand as the Keeper's fingers tightened around them. She wanted to die with him… her one true love.

When her fingers made contact with his and tangled together, Kahlan let out a high pitch yelp. Instead of the soft delicate hands that she had expected to feel, she felt rough and callused fingers touch hers. Blinking past the bright blue light, she turned her head and looked over at him. A smile as bright as the blue light encasing them spread across her face when two glorious warm brown orbs greeted her.

Before she knew it, two strong arms were wrapped around her, pulling her close. She felt his lips press against hers and her heart went wild, pounding like it had never pounded before. Her entire body tingled with delight as his fingers dug into her sides as he pulled her as close as he could. They were back in their own bodies! The spell Zedd had performed had worked. But why had it been so painful? When Richard had performed the Soul Fusion spell, all Kahlan had felt was a warm sensation throughout her whole body. She closed her eyes and ignored everything else—the bright light, the horrendous screeching, the tumult—and focused on Richard and his embrace. She prayed to the good spirits that when the male confessor she had once been had cease to exist, that the confession of Richard had been voided as well.

Kahlan wanted to test this, but try as she might she could not back away from Richard. His hold on her was vice-like, and she could feel his hands drifting up her body to hold her head to him, his fingers becoming entangled in her long hair. She moaned into his mouth and simply accepted it, allowing him to seize control.

The questions could wait.

* * *

><p>Translation of the spell Zedd used to reverse the Soul Fusion spell: <em>With the dying light, oh spirits, we ask that you take apart these two intertwined souls. Take from one and make two. Let their separation be as the dying sun leaving the sky. These two souls are no longer bound, but are apart and separate. Forever and eternal.<em>


	17. Light

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 17 – Light**

Richard had no idea what was happening. The last thing he could remember was being on the top of the Wizard's Keep, feeling the cool wind rush through the long lush hair that belonged to his beloved, yet was now his because of the Soul Fusion spell. He remembered something about Kahlan going into the Blood Rage while in his body, and Zedd warning him that she was now a male confessor because of the body swap that had occurred. The last thing he remembered was jumping in front of Zedd to protect him from Kahlan. He was the only one that could bring Kahlan back from the brink. And then something hit him, and his mind went blank.

The next thing he knew, when his eyes opened, a strange glowing blue light surrounded him. When he blinked and searched for his location, the only thing he could see was Kahlan. Her long dark hair flowed wildly around her face as some invisible storm raged around them. Richard's whole body warmed and tingled. His heart filled with all the love he had for this woman and he was consumed with the sudden and intense need to hold and kiss her.

Her eyes were frantically looking around, until they made contact with his. She let out a stunned gasp. Then, ever so slightly, her lips spread into a smile brighter than a thousand suns. It was a smile that could melt ice. Before she could say anything, Richard wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Her body was soft and supple. Her lips were moist and inviting. He kissed her like he had never kissed her before. Devouring her while allowing her to devour him. It was a mutual devouring, each taking something of the other, and all the while the blue light glowed around them, intensifying the warmth of their embrace.

Richard could feel her going weak in his arms as she succumbed to his control. He could tell by the way her lips twitched up a bit that she wanted to ask some questions, but he didn't want to talk. He had different things in mind that hardly involved speech. He shifted his hands, bringing them up the curve of her body until he was tangling his fingers into her dark hair, loving the soft silky feel of it as it blew around them in the wild wind that was raging around them. He let his other hand wander down to the small of her back. Richard had no idea where they were, but he didn't care. All he could think of was holding his beloved and kissing her.

He never wanted to let go of her. Never. She was too precious to him.

Kahlan's mouth was wet and warm when he pushed his tongue past her parted lips. She groaned and pushed back, her tongue meeting his in a heated battle. Her hand came up and grabbed his shirt, tugging at his collar, pulling at him as she deepened the kiss. Her free hand ran up his chest and rested over his beating heart, as he adjusted his hand on the small of her back, squeezing her tighter. She shivered and whimpered his name as he pulled her closer.

Just as he was about to pull back to gaze into her eyes and whisper his love, there was a bright flash that came from the caldron. The explosion sent them flying into the air. Richard closed his eyes and secured his hold on Kahlan, trying to shield her from anything that could bring her harm. She was more than the woman he loved; she was the mother of his children.

Yes, _children!_

No matter her parentage, Richard would always consider Ashley his. He was the one who helped Kahlan deliver her, and he had cared for the babe whilst Kahlan was recovering from the difficult birth. Thinking back to that time, it made him feel warm inside, especially with the memories of making love to Kahlan for the first time in that wayward pine.

As they went flying threw the air, the light diminished, extinguishing after one final blast. Richard grounded his teeth and tensed his back, preparing for when he hit the ground. Kahlan let out a tiny squeak as they impacted the stone floor, but Richard managed to take the brunt of it. He shifted, rubbing his hands up and down her back to calm her.

"Richard?" she balled up his shirt in fists as she held on to him. "Are… are you… _you_?"

"What?" he raised his eyebrows, confused. Perhaps this had something to do with his apparent gap in memories. They would talk about it later. He rubbed her back to reassure her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm fine, Kahlan. What about you? Are you all right? What's happened?"

Kahlan shifted in his hold and looked up at him, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling in the starlight coming from the opened roof. "Now that I have you back, yes, I'm fine! More than fine!" she smiled and hugged him. "As for what happened… well, I'm not entirely sure how to explain it. But… Richard, I'm so sorry, but for the Soul Fusion spell to be reversed, we… we had to dissolve our marriage."

Richard felt his heart skip a beat when she spoke. What did she mean by _we had to dissolve our marriage_? He looked at her questioningly, and he saw her eyes grow watery.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Richard," she whimpered burying her head into his chest. "I want to be your wife more than anything, but… but to be trapped forever in your body, without ever being able to feel you make love to be again... I… I could not handle it. Please, forgive me."

"Shh," Richard soothed her, running a hand down the back of her head. "There is nothing to forgive. And if need be, we can always get married again, Kahlan." He smiled. "Zedd can perform the ceremony, and we can have some friends present…" he narrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "Speaking of Zedd… where is he?"

As if in answer, the old wizard groaned loudly. Kahlan suddenly shot up, her eyes going wide. "ZEDD!" she shrieked, jumping up and pulling Richard with her.

He got to his feet and followed her around the tumbled debris of bookshelves, columns, tables, and chairs. Everything was in chaos, tossed about as if a storm had been raging wildly within the room. After his eyes adjusted to the dark, he recognized where they were. It was the First Wizard's Conclave. His grandfather had brought him here when they had returned to Aydindril and Kahlan had put herself into that self-imposed seclusion following the events of their return. She had been traumatized, and he didn't blame her, but he had hated seeing her lock herself away.

They found Zedd on top of a knocked over bookshelf, books and artifacts scattered all around him. Kahlan moved the debris away, as Richard heaved the old man up to his feet. He moved Zedd's arm over his shoulder, supporting his grandfather. Kahlan moved ahead of him, finding an ancient staff that she used like a broom to clear a path through the debris. Richard had to remind himself where they were, because he had trouble not keeping his eyes off her bottom. Her hips just swayed so perfectly as she moved. He chuckled softly to himself and shook his head thinking that he had to be some sort of pervert for thinking the naughty things he was when he was trying to help his grandfather out of the storm tossed First Wizard's Conclave.

"The door!" Kahlan suddenly shouted, turning around. Her knuckles were turning white as she tightened her grip on the staff. "I can't find the door!"

Richard furrowed his brow and squinted in the dim light. The moon was beginning to take hold up in the night sky, but it was waning and not reflecting back enough light. Thankfully it was not cloudy, so the glow of the stars helped a little. He adjusted his hold on Zedd and flipped a chair back up before setting his grandfather down in the cushions.

"Calm down, Kahlan," Richard said, soothing her, rubbing his hands down the side of her face, cupping her jaw and forcing her to look up at him. Her glorious blue eyes locked with his and she visibly relaxed in his hold. He gave her a soft smile and kissed her forehead. Then, running an arm around her waist, he pulled her back and looked out into the darkness.

From what he remembered when Zedd had brought him here, the door to the First Wizard's Conclave was a slab of marble, covered in runic symbols, had no visible cracks or breaks. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the word Zedd had told him opened the door. Since Richard's Han had been discovered, and slightly trained at the Palace of the Prophets, he was able to use some magic. Though, after his mistakes with the Soul Fusion spell, he was becoming a little more hesitant about using his powers until Zedd could properly train him.

Narrowing his eyes, he hugged Kahlan closer; her presence had a soothing effect on him, allowing him to focus on what needed to be done. Searching through his mind, he found the words Zedd had spoke that opened the marble slab. Opening his eyes, Richard glared out into the darkness.

"_Porta Aperio_!" he called out into the darkness.

There was a loud crackle, and he felt Kahlan latch on to him, her arms tangling around his middle as she pressed up against his side. He shifted, pulling her closer to his chest. He tilted his neck and kissed the top of her head to reassure her. He lingered long enough to smell the scent of her hair. It made him dizzy with need.

The crackle continued and there was a tremor of sorts. A bright light flared out and then the sound of stone scraping against stone could be heard. Looking up, Richard saw an opening forming before them, and he knew that it had worked, that he had remembered the correct words.

"Richard…," Kahlan muttered softly, her head resting against his shoulder. "What… what did you say?"

He chuckled softly as he released her and went back to retrieve Zedd.

"Well?" she asked watching him, her eyebrows knitting together.

"_Door open_," Richard translated the words.

Kahlan smirked and laughed. "Leave it to Zedd to make it the most simple thing in the world."

"What? Bags! Who's talking about me?" Zedd grunted as Richard helped him up. The old wizard seemed to be coming back around. "I'll have you know, dear one," he said leaning against Richard as he looked over at Kahlan. "Sometimes the best password is the most obvious. Everyone always thinks it has to be complicated!" He groaned slightly as he put some weight on his left leg.

"Is it broken?" Richard queried as they made their way out of the room and into the hall, Kahlan walking beside them, holding a torch in one hand and the staff she had been using to clear the way of debris in the other. "I… I can try to heal it."

"NO!" Zedd spoke quickly. "That… that's okay, my boy. Just help me down to Verna. She… she can take care of it."

Richard frowned a bit, feeling hurt, but he understood. He had seriously messed up the Soul Fusion spell. Even he would not trust himself to heal a simple cut with his magic. Kahlan gave him a soft sympathetic smile to show she had noticed his hurt expression. Zedd, on the other hand, was oblivious.

"So, it worked, eh?" he said, as they began going down the spiral staircase. Kahlan was in the lead, holding the torch up to give them more light to see by.

"Yes, Zedd, it worked," she replied. "But why... why was it so… so…?"

"Chaotic?" Zedd finished with a slight chuckle that ended with a wince when he tried to put weight on his left leg again. Richard gave him a disapproving look. "Right, my boy," he grinned with a wink. "I'll just lean on you then."

They continued in silence for some time, and Richard could literally feel the questions bouncing out of Kahlan's mind. He looked at the back of her head, not trusting himself to look anywhere else. If he allowed his eyes to wander, his mind would wander as well, and he might slip on these slick stone steps.

"Well?" Kahlan asked, turning her head slightly. "Why was the spell reversal so chaotic?"

Zedd coughed slightly and looked over at Richard, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Can we stop for a rest, my boy?" he inquired.

"Sure," Richard stopped, and he felt Zedd relax even more against his shoulder. For a man who ate so much, Richard was surprised that Zedd was so light. Kahlan pivoted on her heels and faced them, holding the torch up to amplify the orange glow of the flame.

The old wizard redirected his attention towards the confessor. "The bond you two share is a powerful one, Kahlan," he spoke softly. "It was so strong that it made the fusion between your souls hard to break." He paused and glanced over at Richard for a moment. "To reverse the spell I had to permanently separate your souls."

Kahlan was still. All she did was blink. Her expression was unreadable. Richard had to remind himself to breathe as he considered the impact of Zedd's words.

"_Permanently_? What… what does that mean?" Kahlan asked, finally coming back to reality, and looking between him and Zedd.

Zedd swallowed hard, and looked apologetic. "It means your souls can never be bonded again."

Kahlan let out a soft gasp. "You mean… even in the Underworld?"

Zedd nodded sympathetically. "What I've done will prevent your souls from uniting in death, yes," he closed his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, dear one. But… but it was the only way to reverse the Soul Fusion spell and restore both of you to your rightful bodies."

Kahlan's lower lip was trembling and Richard wanted to reach out and comfort her, but he was still supporting Zedd's weight. She bit her lower lip and averted her eyes, covering her emotions with her confessor's mask. She spun on her heals, putting her back to them.

"Let's get you to Verna, so she can heal your broken leg," she spoke unemotionally, though Richard could detect a note of bitterness in her voice.

They continued in silence.


	18. Searching for Comfort

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 18 – Searching for Comfort**

After descending the staircase and regrouping with Cara and Verna in the library, Kahlan left them to it. Kahlan did not want to be around Zedd right now. She knew that he was only trying to help, and that the permanent separation of their souls was probably unintentional, but right now, she could not deal with being in the old wizard's presence. Kahlan ran through the Wizard's Keep, trying her best to keep her tears at bay. Richard did not even try to follow her. Unlike her previous mad dash through the Keep, this time Kahlan was well aware of where she was going and what she was doing. Finding the door she was looking for, she pushed it opened and ran out into the cold night air.

There were several horses in the stables; all but one was munching happily on the oats. The loner was a white mare with a dark black mane. Kahlan immediately felt a kinship with the animal, and rushed over it, bringing up a saddle and putting on the horse's back. The mare neighed softly and nuzzled its head against the side of Kahlan's head. She patted its neck and climbed up, hiking her feet to urge the mount on. The mare snorted and complied, trotting out of the stable and away from the Wizard's Keep, heading for the Confessor's Palace.

As she rode away, Kahlan arched her neck and looked back at the Wizard's Keep, staring at the dark stone. Shifting her eyes, Kahlan gazed up at the tower that held the First Wizard's Conclave. All she could think about was the terrible price they had paid to be restored to their bodies. If Kahlan had known the price, she would have had second thoughts about reversing the Soul Fusion spell. She would have willingly endured a life of being trapped in Richard's body if it meant she could be reunited with him in the Underworld for all time.

The mare rode on through the streets of Aydindril, taking her to where she desired without having to be told. Kahlan had been right about selecting this horse; they did share a kinship. It understood her. She huffed. It seemed to understand her more than a certain unnamed individual, who did nothing to comfort her. Riding past the empty food stalls and vendors, Kahlan turned her mind away from what had happened in the Keep, and what she had lost, instead focusing on what she had gained, or rather what had been restored to her. She could once again be a wife to Richard and a mother to her children. That is, if the permanent soul separation did not prevent them from being married.

Coming up into the main square before the Confessor's Palace, Kahlan let go of the reins, allowing the white mare to canter up the steps, right up to the front door. Kahlan dismounted and turned back to the mare, patting her neck. "I think I'll make you my personal horse," she murmured to the animal. "How would you like that, being the Mother Confessor's personal horse?"

As if in answer to her question, the mare bobbed her head and neighed happily. Kahlan smiled and laughed lightly, rubbing her fingers along the white hide. She locked eyes with the mare and scratched that special place behind her left ear. The horse whinnied with delight and rubbed her head against Kahlan appreciatively.

"Säde," Kahlan said. "You like that name?" The horse bobbed her head. Kahlan smiled. "Then Säde it is."

Taking hold of the reins, Kahlan guided the mare over to the stables, startling the poor stable boy. The young lad jumped to his feet to assist the Mother Confessor. Kahlan told him that the mare was special, and needed to be treated as such. The lad nodded, taking the reins and guiding Säde to one of the nicer stalls in the stable. Kahlan watched and made sure her friend was given fresh hay and oats, before departing and heading back up to the Confessor's Palace.

Instead of going through the front doors, not wanting to startle the guards or cleaning staff, Kahlan snuck around back and entered through the servant's entrance. Miss Elisa Sanderholt was working one of the cook furnaces, making some bread for the morning. The old woman jumped when she spotted Kahlan in the dim glow of the fires.

"Kahlan, my dear, you startled me!" the woman said, placing a hand over her heart.

"Sorry," Kahlan spoke softly, leaning back against the edge of one of the preparation tables. "I… I did not expect anyone to be up."

"Oh," Elisa smiled warmly. "I'm just baking some of my honey nut bread, you know, the kind that sly Zeddicus really likes."

Kahlan's eyebrow knitted together ever so slightly at the mention of the wizard. She wasn't entirely mad at him per se. Zedd had done what she had asked. He had reversed the Soul Fusion spell, but it was the result of that which was still eating at her. Shifting, Kahlan pushed away from the table. "Well, I'll leave you two it, then," she made a move to leave.

"Kahlan?" Elisa's voice sounded worried. "Is everything all right?"

Turning back to face the head chef, Kahlan took a deep breath, not sure if she was ready to make what had happened two hours ago public knowledge. "Everything's fine, Elisa," she forced a smile, one she knew looked fake, but thankfully the cook did not push. Nodding one last time, Kahlan spun to leave, then stopped again. "Elisa… can you bring some food to my chambers, just enough for Richard and me."

"Of course, Mother Confessor," she nodded.

Kahlan inclined her head. "Thank you, Elisa," she smiled softly, and then turned to leave. She walked down the hallway and into the entrance hall. The guards stood at attention when she entered, and she ignored them, heading for the grand staircase.

Taking the steps two at a time, Kahlan sped her way up the stairs, making her way to the nursery. She had to see her girls. With the separation of her soul from Richard's, her girls, especially Sanya, were all she had left. Reaching the door, she grabbed the door latch and pulled it open. Stepping through the threshold, she stopped and blinked, startled to find Jennsen sitting in the whicker chair. For a moment, Kahlan thought that Richard's red-haired sister was awake. But from the evened and steady sound of her breathing and the gentle rise and fall of her chest, it was quite clear that she was sleeping.

Bending down, Kahlan pulled up the blanket that had slipped down from Jennsen's lap. She smiled and draped it over the woman, and watched her sleep for a moment.

"Mommy!" came a high pitch voice, though not loud enough to wake Jennsen.

Kahlan turned and smiled, pleased beyond belief to have her daughter recognize her once again. Ashley was attempting to stand in her crib. The sight made Kahlan smile even more. Ashley was just over one year old and she was already trying to stand.

"Mommy!" Ashley squeaked out again, holding up her arms as she fell back on her bottom, unable to pull herself up.

Stepping over to the crib, Kahlan leaned forward and picked her daughter up, giggling slightly as Ashley grabbed at her hair with her little hands. Kissing the little blonde head, Kahlan shifted to hold the little wiggle box in one hand, as she bent down and swooped the sleeping Sanya up in the other. Sanya stirred slightly, but remained sleeping, cooing softly.

"Go mommy?" Ashley inquired.

"Yes," Kahlan nodded, looking down at Ashley. "You're going to come with Mommy. We're all going to sleep in my bed."

Ashley flashed a little baby grin and wrapped her tiny arms around Kahlan neck and squeezed tighter to her. Kahlan sighed with contentment, feeling the tension and sadness she had been feeling over the price they had paid to reverse the spell fade away as her firstborn snuggled closer to her.

Shifting around, Kahlan managed to open the door. She felt a little guilty over not waking Jennsen to tell her that she was taking the girls with her, because the poor woman would probably be distressed when she woke and did not find her nieces. But Kahlan needed her babies with her this evening. Ashley kept babbling, not real coherent, but she was just learning to talk. Her little fingers kept playing with Kahlan's hair.

"Soft!" she nearly shouted.

"Ouch!" Kahlan yelped as Ashley tugged at her hair. She turned her head and gave her daughter a look. "You can touch, just don't pull, all right?"

Ashley looked at her with big blue eyes and Kahlan felt grateful that their color was more like hers than Dragen's, though she did have her father's hair. Kahlan raised her eyebrows, and Ashley gave a nod and loosened her grip on the dark strands of Kahlan's hair. After straightening that out, Kahlan walked the rest of the way to her bedchambers without incident. Though, Ashley continued to comb her little fingers through Kahlan's hair and gurgle about how soft and pretty it was.

There was an attendant standing by the door with a food tray. She saw Kahlan coming, and noticed that she had both of the babies in her arms. She rushed to open the door. Kahlan smiled a thank you and slipped inside her bedchambers. The attendant followed and placed the tray down on a side table before bowing and taking her leave, closing the door behind her. Kahlan stepped over to her bed, firstly placing Ashley down on the blankets. Her firstborn giggled softly and rolled about on the cushions and white comforter.

"Soft! Mommy!" Ashley squealed. "Soft!"

Ashley beamed up at Kahlan as she adjusted her hold on Sanya and eased down onto the bed, shifting into the middle. She curled Sanya up in her arm and laid back against the cushioned pillows. Ashley squirmed about for a moment, before settling into the crook of Kahlan's free arm. She pressed her little head into Kahlan's side and yawned.

"Me tired, mommy," Ashley gurgled.

Kahlan smiled and caressed her fingers through her daughter's golden hair. "Sleep, my precious little angel," she murmured. "Mommy will be here?"

"Daddy?" Ashley questioned, shifting to look up. "Where daddy?"

Taking a quick breath, Kahlan tried to calm her racing heart at the mention of Richard. She did not yet know if what Zedd had done would prevent them from getting married again or not. After all, he had said that the spell had permanently separated their souls. She just prayed that he meant that in a spiritual sense. If she could not be Richard's in this world, or the next, well… that would just be heartbreaking.

Ashley looked up at her questioningly with her big blue eyes. Kahlan soothed her and rubbed her small back. "He'll be here when you wake," she reassured her distressed looking daughter. "Just go to sleep. Mommy will protect you."

Her daughter smiled softly and squirmed closer, burying her head into Kahlan's side. "Mommy's soft," Ashley yawned, placing an arm over Kahlan's chest before closing her eyes.

Kahlan laid there and listened as Ashley's breathing evened out, signaling that her firstborn had gone to sleep. Her little fingers tightened around the fabric on Kahlan's dress as she buried her head deeper into the crook of Kahlan's arm. Smiling, Kahlan turned her head over to gaze upon Sanya. The little one's brown hair was thick and unruly, so much like her father's. Her little brow was furrowed in her sleep and her little lips kept puckering, as if she was dreaming about being fed. They were both so precious, Ashley and Sanya. And having them with her brought a peace and warmth to her heart.

As she shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable, Kahlan felt a yawn work its way out of her mouth. She stretched her neck and rested her head against the pillows. Perhaps some sleep would do her good. It had been hard sleeping in Richard's body, worried over what was going to happen. But now, after everything that had just occurred in the Wizard's Keep, Kahlan needed to rest, and take some time to digest and accept the price that she had to pay to be returned to her body.

With her daughters as comfort, Kahlan slipped into a dreamless sleep, her last conscious thoughts about the man she loved, Richard Cypher.


	19. An Epiphany

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 19 – An Epiphany**

She thought he had not noticed her slipping out of the room, but he had. There was very little he did not notice when it came to Kahlan. She was, after all, the love of his life… his soul mate. And now, with what had just happened in First Wizard's Conclave, everything could have been changed. He did not know what exactly this separation of their souls was, but it annoyed him just as much as it frustrated and irritated the woman he loved. Richard wanted nothing more than to comfort her, yet he had a feeling that what Kahlan needed right now was just some alone time. He would check on her later, but first he was going to get some answers from his grandfather, the man who had placed them in this current situation.

They were in one of the libraries within the Wizard's Keep, one that Richard had never been in before. There was a large round window on the opposite wall, through which Richard could see the lights of Aydindril in the distance. A low mist was starting to materialize. Richard shifted his eyes back to the others. Verna was tending to Zedd's broken leg and Cara was standing off to the side, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes as the wizard winced and groaned at Verna's ministrations.

"Oh, come on, Wizard!" Cara scoffed. "Suck it up!"

Zedd looked over his shoulder at the Mord'Sith and smiled widely. "Have you ever gotten your leg broken before, my dear?"

"Yes," Cara spoke matter-of-factly. "In fact, I've had ever bone in my body broken." She leaned forward. "Or have you forgotten? I'm a Mord'Sith… I was trained since childhood, remember?"

"Sorry," Zedd said with a sympathetic nod. "I… I meant no offense."

Cara rolled her eyes and let out a sharp laugh. "Just yanking your chain, wizard, it takes more than words to harm me."

"_Yanking chains_," Zedd blanched. "You Mord'Sith would know about that!"

Richard sighed and watched the two of them banter back and forth. It was startling how much the pair seemed to get along. Deep down, it was obvious that they both cared for one another. Their travels across the Midlands to find the Stone of Tears had brought them all together, creating a bond that neither of them had expected. Richard had a feeling that if Kahlan had been with them on the quest, instead of back here in Aydindril, that even she might see Cara as part of their extended family as well. But after discovering the tear in the veil, he had talked Kahlan into staying in Aydindril and restoring order to the Midlands following the devastating war with D'Hara. However, He had not expected the consequences of that decision.

Because of those decisions, their souls had been ripped apart. It had taken months, and Kahlan almost dying, to bring them back together, and now… now their souls were once again ripped apart. And Richard felt like it was all his fault. If he had not been so impulsive with using the Soul Fusion spell without first going over it with Zedd or any of the Sisters of the Light, primarily Verna—she was the only Sister he trusted. He had tried to teach himself the spell and incantations, and had utterly failed at it. Now, if Zedd was to be believed, his and Kahlan's souls had been permanently torn apart, unable to be united ever again.

Ignoring the back and forth banter between the wizard and the Mord'Sith, Richard stepped over and asked for a moment alone with his grandfather. Verna made one last adjustment to the healing magic she was using on Zedd's leg, then got up from her knees and walked with Cara to the other side of the library.

Zedd raised one of his bushy eyebrows in question as Richard pulled a chair out and sat down in front of his grandfather. "Yes, my boy?" he asked.

Richard knitted his eyebrows together and looked hard at him. "Did you know the result that the spell tonight would have before you performed it?"

"Richard, my boy, you had been confessed by—?"

"Dammit, Zedd, just answer the question!" Richard growled. "Did you know?"

The old wizard visibly paled with the anger Richard was showing. "Richard, my boy, you have to understand," he continued. "You had been confessed, and Kahlan was besides herself with grief over doing so. I found a passage in Jellico's journal which told of a way to reverse the spell… it hinted at the possible price, but I did not…"

"Did not… _what_?" Richard snapped, almost jumping out of his chair and grabbing Zedd by the collar of his robes. "Come on, Zedd, do you really expect me to believe you did not know exactly what you were doing. You're a Wizard of the First Order, for crying out loud! You knew very well what you were doing!"

"I… um… uh," Zedd looked away, his face sinking with guilt. "Richard, I'm sorry. I… I honestly did not intend for it to happen this way. I assumed that your souls would still be linked, because how could anything be as powerful as the love you two share?"

"Does it prevent us from getting married?" Richard inquired.

"No," Zedd said, and then backpedaled. "Well, not amongst us, but in the eyes of the spirits, the two of you can never be bound together, in this life or the next."

Richard suppressed a growl. If he was going to marry Kahlan, he knew that she would not be satisfied unless the spirits saw them as married. And to be honest, Richard felt the same way. He wanted to be Kahlan's husband in everyway, not just in the physical world they lived, but in the spiritual realm as well. Kahlan was his other half, and he would not be complete without her.

He took a deep breath and backed off a bit. He had to calm himself. Closing his eyes and taking another breath, he allowed the air to fill his lungs. Slowly, he expelled the air and opened his eyes, feeling a little calmer. If anything, he had to remain calm for Kahlan. She needed him, and he needed her.

"All right," Richard let out a breath through his nose, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Is there anyway to undo this _soul separation_?" He could only hope that there was.

Zedd furrowed his brow. "Undo it?"

"Yes," Richard replied, irritably, slightly annoyed at his grandfather's apparent lack of understanding. "I want to be with Kahlan in this world and the next, Zedd. I will do anything to make that so."

His grandfather narrowed his eyes and bit his lower lip in thought. After a minute or two, he shook his head. "Bags! I don't know, my boy," he spoke up. "The only way to unite two souls forever is the Soul Fusion spell, but I just undid that spell."

Richard shook his head. "No."

"Huh? What?" Zedd frowned.

"You did not undo a Soul Fusion spell, Zedd," Richard asserted, starting to get excited. He jumped to his feet and began pacing back and forth. "Don't you see, Zedd! The Soul Fusion spell I performed was imperfect. It caused Kahlan and me to switch bodies. So, no, you did not undo the Soul Fusion spell. You undid an error."

Zedd was still frowning. "I don't see where you're going, Richard."

"The Soul Fusion spell!" Richard exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Spirits, it's so obvious, really." He paused and looked over at Zedd before continuing his pacing. "I can't believe I didn't see it earlier."

"What?" his grandfather questioned.

Richard stopped his pacing and stared at disbelief at Zedd. "You just said it! The only way to unite two souls forever is with the Soul Fusion spell."

"Yes, that's what I said," Zedd said, nodding. He then frowned. "I'm sorry, Richard, but I'm still not following."

Richard smiled widely. "The only spell strong enough to overlap and undo the spell you just performed in the First Wizard's Conclave is the Soul Fusion spell!"

Zedd squinted up at his grandson and knitted his eyebrows together. "Correct, yes," he confirmed. "But Richard, I still don't—" His grandfather stopped and gasped. His eyes went wide and he finally looked up at Richard with understanding. "Spirits, my boy, you're a genius."

"You really think so?"

"Bags, no!" Zedd chortled, placing his hands on his knees and heaving himself up. He wobbled a bit on his newly mended leg, but stabilized quickly. "But you do have a way of thinking aloud that is quite surprisingly logical at times."

"_At times_?" Richard scoffed jokingly.

Zedd shifted on his feet and winced. "Perhaps I should sit down, I don't think the healing spell has completely set the bone yet." He eased back down to his chair with a groan. "What you are suggesting might just work, my boy. I'd have to do some more research, though."

"Well, see if you can look up some other books by someone other than that Jellico fellow," Richard said. "I don't know if I trust that guy."

Zedd smiled at his grandson. "I think we've used all of Jellico's wisdom for the time being, my boy."

"Good," Richard said, returning his grandfather's smile. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to check on Kahlan and the children."

"Yes, yes," Zedd nodded, waving his hands. "Go check on my granddaughter and great-granddaughters! Go! Go!"

A large grin spread across Richard's face, hearing Zedd refer to Kahlan as his granddaughter. It gave him hope that they would find a way to unite their souls once more in both this world and the next. He passed Verna and Cara as he left the room. Cara made moved to follow him, but he waved her off, wanting to go to Kahlan alone. Cara pouted, but obeyed. She turned on her heels and stalked back over to Zedd. Verna gave him one last look before following the Mord'Sith.

XXX

Stepping through the doors and into the grand foyer of the Confessor's Palace, Richard nodded a greeting to the guards as he walked past the statues of the previous Mother Confessors. He paused and looked over at an empty niche, at least it had been empty in the morning. He drifted over and looked up at the large marble block that was sitting there. In his mind, Richard could already picture the curves and lines that would make up the statue. A single tear rolled down his cheek, knowing without a doubt at how beautiful it would be when it was completed. But it could never be as beautiful as the real Kahlan, and of that he was positive.

Brushing the tear from his eyes, he turned away and briskly walked past the guards, not wanting them to see his watery eyes, as he made his way up the staircase. He wanted to see Kahlan, but firstly he was going to check on his daughters. The nursery door was slightly ajar and a dim light was flickering from within. Gently pushing the door open, he found the room empty except for Jennsen. His sister was sleeping in the whicker chair, and it was clear to Richard that someone had pulled the blanket up over her. He smiled softly, knowing who that person must have been. Stepping over, he bent down and kissed his sister's forehead.

Jennsen stirred and opened her eyes. Yawning slightly, she blinked and looked up at him. "Hmm, Richard…? It is you, right? Grandfather's spell worked?"

"Yes, Jennsen," Richard crouched down beside her and put a hand on her knee. "It worked. I'm back!"

Jennsen grinned and jumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Richard had been caught off guard, something that was not easy, but he relaxed and hugged his sister back. Jennsen then backed up and looked up sharply. "The girls!" she almost sounded in a panic.

"Shh, don't worry," Richard reassured her. "I have a feeling where they are."

"Kahlan," Jennsen answered.

"Kahlan," Richard nodded in agreement

Standing up, Richard helped his sister up and placed an arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the nursery. They walked down the hallway until they came to a fork. He kissed her on her forehead before they parted ways, her going to her room, and him going to Kahlan's bedchambers.

Gripping the latch lightly, Richard slowly pushed the door open, not wanting to wake her just in case she was asleep. As he slipped through the opening, he caught sight of her, and both of his suspicions were confirmed. Kahlan was sleeping soundly and tucked into each arm was their daughters. Sanya was making soft cooing noises, while Ashley's little fingers kept gripping at Kahlan's dress. He smiled and slowly closed the door behind him, and bolting the lock to ensure that they would not be disturbed. Richard wasn't planning anything naughty, but he did feel that the family needed some time alone for themselves.

Richard unbuckled his belt and removed the Sword of Truth, placing it down on one of the rocking chairs. He pulled his vest jacket off, then, ever so quietly, crawled into bed along side his loves. Ashley stirred a bit when he settled onto the bed and he paused, holding his breath. She wiggled around in Kahlan's arm and then her tiny hands were grabbing at his shirt.

"Daddy!" she squealed delightfully, her blue eyes still sleepy.

His smiled grew wider as he looked down at her. "Yes, it's daddy," he replied, moving his arms to pull her to him. She giggled softly and pushed her head against his chest. She squealed again, before calming and going back to sleep. Richard shifted and held her, running his hand through her soft golden hair.

"Richard? Is that you?" came the most serene voice in the entire world.

He blinked and arched his neck, seeing Kahlan adjusting herself, shifting the still sleeping Sanya in her arms, so that she could face him. Richard smiled at his beloved and nodded.

"Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No," Kahlan shook her head softly. "Ashley did. She was asking for you earlier."

To show that she could still hear while asleep, Ashley immediately squirmed around and latched onto Richard even more and let out a soft cry of delight, almost shouting out, "Mine!"

Richard's heart warmed when he saw the smile that shone from Kahlan's face. "She really does love you, Richard," she said, then averted her sparkling blue eyes. "As do I."

Adjusting Ashley in his arms, Richard maneuvered one hand free and caressed the side of Kahlan's face, slowly working his fingers into her long lush hair. "And I love you, too, Kahlan. All three of you. You are my family," he told her, making sure she looked him in the eye. "And I'm going to make sure it stays that way."

Before she could object and tell him that it was futile with the separation spell Zedd had performed, Richard leaned forward and kissed her, silencing her protests forever. Kahlan let out a soft moan into his mouth as he backed away.

"Spirits, if the children weren't here, Richard…," she spoke in a husky voice, leaving the rest unsaid. Her eyes were slightly hazed with the fog of lust.

He gave her a mischievous wink. Giving her a warm smile, he leaned down and kissed the top of Sanya's head. Her hair was thick and dark, and oh so unruly, just like his. He grinned and looked back at Kahlan. "We'll make more," he promised.

She frowned and gazed questioningly up at him. "But what about—?"

"It doesn't matter," he silenced her. Richard paused and looked at her with a bemused expression. He chuckled softly. "Did you honestly believe that I was going to let some silly old spell keep me from making you mine forever, Kahlan?"

"Well, I…," Kahlan's mouth stopped in mid-motion and she narrowed her eyes at him. "You've been scheming with Zedd, haven't you?"

Richard smirked. "Scheming, plotting, planning, whatever you want to call it, my dear Confessor," he replied. "But in the end, it always has the same result." He paused and looked deeply into her eyes, moving his free hand to cup her face. "Our souls will be united forever, Kahlan. On my word as the Seeker of Truth, I will not rest until we are forever united in this world… and the next."

"Oh, Richard," Kahlan whimpered slightly, closing her eyes as his lips made contact with hers.

After reassuring her with some passionate, yet reserved kissing—considering they were not alone—Richard shifted closer to her, swinging his free hand around her shoulder, so she could lean against his chest. Ashley squirmed around until she was resting in the valley created by their bodies. A little smile was on her face. Richard's heart felt like bursting at the joy he felt with simply being with his family. Kahlan looked up at him, her blue eyes shining like the moon and stars.

"I love you, Richard Cypher," she murmured, her eyelids growing heavy.

"And I love you, Kahlan Amnell," he replied, arching his neck to kiss her brow. "Always and forever."


	20. A Pleasant Morning

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 20 – A Pleasant Morning**

Light filtered through the windows and warmed her. Blinking awake, she felt a small body stir in her arms. Kahlan opened her eyes and found that Sanya had woke, yet simply seemed content to rest in her arms. However as she shifted up to a sitting position, Sanya pushed her little head toward her breast. Kahlan laughed softly.

"Ah, so now that I'm awake, you want to be fed?" she asked her daughter. Kahlan leaned her back against the headboard and worked the folds of her robes until she could pull out one of her breasts. Sanya immediately latched on and began suckling. Kahlan smiled and caressed the back of Sanya's little head, enjoying the feeling of breastfeeding her child again.

Sighing with contentment, Kahlan glanced over at the other two sleeping in the bed with her. Ashley had snuggled up close to Richard during the night and was latch on to him even more than she had been when they had drifted asleep. There was a contented smile plastered on Richard's face and Kahlan could not help but beam at the sight of him sleeping. As if sensing the pair of eyes on her, Ashley stirred and wiggled around onto her back. Her big blue eyes blinked open and she stared up at her mother.

The little girl smiled up at her, then spun back around and practically punched Richard right in the gut. "Daddy! Wake!"

"Oof!" Richard grunted and opened his eyes. His smile grew and he grabbed Ashley, lifting her into the air. The little girl giggled with delight and swung her legs. "That wasn't very nice, Ashley."

"Daddy needed wake!" Ashley retorted.

Richard smiled and brought the little girl back to the ground and hugged her tight. She squirmed in his arms and he tickled her. Loud squeals drifted through the room as Ashley wiggled and laughed. Richard laughed along with her. Kahlan watched all this with joy, seeing how much of a family they appeared. When he stopped tickling her, Ashley jumped up on him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"Morning, Daddy!" she squealed.

"Morning, sweetheart," Richard murmured, brushing his hand through her golden hair and kissing her forehead.

He shifted, holding Ashley in his arms, as he brought himself up to a sitting position. It was not until his back was resting against the headboard that he noticed Kahlan had been watching him. His smile grew wider.

"How long have you been watching?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow as Ashley shifted around in his lap, her little head tilting up to watch her parents talk.

"Long enough," Kahlan replied back with a big grin, slightly bemused at his antics as a father.

Richard gave her his boyish smirk and winked. "Well, morning to you, too, beautiful," he whispered and leaned across the distance between them, capturing her lips with his. Kahlan moaned softly and closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his lips on hers.

"Ewww!" Ashley exclaimed, covering her eyes. Kahlan laughed as they backed out of their kiss. She looked down at Ashley, who was peeking out from behind her hands. Richard sat there for a moment, staring at them.

"You know, I was just thinking, she's quite advanced for only being one and half years old," Richard said. "Most children at this age are usually just learning to talk and just getting interested in walking. Yet Ashley's able to communicate and somewhat waddle."

"Confessors mature at a faster rate than normal children," Kahlan explained. "I think Merrit, the wizard who created confessors, invested our magic with a spell that makes infant confessors grow and learn at a quicker pace, so that we may then be better able to defend and protect ourselves from others." She paused and sighed. "There are a great many who hate and despise us for what we do, even if it is in the name of justice and truth."

Richard gave an understanding nod. "Well, I don't hate you, quite the opposite really," he winked and ran a hand down her face, fiddling with her long strands of dark hair. He leaned forward and gave her another kiss, to which Ashley shouted another exclamation of disgust.

"Gross!" Ashley squeaked out.

Laughing, they leaned back and he ran his hand down her arm until they were holding hands. She gripped his tightly and smiled at him, as his eyes drifted down to little Sanya, who was still greedily suckling upon Kahlan's right breast.

"Are you jealous, Richard?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, a playful sparkle catching in her eyes. Kahlan's mind began to run wild with plans to deposit the girls on a maid so that she could have some alone time with her Seeker.

Ashley furrowed her little brow and shifted in Richard's lap. "Why Daddy be jealous? Daddy eats normal food… like me!" She crossed her arms and gave a smile that said she was very proud of herself for being able to answer her mother's question.

Richard chuckled slightly as his thumb rubbed the back of Kahlan's hand. "Yep, confessor's definitely mature quicker than other children," he nodded. "See, Ashley already knows how to form a debate!"

Kahlan laughed and gave a nod, shifting her free hand to help keep Sanya secure. Ashley squirmed around in Richard's lap, wiggling out of his hold and climbing up into Kahlan's lap. Her big blue eyes stared at Sanya.

"When baby eat normal?" she asked, looking up at Kahlan.

Looking down at her daughter, Kahlan turned and glanced at Richard for support. Richard shifted and grabbed Ashley, pulling her back into his lap. He spun her around to face him and he tickled her little neck. Ashley squealed and laughed. "Daddy… hee hee… stop!" Her giggles seemed to make Richard's face beam all the more with joy.

Kahlan liked the look, and could not wait until he could play with both the girls, and hopefully many more. Richard looked up from the giggling girl and his warm brown eyes locked with hers. He mouthed a silent "I love you," then went back to tickling Ashley.

Shifting, Kahlan turned her attention back to the smallest and youngest member of the family. Sanya's unruly brown hair was thick and showed no indication that it was going to change. Smiling softly, Kahlan ran her fingers through the thick hair, mesmerized by how beautiful her daughter was. Sanya let go of her nipple and shifted her little head to look up at her with big brown eyes that looked so much like her father's. She drooled a little, some of the milk dripping out of the corners of her mouth. Kahlan quickly wiped them away with a finger, and shifted the satisfied baby in her arms, closing her blouse back up to cover herself.

Just as she was finishing the last button on her blouse, a knock came from the door. Richard swooped Ashley up into his arms and hopped off the bed, the little golden hair girl giggling all the way. She squirmed around in his arms and looked over his shoulder, staring back at Kahlan with a big grin, her little arms possessively wrapped around Richard's neck.

Kahlan adjusted her legs and slipped off the bed, tucking Sanya into the curve of her arm. The little baby made a mewling noise and nuzzled her head against Kahlan, almost as if she wanted to be fed again. Kahlan shook her head in disbelief. "I just fed you, Sanya," she protested.

Sanya pushed her head into Kahlan's chest, her little mouth grabbing at her. Sighing, Kahlan stopped by the foot of the bed, and shifted Sanya until she could operate with one hand. She unbuttoned her blouse again and freed her left breast. Turning Sanya around, she positioned her baby before the nipple and the little girl latched on, suckling away happily.

"You're really hungry this morning," Kahlan commented out loud. She made soft cooing noises and ran her fingers through Sanya's hair, hoping the baby would go back to sleep. Kahlan hated the idea that she might need a nursemaid to help her out, but Sanya seemed to be more demanding as of late. Then again, she had been without her mother for a couple of days because of the trouble they had had with the Soul Fusion spell.

Sighing, Kahlan sat back down on the edge of the bed, not really wanting to walk out into the public while breastfeeding. She was grateful that whoever had knocked on the door had not come in. She sat there and waited for Richard to return. Hearing the door close, Kahlan looked up to see Richard return, Ashley's tiny arms still possessively wrapped around his neck.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Zedd," he said. "He thinks he might have found something." Kahlan furrowed her brow, confused. Richard raised his eyebrows and gave a nod. "Sorry, I forgot, you weren't with us when we were talking about maybe redoing the Soul Fusion spell."

"Redoing it?" Kahlan questioned, knitting her eyebrows together dubiously. She thought it was unwise to risk doing anything more with that blasted spell. It had already cost them an eternity together in the Underworld once they left the world of the living.

Richard let out a long sigh and knelt down, placing Ashley on the ground, next to some toys. The little girl quickly began to entertain herself. He stayed kneeling beside her, his eyes averted from Kahlan's. Breathing in deeply, Kahlan decided to let him take it at his own pace. Slowly, he stood, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"The separation spell Zedd performed had the effect of permanently unbinding our souls," he began.

Kahlan nodded, she knew this already.

"Well," Richard continued, scratching the back of his head. "Apparently the spell worked to such an extent that if we were to marry again, our marriage would not be recognized by the good spirits, because our souls can never be truly bound in any way ever again."

"Oh," Kahlan replied softly, and looked down. What was he trying to tell her? That they could no longer get married and be husband and wife?

"So," Richard continued. "I suggested we find out how to do a true Soul Fusion spell, one which won't effect us like the one I cast over us a slightly over month ago after you gave birth to Sanya."

Kahlan glanced back up and saw him smiling.

"You see, Kahlan," he said, stepping over to her and dropping to his knees. "A _real_ Soul Fusion spell can override the separation spell Zedd used to restore us to our bodies. Our souls can be linked again, in this world, and the next… always and forever."

She swallowed down her fear and worry, and looked deep into his eyes, using her confessor powers to sense the truth behind his words. Kahlan never felt right using this power with Richard, and frankly, he was hard to read, but sometimes, like right now, his walls were down and she could read him.

Slowly, a small smile creased over her face, realizing he was telling her the truth and was not just trying to reassure her. "Then what has Zedd found?" she inquired.

Richard reached out and put a hand on her thigh, giving it a gently squeeze. "The true Soul Fusion spell, in its entirety, with both the words and rituals that go along with it," he said. "We'll have to study it some more, and do some more research, but I feel confident it can be done. And that we can finally, and truly, be one."


	21. Library

*This one is short and sweet. The next will be more intense, with revelations about the Soul Fusion spell being learned.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Fusion – Chapter 21 – Library<strong>

Richard stood behind Zedd, looking over the old man's shoulders, as he babbled on about the long hours he had kept reading through the many texts and tomes kept in this wing of the Wizard's Keep. A loud squeal came from behind him, and Richard turned his head to check on Ashley. Kahlan was sitting on the floor with Ashley, playing with some toy blocks that had letters on them. The little golden hair girl looked up at him and smiled, pointing towards some of the blocks. Ignoring Zedd for a moment, Richard leaned over and glanced down at what Ashley had spelled.

"Daddy!" Ashley blurted out in case he couldn't read it.

He smiled and knelt down just enough to tousle her golden hair. Zedd cleared his throat, and Richard straightened to look back over his grandfather's shoulder.

"Perhaps it would be best if the children weren't here," Zedd broached cautiously.

Richard and Kahlan exchanged a look. "No," he shook his head. "We're fine, Zedd. They are not a distraction."

"Very well," Zedd gave a nod. He turned back to the large ancient tome he had out in front of him. "So, as I was saying, a true Soul Fusion spell must be performed in the Fire Springs, and we must have both water and fire for the ritual."

"And how accurate is this?" Richard asked, looking back done at Kahlan, who was adjusted Sanya in her arms so that she could free on hand to help Ashley stack up some blocks.

"This book," Zedd said, closing the large tome, so he could show Richard the dusty leather cover, "used the same the source material Jellico used as reference."

Richard's nostrils flared a bit at the mention of the wizard. "Are you absolutely sure?" he asked, stepping around Zedd to lean his hands on the table. He pulled the book over and flipped the cover open to look at the title page.

"Positive," Zedd affirmed. "Just look at it yourself, you'll recognize the language as being written in a similar language to which only a true Seeker of Truth can read."

Flipping through the yellowed pages, Richard had to agree; the text within the book was definitely similar to that which was written in the Book of Counted Shadows. That told him that it was probably written around the same time. From his own research, Richard knew that the Book of Counted Shadows had been written three thousand years ago, and was most likely written by the same wizards that had created the Boxes of Orden and the Sword of Truth.

All those artifacts and weapons had been created for use in the Great War with the Old World. The Seeker had been a general in the past, but when the Great War ended—which was really more of a stalemate, from what Richard could gather from the ancient texts—that title had changed to someone like Richard, a man who fought against injustice and tyranny, for the good of the people, yet overall, he fought for the truth.

He looked over his shoulder and watched Kahlan and Ashley play, the little girl giggling with delight at stacking up the blocks and then knocking them over. Richard relished the smile on Kahlan's lips, it was evidence that she was actually enjoying herself and was happy and content. If there was anything Richard wanted, it was to see Kahlan like that forever.

Turning back to the book, he waited for Zedd to turn to the page that had the instructions for the Soul Fusion spell. As the old wizard flipped through the pages, Richard caught sight of some of the other things written within the book. He knitted his eyebrows together. It appeared that this book was an encyclopedia of sorts, one written by the wizards of old. The book might contain even more information than just the way to forever unite his soul with Kahlan's. It might even have some instructions on how to use his Han, since his Han was unlike any other. However, it was clear that there had been those in the past, like the wizards who created the Boxes of Orden and the Sword of Truth, whom all had had Hans either as powerful or greater than the one Richard possessed.

He was eager to learn more.

XXX

Sitting on the floor playing with Ashley, Kahlan was trying hard to keep her mind from wandering. She was anxious to hear what Zedd had found. She was actually surprised when Richard had invited her to come along with him after breakfast. Kahlan had expected him to go off alone and leave her with the kids. It was a great surprise to have him encourage her to bring the two girls along as well. Part of her was still trying to get used to the fact that they were a family. It hardly seemed like Richard and her had had any time alone before a family had started to grow around them.

Kahlan was grateful for her family, yes, but she still wished that she could have had some more time getting used to being a with Richard, in everyway, before having to deal with a family life. Yet, fate and circumstance had robbed them of that opportunity. Despite all that, Kahlan was not going to let it ruin her life. She was truly happy and content with Ashley and Sanya, and thrilled beyond imagining that Richard and her could be together without him being confessed. And now that they were back in their own bodies, Kahlan could clearly see that Richard's love for her had not diminished, that it still burned just as bright and hot as it had when they first met.

It warmed her heart knowing that he would stop at nothing to ensure that they could be united forever in both this world and the next. That had always been her wish ever since she started falling in love with him. Even though, back then, she had only thought that it was a dream, and was something that could never happen. Yet her dreams had come true, and now here she was, sitting on the floor in one of the libraries of the Wizard's Keep, playing with one child, while holding another. It did not matter that Ashley was not Richard's by blood—though that still pained her—but it did not bother Richard, because he embraced and accepted her as his own.

Sanya let out a little mewl and appeared to be waking up. Kahlan sighed. She had managed to coax the little girl to sleep after twice feeding her before breakfast. Kahlan hoped that the babe did not demand more milk, because she was unsure if she had any to give. Thankfully, all Sanya did was wiggle around so she could look around and see where she was. After satisfying herself that she was safe, Sanya turned back into Kahlan and closed her eyes, going back to sleep, that's when Kahlan noticed the smell.

"Richard," she called, looking up.

The Seeker turned from the book and looked down at her. "Yes, Kahlan?"

Shifting her hold on Sanya, Kahlan gripped the edge of the table and pulled herself up to her feet. "Could you look after Ashley for a while?" she asked. "I need to go change Sanya."

"No problem," Richard gave her a smile and stepped over, bending down to swoop Ashley up in his strong arms. Ashley squealed with delight and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Daddy play?" the little girl shouted out.

Richard adjusted the girl in his arms until he had one free, so he could continue reading. "Why don't you help Daddy find a way to marry Mommy?"

The little girl frowned in confusion, looking back and forth between him and Kahlan. She clearly did not understand what he had said. Turning back to him, she hesitantly nodded. "Okay."

Kahlan smiled, and stepped forward, leaning over to kiss Ashley's golden head. Ashley hummed contently and Richard held her up so she could kiss her mommy back. Kahlan backed away to leave, but Richard stopped her with his free arm and pulled her back, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he murmured.

Ashley closed her eyes and shook her head. "Ewww! Gosh!" she exclaimed.

Kahlan laughed with Richard. "Hurry back," he added.

She gave him a playful wink and grin, then departed, holding the smelly little Sanya close.


	22. Revelations

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 22 – Revelations**

"What this?" Ashley asked as Richard held her tightly, while he examined the contents of the page Zedd had been eagerly been waiting to show him.

Richard knitted his eyebrows together and chewed on his lower lip as he gave the page's contents a cursory glance. "Something that will help Daddy and Mommy get married," he answered her.

Zedd was looking over at Ashley, distracting the little girl by making funny faces. Ashley snickered, giggling happily. Zedd made another face and the girl burst out laughing so loud that she nearly burst Richard's eardrum. He squinted and glared over at Zedd.

"Here, why don't you take your great-granddaughter and entertain her while I read this page," Richard suggested.

"It would be my pleasure!" Zedd chortled, holding out his arms and taking little Ashley away from Richard.

"Grampa funny!" Ashley said in a high-pitched voice in between equally high-pitched fits of laughter.

Richard closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. As much as he loved Ashley, he needed to read this in order to discover what he had to do to reunite his soul with Kahlan's for eternity. As Zedd took Ashley on a tour of the vast library, Richard pulled out a chair and sat down. Leaning over the book, he concentrated on reading. He read over the instruction of the Soul Fusion spell, and could see how he had messed it up. He had left out key phrases and artifacts, not to mention the fact that it was recommended that the two individuals involve perform the spell within the boundaries of the Fire Springs. Underneath the instructions was the hand written notes of the books author. Pursing his lips together, Richard narrowed his eyes and read:

_It took me months to find these exact instructions. After many months of painstakingly mind numbing searches, I found a stone tablet in a hidden compartment under secreted away under the tomb of the wizard Jellico, the famed scholar who had endeavored to unlock all the mysteries of the first wizards. Having read Jellico's journals, I have come to the conclusion that he purposely hid away the true instructions for the Soul Fusion spell, considering them two dangerous._

_We had always assumed that the Soul Fusion spell was meant to ensure fidelity and loyalty between spouses, but it appears we were wrong. The wizard Riccar, who was also the first to perform it along with his wife Caylinn, conceived of the spell._

Richard leaned back and raised his eyebrows. To say that he was stunned was an understatement. The fact that the first two individuals to use the Soul Fusion spell had names similar to him and Kahlan was not lost on him. Taking a deep breath and scratching his forehead in bewilderment, he went back to reading the entry.

_The spell worked successfully, the bond created between Riccar and Caylinn was eternal, even in death. Yet an unexpected side effect arose. This side effect has nothing to do with the two individuals physically consummating the spell, as Jellico warned. The side effect of this spell was what occurred when Caylinn became with child. And it was not fully known until that first child, born of a Soul Fusion marriage, had grown and matured._

_Jellico's warnings against the Soul Fusion spell, and his subsequent striving to hide all knowledge of it are quite understandable with this new knowledge. Riccar and Caylinn's son became a monster. Reaching manhood, he turned into a being the world had never seen before. Exactly what that was has remained a mystery, but apparently Jellico discovered the truth._

And that's where the words ended.

"What _truth_?" Richard practically yelled at the book.

"Richard! What's the matter?"

Catching his breath, he looked up to see Kahlan standing beside him, a cleaned and sleepy Sanya in her arms. Her blue eyes gazed over him with worry. Letting out a long breath, he slumped back into the chair.

"I need to find out who wrote this encyclopedia," Richard said, gesturing towards the opened pages before him.

Kahlan leaned over and furrowed her brow, her eyes scanning the words. "What do they say?"

Richard stared at her in puzzlement for a moment before he remembered that the book was written in a text similar to that which was written in the Book of Counted Shadows. Zedd had managed to read it, but that was only because he had studied here in the Wizard's Keep and was a Wizard of the First Order. It was not exactly the same as the language the Book of Counted Shadows was written in, but it was similar, telling the reader that both books were probably written around the same time, and possibly by the same author.

After taking a deep breath, Richard filled her in on what he had read, both with the instructions of how to do a true Soul Fusion, and on the notes that the author of this encyclopedia of ancient spells had written.

"Riccar and Caylinn?" she furrowed her brow, adjusting Sanya in her hold. "Those names sound too similar for it to be a coincidence."

"There's no such thing as a coincidence," came Zedd's voice.

"Is that one of your wizard's rules?" Richard inquired, looking over his shoulder at the old wizard.

"No, but it should be!" Zedd grinned. Little Ashley was walking behind him, bouncing a little red ball that Zedd had, no doubt, given her. Kahlan turned and allowed Zedd to come up and look down upon the page Richard had opened. He nodded. "Yes, I remember reading about this story from one of the logbooks kept in the First Wizard's Conclave. It appears Jellico had made some enemies with his research into the Soul Fusion spell, and they wanted to hide his findings."

"Who would do that?" Richard inquired, quickly glancing over his grandfather's shoulder to make sure Ashley didn't wander too far with her little red ball.

"Too many to count, my boy!" Zedd chortled, and shifted his hands into his robes, producing a small book with black leather binding. It looked just as old as the large tome Richard had been reading from. Zedd handed it to him. "I found this while I was cleaning up the Conclave. You two might find it interesting," he added, raising one bushy eyebrow.

Richard took the book in his hands and looked up at Kahlan. Zedd bowed his head slightly and excused himself, saying he'd keep an eye on his eldest great-granddaughter. After he extracted himself from their company, Kahlan inched closer to Richard and waited for him to open the book. He took a quick breath and parted the cover, opening the book.

A gasp escaped from Kahlan's lips and Richard furrowed his brow. "Does that say what I think it says?" Kahlan inquired.

Narrowing his eyes, Richard examined the words, and nodded. "_The Birth of Confessors, a report by the Wizard Merrit—for the eyes of the First Wizard ONLY_," he read out loud.

"Merrit was the wizard who turned Magda Searus into the first confessor," Kahlan choked out.

With a nudge of her free hand, she encouraged him to continue. Taking in a deep breath, Richard turned the page and immediately recognized the handwriting. It was the exact same as the handwriting found in the encyclopedia of ancient spells. "Kahlan, this… this writing…," he spoke up, the amazement in his voice quite obvious.

"Yes, I can tell," she nodded beside him, adjusting Sanya in her arms. "It's the same. Merrit must have known the truth about the Soul Fusion spell, and about Riccar and Caylinn's son." She paused and leaned against him as she inched closer. "Please, Richard, read it."

Shifting the book in his hands, he narrowed his eyes and knitted his brow together, flipping the page to the preface, which was written in Merrit's own hand. And then he read it out loud:

_Confessor: A dangerous being that has the power to consume your soul with a single touch, enslaving you to their command._

_It has been two decades since I first turned Magda Searus into the first of these deadly creatures. The credit has gone to me, but I do not deserve the praise. Magda is not the first confessor, mainly the first female confessor… the Mother of all Confessors… the Mother Confessor. The Father Confessor, as some have come to call me, is a title I should not hold, because I am not the Father of Confessors. That horrible honor should go to Wizard Riccar, who created the Soul Fusion spell so many years ago at the dawn of our Order._

_Yes, the Soul Fusion spell, many have read of it's terrible side effects, and have heard and listened many times to the Wizard Jellico's condemnations of it. His criticism and remarks upon this ancient spell should be heeded. After compiling my encyclopedia of ancient spells, I uncovered the tale of Riccar and Caylinn, whom were the first to use the Soul Fusion spell. Their son, born of that union, was indeed a monster, a being created out of intense and powerful magic, some of which many would consider dark and evil._

_The boy, whose name has been lost to history, became bloodthirsty and ravenous. His lust for power was only match by his lust for flesh. And the powers gifted to him through the effects of the Soul Fusion spell having been cast on his parents made him unstoppable. With the slightest touch, he could enslave any to his will. He was a male confessor, the first confessor, and the source of the magic, which I had used to create the new confessors, using the feminine, whom cannot be controlled by the bloodlust that consumes the masculine._

_The boy's reign of terror was horrific, and only his parents, Riccar and Caylinn, were immune to his touch. Grief stricken, the parents, using their combined powers, created the Shurkia to pull the magic out of him. Once bereft of his powers, the confessor within him died and all those who had been enslaved were freed. It grieved them to do it, but Riccar and Caylinn then killed their own child to prevent him from passing on the genes that would create more of those monsters… more confessors. They then hid the Shurkia._

_Ages later I discovered these marvelous instruments, and the documents that came along with them, explaining what they were and why they had been created. I could still feel the hum of the deadly magic they contained, and I believed I could harness that power for the good of the New Worlds. The Confessors I have created are a force for good, truth, and justice. Yet if a male child shall be born, it should be killed immediately. The consequences of allowing a male to reached manhood with the powers of a confessor are too horrific to even think about._

_I did not fully understand the complete consequences of my actions when I created the Confessors until Magda gave birth to my son. We discovered the powers had been passed on to him, I was hesitant about doing what must be done. When he matured into puberty, the bloodlust already started to seize control of him. Though it grieved us greatly, Magda and I were forced to kill him, just like Riccar and Caylinn were forced to do with their son all those years ago._

_Learning from my mistakes, I altered the magic to make male birth as rare as possible. And Magda has agreed that traditions and laws should be set up for future confessors to follow incase the unthinkable should happen and a male confessor is born. We decided that the Shurkia should be destroyed; yet no magic I possess was capable of doing so. I had thought of storing them in the Winds, but even there they could still be found. So, I used a vanishing spell the banish them to some deep dark place, that way even I will never know where they are._

_What follows in this report is a detailed account of the day-to-day creation of the first "female" confessor. It is my wish that all my future successors to this office of First Wizard will heed the warnings; yet understand the reasoning behind what I have done._

_May the Good Spirits be with you,_

_Merrit, First Wizard_

Finishing the preface, Richard closed the book and let out a long breath. He looked up at Kahlan, who looked like she had just been struck by lightning.

"Spirits, Richard, do you know what this means?" she asked.

"That confessors were an accident," Richard said.

She gave him a heated glare. "Not just that, Richard," she huffed, adjusting Sanya, who started to stir. "Merrit knew about the potential dangers of male confessors and the destruction that they could wreak on the world. He knew this, yet still he inflicted this power unto Magda Searus, a woman he loved and took as a wife!"

Richard could see that Kahlan was very upset. He reached up to touch her arm, but she pushed him back.

"He called confessors _a force for good_! But how can that be true, when our creation was spawned from such evil?"

"Kahlan, you are not evil!" Richard stood and grabbed her arms.

Sanya woke with a start and began to cry. Kahlan raised her head, looking away, closing her eyes tight as she tried to bring up her mask, yet was unable to. Her lips were trembling and she looked on the verge of a breakdown. Gently, Richard pried Sanya out of Kahlan's arms and held his bawling daughter to his chest, trying his best to soothe the little distressed babe.

"I… I can't do it, Richard," Kahlan muttered, shaking her head. "What I am is because of that spell! It created the first male confessor… the first confessor ever! Who… who can know what would happen if we use the true spell on us. It… it's selfish of us to do so, especially with what could happen as a result!"

"Kahlan, everything will be fine," Richard tried to reassure her as he comforted his wailing daughter.

Kahlan shook her head emphatically. "No, Richard, your wrong," she was beyond reasoning. "The Soul Fusion spell will link our souls, but more than that, it would make our next child a monster! Just like Riccar and Caylinn's son!"

"Kahlan…?" Richard pleaded.

"NO!" her brilliant blue eyes were wild. "Stop it, Richard. You heard what Zedd said. There is no such thing as a coincidence. We are like those two long ago. You are Riccar and I am Caylinn. We cannot allow what happened to them… to happen to us." She paused and sucked in a deep breath, looking on the verge of tears. "I… I'm sorry, Richard. This… us… it can never be. We are Riccar and Caylinn reborn. And I _will not_ repeat their mistakes!"

Before he could say anything, she spun on her heels, her hair flying behind her. His heart broke as he heard her succumb to her tears as she went running out of the library. Holding Sanya close, Richard clenched his jaw, only vaguely hearing Sanya's cries. How could this have happened? He had been so close to finally returning things to how they were supposed to be.

Glancing down at the table, Richard glared at the small black book that had been Merrit's report to future First Wizards about the truth behind the confessors. He could not believe it. The love that he shared with Kahlan could never produce a monster, such a thing seemed highly improbable, at best. Narrowing his eyes, he brought a hand up to stroke the back of Sanya's head, comforting the distraught babe. He was going to fix this. Richard knew there was a way for him and Kahlan to be united forever. There just had to be.

If not, then what was all his suffering and anguish for?


	23. Unhinged Discovery

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 23 – Unhinged Discovery**

Kahlan did not know why she felt betrayed and hurt, but she did. It was almost like fate wanted her to suffer. Just when she was starting to find some peace and contentment, the clogs of life were disrupted and turned counterclockwise, destroying what little peace she had found. Kahlan wanted nothing more than to live a happy and loved filled life with Richard, yet the rest of the world seemed dead set against that.

Unhinged and crazed, Kahlan stumbled through the hallways. She felt a tinge of guilt for leaving him standing there with Sanya, more so towards how she had simply forgotten Sanya in her grief over the revelations about the truth of the birth of the confessors, than for leaving Richard with her. What sort of mother was she? When her own life seemed to fall apart, was she the sort to simply abandon her children to wallow in her own self-pity? Kahlan felt ashamed when her answer was yes. She had done it before, and was doing it again. How could Richard even love her, when all she did was mope around and lock herself away when times got tough?

She had not always been like this. Before she had taken Dragen as a mate and conceived Ashley, Kahlan had been stronger, in both mind and body. Her spirit had allowed her to do things no other confessor had ever done. Yet ever since she had betrayed the only man she had ever loved, her spirit and heart seemed broken, quick and easy to sink and scurry away at the slightest hint of danger. The strong and powerful confessor that that handsome woodsman had stumbled upon all those years ago was no more. Time and circumstances had changed her, and made her weak.

Heaving in a breath, Kahlan stumbled towards a random door. Not knowing—or truly caring—where it might lead, she pushed it open and went inside, faltering through her grief and despair.

The story of Riccar and Caylinn hit too close to home for her. It was not just the similarity in their names, but the fact that their son—a child born of a Soul Fusion union—had been the first true confessor. It baffled and horrified her that the first confessor had not been Magda Searus like she had always been taught, yet instead had been a monster born ages ago during the dawn of the Order of the Wizards. Merrit had not created the confessors. He had only used the stolen magic from Riccar and Caylinn's son to turn Magda into the first female confessor.

Kahlan was beginning to doubt Merrit's assertion that females made better confessors. If she was any indication, they could be just as worse as males. Perhaps they were not as bloodthirsty, but still, she had still committed grievous crimes. Perhaps this was all just some sick form of punishment that the world was inflicting on her. She felt sure that she deserved it, not just for her betrayal of Richard, but for how awful of a mother she was to her children. She loved them, yes, but she was also scared and confused. And in all reality, she had hardly been a mother to them.

Yes, she had given birth to them and had breastfed them, but she hardly did anymore than that. Today had been the first time she had actually ever played with one of her children, _really_ played with. Her time in Westland, along Trunt Lake, seemed like a distant memory, and those times were hardly idealized. It had taken Richard's insistence for her to actually start bonding with Ashley. Yet despite all his reassurances and promises, Kahlan would always see Ashley as Dragen's daughter.

She loved Ashley. She was her firstborn. Yet there would always be a tiny part of her that hated her, simply because she was not Richard's, and because she would always be a constant reminder of the betrayal that Kahlan wished she could forget. As she had sat on the floor playing with Ashley, while also holding Sanya, she had noticed the stark differences between the two children.

Sanya was definitely a Zorander in her appearance. She had Richard's hair, and much of his features, including those wonderful brown eyes, all big and full of wonder. While Ashley carried the nose and chin of her biological father… of a pure blood D'Haran. Her golden hair was similar to Dragen's, as were her blue eyes. Kahlan had blue eyes, but Ashley's were more like Dragen's than hers. The hue was just not right to compare to her own bright blue eyes. Richard may claim Ashley as his, but she would never look like him. She would always be Dragen's daughter, a child conceived through betrayal.

Feeling sick, Kahlan came to a halt in the dark room she had stumbled into and clutched at the stone wall. She doubled over and vomited. Tasting the acidic remains of her breakfast made her nauseated. She purged herself again, before wobbling away from the wall and collapsing on the dusty floor, tumbling down into a heap of old books and cobwebs. She could feel the silky strings stick to her dress and hands as she shifted about.

The tiny ghost trickles of a spider wandering over her bare hand sent a shiver down her spine, and she almost cried out in fear. Stumbling about, trying to rouse herself from the heap of dusty, cobwebbed covered books, Kahlan suddenly found it all absurdly amusing. Everything, stumbling around in abject misery, her questioning of fate, and how she had collapsed into a heap of old books in some dark forgotten room in the Wizard's Keep.

Falling back into the pile, Kahlan closed her eyes and began to laugh as tears streamed down her face. Her emotions were a jumble; even she could not say what she was feeling at that moment.

_This is it_, she thought. _It's finally happened. I've gone insane._

She sat there in the filth, rocking back and forth, laughing and crying. Hugging herself, Kahlan looked about the dark room that she had stumbled into. Already knowing about the books, since she had fallen in them, she was able to deduce that this was yet another an annex to the main central library. However, as she glanced about the cobwebbed covered room, she could clearly see that it was some sort of study or office, one that had obviously not been used in quite some time.

Collecting herself, Kahlan pushed herself up, losing her balance for a second before regaining it. She shuffled over to the large ornate mahogany desk that stood in the center of the room. There was a hidden storage compartment in the back, and the covering was hanging off its hinges, barely holding on. When Kahlan touched it briefly with her fingertips, the rusty hinges gave way and the wood panel fell.

Dropping to her knees, not caring how dirty she got her white dress, Kahlan squinted inside the compartment. There was no reason for her to be curious or anything, but something inside her simply wanted to look, to distract herself from reality, if just for a little while.

The interior of the compartment was dark, and there was no source of light in the room besides the light coming through the opened door she had stumbled through earlier. Blinking, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark, and also wiping away the remaining wet tears from her maddening cry, Kahlan stuck her hand into the compartment and was startled with how far she was able to reach. Backing away, she glanced around the desk and furrowed her brow in perplexity.

"It's larger on the inside," she mumbled softly, knitting her eyebrows together.

Turning back to the opening, she shoved her hand back inside, this time wiggling her entire arm into the compartment. Eventually, after having to stretch much further than she had expected, Kahlan felt the back. Extending her fingers out from her hand, she explored the interior of the compartment. Eventually she felt something cold and metallic. Wrapping her fingers around it, Kahlan pulled her hand back out of the compartment and held the object up in front of her.

It was still too dark to see what it was, so Kahlan just sat them, judging the weight in her hands. She ran her fingers along it, blind in the dark. It was definitely composed of some sort of metal, though the texture felt strange and foreign to her. It had a shape to it, with curves, and something that felt similar to the shape of a small egg-shaped bowl on the top. It had a stem along the middle, with empty sockets that were evidence it had once held gems or jewels, yet were missing them now. As she brought her hand further up to the bowl-like curve at the top, Kahlan narrowed her eyes in the dark, believing she recognized what the object was.

She furrowed her brow, confused over why it had been hidden away in a hidden compartment that had only become visible because of the ravages of time. Knitting her eyebrows together, she felt along the rim, and found what felt like words inscribed along the edge.

Scurrying back to the door, wanting to see what she held in her hand, Kahlan held the artifact up. When the light touched it and glinted off, Kahlan gasped, stunned at the glittering metal that flashed back at her. It was truly beautiful, and an aura seemed to radiate off of it that spoke of immense significance and power. This artifact was of great importance, of that, Kahlan was sure.

Held aloft in her outstretched arm, gleaming in the flickering light coming through the door from the torches out in the hallway, was an ancient silver chalice.


	24. Chalice

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 24 – Chalice**

Richard turned at the sound of footsteps approaching him from behind and spotted his grandfather stepping back and forth through the reading tables, a tired looking girl in his arms. Ashley was blinking slowly and yawned widely, her sleepy head resting against Zedd's shoulder. The old wizard's eyes went alert when he saw Richard, silently noting that Kahlan was gone. Shifting little Sanya in his arms, Richard urged his grandfather over.

"Where is Kahlan?" Zedd inquired in a quiet voice.

"Let's just say that she did not take the revelations Merrit had about confessors well," Richard grumbled slightly.

Zedd nodded, understandingly, and turned around with Ashley, taking the sleepy child over to a reclining couch meant for relaxing while reading. He gently placed the sleeping babe on the couch and removed his long cloak, draping it over her tiny frame like a blanket.

Richard watched through unblinking eyes as his grandfather tousled the golden hair of the little confessor, before kneeling down to affectionately kiss her forehead. The action brought thoughts of Kahlan to his mind. She should be hear, kissing her daughter and tucking her in, instead of his grandfather—nothing against Zedd, but he was not the girl's mother. Richard knitted his eyebrows together, feeling a little annoyed with how Kahlan's strong spirit had diminished since the veil had been restored. He knew that a lot of it had to do with her guilt over having taken a mate and conceiving a child, yet it was becoming irritatingly frustrating.

He thought they had managed to move past this. He knew he had, though it had been difficult and Ashley's golden hair wasn't helping, but Richard had managed to win the battle waging inside of him. He vanquished any harboring ill will and had become determined to move on, to embrace the family that the spirits had blessed him with—from Ashley, Sanya, to his beloved Kahlan.

However, this was not the Kahlan he knew, not that Kahlan he had fallen in love with. The body was the same, but her spirit was weaker, easier to bruise. Richard only hoped that she had not gone running off like she had last time. He had followed her and relented to the need to make love before the sunset, but then Zedd had interrupted them and Kahlan had gone into the Con Dar. Then, the next thing he remembered, he was standing in the whirlwind destruction of the First Wizard's Conclave. Apparently, while in Kahlan's body his mind had had some doubt as to his love for her, and he had been confessed.

Richard felt pretty confident that if he chased after Kahlan this time, he would not be confessed. There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. Sure, he may be a little annoyed at her behavior, but that did not change how he felt about her. He would always love her. The story of Riccar and Caylinn was disturbing, yes, but Richard believed that he took away a very different message from it than Kahlan did.

She seemed to see it as a condemnation of confessors, almost inferring that it meant all confessors were monsters, spawned of a great evil. Richard saw it differently. The Soul Fusion spell had bound Riccar and Caylinn, and their love manifested itself in a being that controlled love. The side effects were devastating and grave, to be sure, but Richard still saw nothing that said marrying Kahlan and binding his soul to hers with the true Soul Fusion spell was a mistake or in anyway wrong and dangerous. From what he understood, the modern day confessors rarely gave birth to sons. Dennee's had been rare, and at the time, he had not understood the sacrifice the other confessors planned upon the boy's birth.

Now, after having a chance to skim through the entire report concerning confessors that Merrit had written for his successors, Richard understood. And then there was the alternate future he had traveled to with Cara. He had told Kahlan some of what he had glimpsed in that possible future. Richard still had nightmares about it. He could never fathom the depths of Kahlan's love for him that would give her the strength to marry Rahl and have _his_ child. She did it for him—_for Richard Cypher_—so that _he_ would have a confessor to help send him back. Yet Kahlan had not intended on giving Rahl a son.

Richard had seen the destruction and horror that had been wrought by a single male confessor. It terrified him to know that there was a dark period in the Midlands history—before the rituals and traditions Magda Searus and Merrit planned out regarding male offspring had been fully adopted—when a band of male confessors had taken over. A lot from that period of history had been lost, and it was surprising that all of the ancient artifacts and knowledge from that time had not also been lost.

So yes, now Richard understood the necessity of the ritual and sacrifice. And he knew that Kahlan sometimes worried over it. He knew that she was concerned that he was angry that she could give him no sons, that all she could give him was daughters. Richard had tried to reassure her that he did not care, that if all he could have with her was daughters, then he wanted a palace full of daughters. And if the unthinkable happened, and they had a son… despite how he felt, knowing the horror that could be unleashed, he was determined, no matter how heartbreaking, to do what was necessary.

The years had hardened him somewhat, and he know longer believed that everyone could be saved. Some people were beyond redemption, beyond hope. And he had learned the hard way that male confessors were dangerous, and a threat to not just the Midlands, but also the entire world at large.

"Have your head in the clouds, my boy?" Zedd's voice called him from his ruminations.

Richard adjusted a softly cooing Sanya and glanced up at Zedd. His brow was creased in deep contemplation, and he knew it was obvious where his thoughts had been, though from Zedd's question, he knew that the wizard was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"You've read Merrit's report, right?" Richard inquired.

Zedd gave a slow nod. "Yes, a long time ago, when I became First Wizard," he answered, stepping over to the table to look down at the black cover of said book.

"There was one thing I did not understand," Richard said, following Zedd and shifting Sanya into one arm, so he could use the other to open the book.

The old wizard raised a bushy eyebrow and stepped aside to give Richard room to flip through the pages. He stopped on a page in which Merrit had sketch out a drawing of an artifact. It wasn't the best rendering—Merrit was obviously no great artist—but, just the same, it was very clear what the ancient creator of Confessors had been drawing: A bejeweled chalice. Placing his finger on top of the image, Richard looked up at Zedd.

"What is this?" he asked his grandfather.

Zedd cleared his throat, and rubbed his jaw. "The Chalice of Azmith," the wizard spoke in a grave voice.

Richard's eyes grew wide. He had no idea what Azmith was, whether it was a person or a place, but the way Zedd spoke left little to his imagination about how powerful and significant this artifact was. Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, Richard glanced up from the drawing to his grandfather's weathered features.

"Why would Merrit purposely include this drawing in his report on confessors to future First Wizards?" questioned Richard.

Zedd held his shoulders back and narrowed his eyes just a bit. "The Chalice of Azmith is an ancient artifact. It is far older than any other artifact kept in the Wizard's Keep, and has been missing since the Great War three thousand years ago. Many believed that Merrit took it and locked it away in the Winds?"

"_The Winds_?" echoed Richard, furrowing his brow. "I think I remember Merrit mentioning that place in his notes. Is that some sort of storage facility?"

"Oh, I guess you could say that," Zedd replied, chuckling slightly under his breath. His hazel eyes then turned dark and his mood turned grim. "You can never go there, Richard. No one can. The Winds vanished around the same time as the Chalice of Azmith."

Richard was confused. "How can a place vanish?"

"Oh, how does anything vanish or disappear?" Zedd queried with grinned, then proceeded to answer his own question. "People forget where to look."

"And the Chalice?" Richard asked.

"Huh?"

"Why would people suspect Merrit of locking it away in the Winds?" Richard elaborated his inquiry.

"Oh," Zedd frowned and looked away, uncharacteristically running his hands through his hair. It was something he did, and Richard was startled to see it mimicked in his grandfather. "Well, being so ancient, many never really knew or understood what the Chalice did."

"But Merrit seems to have known," Richard interjected.

"Yes," Zedd gave a single nod. He cleared his throat and licked his lips before continuing. "When the First Wizard Tesmis died, not long after the great war ended, and before Merrit was chosen as his successor, the council of wizards—which rules the Wizard's Order in a temporary basis until a new First Wizard can be chosen—entered the First Wizard's Conclave. There it was found, sitting on Tesmis's desk, plain as day, for everyone to see.

"But no one had ever seen it before," he continued after a moments pause. "It was taken away and studied. The council deemed it to have evil properties and had it locked away. To where? No one knows."

"Merrit must have been on the council," Richard concluded.

"Oh, he was," Zedd nodded. "But there was another wizard on the council, as well, one who was at odds with many of the others."

"Who?"

"Jellico."

XXX

Standing up, Kahlan cradled the beautiful chalice in her hands as if it were a precious infant. She stepped towards the doorway and stood in the threshold. Looking over her shoulder, Kahlan squinted at the desk. It was indeed very old and ancient, and from the clear spots in the dust, it appeared she had been the first to stumble upon this room.

Taking a deep breath, she turned back to the door, and for the first time, noticed that it had been bolted. She ran her fingers over the rust crusted lock and watched in amazement as it dissolved away in her hand, turning to dust. Over time, the iron had become so brittle that it had given away without notice when Kahlan had pushed the door open. Kahlan ran her fingers up the iron fringe of the door and noticed a placard fixed to the front of the door.

She squinted at the dark metal and spotted grooves and itches were words had once been. Closing her eyes, she ran her fingertips over the tiny indentations. Kahlan could feel the words. The first was clearly "office." And since the second word was small, most likely consisting of two letters, she guessed it was "of." The last word had been really worn off and she had to press her fingertips harder against the placard to feel the dips in the metal.

"_J_ or _I_," Kahlan mumbled softly. It always helped her think when she spoke out loud. "_C_ or _E_. Followed by triple _Is_ or two _Ls_ and one _I_. The another _C_ or _E_. And finally an _O_."

Furrowing her brow, Kahlan jumbled up the words and placed them in order. She gasped and stepped back, looking up at the placard and instantly recognizing the name.

"Jellico," she spoke out loud in shock. "Office of Jellico."


	25. Dangers

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 25 – Dangers**

Standing there, Kahlan's eyebrows slowly came together as she allowed her mind to come to terms with what she had just found out. The room she had blindly stumbled into, discovering a hidden compartment concealing a beautiful silver chalice, had turned out to be the former office of the wizard-scholar Jellico, the man who had been the most outspoken opponent of the Soul Fusion spell. And it was the incantation and ritual he had recommended for reversing that spell, which Zedd had relied upon to restore Kahlan and Richard back into their respective bodies. It was Jellico's fault that her soul was now permanently separated from Richard, the only man she had ever truly loved.

Blinking, she returned her gaze to the silver chalice in her hands. Jellico had hidden this away for a reason. Narrowing her eyes, she lowered her brow and thought over why such a person as Jellico would hide this particular chalice. Knowing what she did about the man, there had to be a logical reason. It suddenly hit her that Jellico seemed to be highly against the Soul Fusion spell, and from the revelations she and Richard had discovered earlier, Kahlan was pretty sure it had to do with its association with the creation of confessors.

So the question remained: Why did Jellico hide this silver chalice? What was so special about it that warranted its concealment?

Turning it around in her hands, watching as the metal sparkled in the flickering firelight from the torches ensconced in the wall, Kahlan ran a finger along the small holes that had once held precious gems and jewels. Anger stirred in her gut, thinking how Jellico had probably spoiled this artifact by removing those precious stones. Yet, even without them, the chalice was still beautiful. The wizard was lucky he had been dead for three thousand years because Kahlan would most likely confess him out of vengeance for defacing such a beautiful artifact, not to mention the spell he had suggested in his journals for reversing the Soul Fusion spell

Desiring more light, Kahlan stepped away from the door and towards on of the iron cradles that held a torch. Raising it up to the light, Kahlan squinted at the etched words that she had felt earlier. Perhaps they held some clues that she could use to unravel the reason behind why Jellico had secreted the artifact away in that hidden compartment.

Running her finger over the engraved letters, much like she had when she had discovered the placard on the door that marked the room behind it as Jellico's office, Kahlan read off the words.

"_Aqua et igni duas animas unum fieri_," she read. The inscription was in one of the ancient languages used by the wizards, but thanks to her years of instruction here in the Wizard's Keep and at the Confessor's Palace, Kahlan was able to translate it to the common tongue. "With water and fire two souls can become one."

Kahlan's mind immediately started to jump with the possibilities. She vividly remembered listening to Richard recite off the details of the ritual involved in performing a true Soul Fusion. It had mentioned water and fire, and had specifically noted the Fire Springs as the location in which the ritual should be performed.

Eyes wild, Kahlan clutched the chalice to her breast and darted down the hall, looking for a source of water.

XXX

"So it might not have been Merrit who hid the chalice," Richard suggested, holding up the book and looking over the drawing again. "It could have been Jellico." He returned his attention to his grandfather as he placed the book back down on the table. "You've said it yourself; Jellico rejected a lot of things, and according to his journals, he even thought making the Sword of Truth was a dangerous thing."

"He was right about that, though," Zedd said with a grim expression and a nod of his head. "Such a sword should not be handled by just anyone."

Richard raised a surprised eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Zedd took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've never told you this before, Richard," he said in a serious voice. "But there have been many that have held the title of Seeker."

"Yes, I know," Richard gave a nod. "Remember Gryff gave me that book about the previous Seekers."

"Yes, I remember encountering Shota after that," Zedd nodded, shivering slightly. His hazel eyes glanced around, just in case the mere mention of her name would draw the witch woman out of the shadows.

Richard shuddered himself, remembering the prophecy Shota had revealed, the one that spoke of Kahlan betraying him. At the time they had believed that prophecy had referred to Kahlan leaving Richard, which had rendered him distracted and vulnerable, allowing him to be captured by the Mord'Sith Denna, who had introduced him to the touch of the agiel. Richard had almost succumbed to Denna's training, but it had been Kahlan's unspoken love for him—the love he had seen reflecting back at him in her brilliant blue eyes—that had saved him from that fate.

It was not until after Rahl had been defeated, and even after he had sealed the tear in the veil, that Richard had fully understood what betrayal Shota's prophecy had spoken of. Thinking back to those days, Richard glanced over his shoulder at the reclining couch and the sleeping child that was a product of that prophesied betrayal.

Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Zedd. "You were saying?"

"Yes, many Seekers," his grandfather inclined his head. "The book that young Gryff gave you had the stories of the Seekers, yes, but only of the Seekers who had been named so by a Wizard of the First Order." He paused for a breath. "There has been long stretches of time in which no Seeker was required, and sadly the Sword of Truth managed to pass between hands more easily than coin."

"How so?"

"If you had enough coin, and the right contacts within the Midlands Council, you could buy the title and sword," Zedd informed him. He huffed and scowled. "Toasted toads, boy! Why'd you think I absconded with the bloody thing in the first place?"

"I thought it was because of the prophecy about my birth," Richard said, a little baffled about all this.

Zedd shook his head. "I had taken the sword and left the Wizard's Keep long before I had heard of that prophecy," his grandfather asserted. "It was not until that blasted witch woman tried to steal the sword away that I learned of the prophecy of your birth."

"Shota tried to steal the Sword of Truth?" Richard laughed, finding the very idea amusing.

"Such a thing is not a laughing matter, Richard," Zedd looked at him with a grave expression. "As I said, the Sword of Truth can be a deadly weapon in the wrong hands. In such hands, such a weapon could cause great harm."

"And how did you know that my hands were the right hands to wield the Sword of Truth, then?" Richard inquired, thinking he had caught his grandfather.

Zedd gave him a smirk, informing him that he had guessed wrong. "You are a true Seeker, Richard," he said, his voice turning into the mentor and teacher. "The prophecy just spoke of you as the one two stop Darken Rahl, it did not call you the Seeker of Truth. It was not until you were about thirteen years old that I suspected you might be a true Seeker."

"Thirteen?" Richard narrowed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened when he was a young teenager. His brows creased and furrowed as he thought. "Billy Trinswald!"

His grandfather beamed wildly with pride. "Yes, my boy, Billy Trinswald!"

Richard let out a breath and shook his head. He had nearly forgotten the incident, yet now he remembered it vividly, as if it had happened yesterday. Billy Trinswald had been big for his age, and would bully the other kids, Richard included, when they attended the local schoolhouse in Hartland. Once, trying to make himself seem better than everyone else, Billy had told a blatantly obvious lie, yet no one was willing to call him on it. Well, no one, except for Richard, who had been small for his age.

When Richard called him on the lie, asking for him to produce the evidence, which Billy had claimed he possessed on his person, the bully had punched Richard until he was too tired to carry on. Billy had kept telling Richard that he would stop punching him if he stopped asking to see the proof, yet Richard had never backed down.

Chuckling, Richard shook his head. "Spirits, did I take a beating that day. Father was furious, and Michael kept asking me why I hadn't swung back."

"It's because deep down, in your heart, you knew that truth would win out," Zedd said with a grin.

Richard smirked. "Well, that and I managed to make Billy Trinswald look like a fool when he failed to produce said proof," he said. "Thinking back on that, I don't see how you could call it proof that I was a true Seeker."

"Oh, come on, my boy," Zedd shook his head. "Isn't it obvious! Never once did you relent in your search for the truth. You knew what was right, and you weren't going to give up just to stop Billy Trinswald from beating you up."

Richard gave a nod of his head. "I'd like to see him try that now," he harrumphed.

"Oh, he wouldn't dare to even oppose you now," Zedd winked. "Last time I saw him, he was quaking in fear when he wasn't able to obtain the turnips his wife had wanted him to bring home for supper."

Not wanting to wake Ashley or Sanya, Richard suppressed the loud laugh that wanted to come out. "I cannot believe you can remember such a minute details after so long," he said, grinning with amusement.

Zedd chuckled softly and wiggled his bushy eyebrows mischievously. "I wasn't named First Wizard for my good looks," his grandfather joked.

"Oh, I can believe that," Richard said, smirking.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I was quite the looker in my younger years," Zedd pointed a gnarled wrinkly finger at him. "I was quite charming and dashing. I could get any woman to eat out of my palm."

"Really?" Richard rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" Zedd groaned. "Remember when that vile witch woman turned me young again?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that again?" Richard asked, remembering the incident. It had been greatly annoying, yet at the same time amusing. If he hadn't left Kahlan behind in Aydindril after the screeling attack, Richard knew she would have found it just as amusing as he did. However, after the entire affair, Zedd had sworn him and Cara to secrecy. Zedd was so embarrassed that he had been so arrogant once his age and wisdom had been taken away.

"You know," huffed Zedd, looking agitated. "I think we got off topic."

"Yes, we did indeed," Richard concurred with a nod.

There was a sudden noise from behind them. Richard spun around quickly, worried that Ashley might have rolled off the reclining couch. But when his eyes landed on her, he found her sleeping safe and sound, still curled up in Zedd's orange and brown cloak.

"RICHARD!"

Hearing his name, and the voice that called it, Richard turned and looked up, seeing Kahlan standing in the doorway. He nearly gasped at her appearance. Her beautiful white dress was marred and torn, dirt and stringy bits of cobwebs clung to the fabric. Her hair was tousled and hung wildly about her head. And her brilliant blue eyes had a crazed look about them.

"Dear spirits!" Zedd gasped, pointing to her outstretched hand. "She had the Chalice!"

Richard darted his eyes over and saw it. Its beauty had not diminished, yet the jewels that had once adorned it had been removed.

"Kahlan?" he questioned, subconsciously clutching Sanya closer to him.

"Richard," her wild eyes found him again. "I've done it! I've discovered the way for us to be together forever!"

Spirits, even her voice was wild. She was fidgeting and looked unhinged. Swallowing past the terror that was seizing his throat, Richard shift Sanya in his arms and held up a hand to try and calm Kahlan.

"Kahlan," Richard called. "Give me the chalice."

"No!" Kahlan declared, stepping back. "It is the only way."

"Richard, be careful," Zedd warned, his eyes alert and ready. "She's filled the Chalice with water."

"And how is that bad?" Richard nearly snapped.

"Bags, my boy, I was trying to tell you when we got all off topic," Zedd huffed. "The Chalice of Azmith is no simple cup. It is the most ancient magical relic crafted by wizards. It has magical properties, properties that were endowed upon it by the very same wizards who used the Soul Fusion spell all those ages ago at the dawn of magic. Though we do not fully know why, the Wizard's Council would not have deemed this artifact dangerous three thousand years ago on a simple lark, even if it was just Jellico who thought so."

Richard nodded and turned back to the crazed Kahlan. "You heard him, Kahlan," he spoke cautiously. "Don't drink from it."

"Don't drink from it?" she almost laughed. Kahlan then straightened her back and her wild eyes locked with his. "I already have."


	26. Wild Reasoning

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 26 – Wild Reasoning**

"What?" Richard managed to stammer out, clutching little Sanya closer to his chest. He was fighting the urge to simply panic. With what Zedd had told him about the chalice being dangerous, he was rapidly coming close to losing it.

Kahlan's wild eyes seemed to clear for a moment, like the eye of a storm, but the crazed look soon resurfaced and seized control again. She looked at him hard and her lips parted. "It seemed the logical thing to do," she said, almost sounding rational. Almost.

"_Logical_?" gaped Richard.

"Yes," Kahlan nodded fervently. She stepped more into the room and, not intending it, Richard stepped back, almost as if he was trying to protect his daughter from her insane mother. The movement was not lost on Kahlan. Her eyebrows hitched up a bit and she squinted at him. "I found it in Jellico's office. The placard was warn and hardly legible. Apparently," she turned to look at Zedd, "the wizards don't take the time to maintain the Keep."

"The Keep is the oldest structure in Aydindril, dear one," Zedd informed her. "It was here long before there was ever a city, let alone a palace for the Confessors. So one can understand why certain parts have been, how should I say… neglected or forgotten."

Kahlan bobbed her head in agreement, yet her eyes still held that mad look about them. "The point is… Jellico's office was unmarked," she continued. "He had hidden this chalice… and knowing how he felt about the Soul Fusion spell, I can understand why."

"Yes?" Zedd inquired stepping forward, taking over for Richard, who was still a little dazed and shocked by Kahlan's appearance. The old wizard held out a large wrinkly hand, willing her to hand over the precious object she cradled in her arms. "Give me the chalice, dear one."

"NO!" Kahlan snapped and jumped back, looking like a caged animal looking for an escape. "You've turned against me, wizard!" Her wild eyes turned back to Richard. "Richard… please, you need to drink the water… for me… please?

Richard took in a deep breath and glanced down at little Sanya in his arms. She was cooing softly and nuzzling against his chest. He could tell by the way her little lips moved that she wanted her mother, needed her mother. "Why did you drink from it, Kahlan?" he questioned, fear permeating his entire body. He was terrified that something had gone horribly wrong with Kahlan's mind and that he was going to lose her… again.

The woman he loved, looking very much like a rabid animal, stared at him for a long moment, her brow furrowed as she thought. Her eyebrows slowly came together as her eyes narrowed. "The inscription," Kahlan spoke in a soft voice.

"Yes?" he prodded, hoping to get her to talk.

"It was in the old wizard's tongue," her blue eyes darted to Zedd for a moment, checking his position. The wizard stayed put after receiving a glance from his grandson. Returning her gaze to Richard, Kahlan licked her lips nervously. "Fortunately I was taught by wizards as a young confessor, so I was able to read it."

"What did it say, dear one?" Zedd asked, his voice too pushy for Richard's liking. He gave his grandfather another glare; hopefully it was enough to warn him to remain silent.

Kahlan straightened her back and held up the chalice, almost reverently. "With water and fire two souls can become one," she recited. Her eyes locked with his again and some normalcy returned to them for a brief moment. "As described in the encyclopedia you read to me, the ritual involved in performing a true Soul Fusion spell involved those two elements. What if something was left out… on purpose, because of the danger those old wizards feared from the Soul Fusion spell? It had to be this chalice! There was no other reason why Jellico would have hidden it. That man hated the Soul Fusion spell."

"For good reason, child," Zedd scolded.

"Silence wizard!" Kahlan cried, her eyes flashing with a look of rage that only Richard knew told how close she was to slipping into the Con Dar.

"Zedd, for your own safety, please… _shut up_!" Richard instructed him in a terse voice. Kahlan smiled proudly at him, looking very pleased with him. Sighing, he turned back to her. "So… is that why you drank from it?"

She nodded, her long hair bouncing with the movement. "Yes, yes it is!" Kahlan declared, beaming with a smile of pride; pride because she believed he understood what she had done. "Jellico was so obviously against the Soul Fusion spell. He would do anything to prevent two lovers from uniting their souls."

Richard nodded, starting to understand the crazed reasoning that was working within her mind. Suddenly Sanya burst out into a loud cry. Her little face turned pink. Richard sucked in a quick breath and looked up at Kahlan.

"Your daughter needs you, Kahlan," he said, shifting Sanya in his arms to free one hand. He extended it out towards his beloved. "Please… give me the chalice and be a mother to your daughter."

Kahlan blinked and stared at him for a moment. He could see the battle inside her through her glazed eyes. After another blink, the battle was over and the maternal side of her had won. Ever so slightly, she shifted the chalice in her arms and handed it over, giving it to him while she took Sanya in her arms. The baby quieted the moment she was in her mother's arms. Without a word, Kahlan stepped over to a chair and sat down, immediately beginning to open the side of her blouse.

Richard took a deep breath, satisfied that he had brought some sanity back to the situation. He felt Zedd hovering on his left and he looked up at his grandfather. The old wizard licked his lips anxiously, his hazel eyes glued on the silver chalice in his hands.

"Give it to me, my boy, and I'll ensure it is locked away for good," Zedd said, reaching for the chalice.

Richard pulled his hands away, shielding the artifact from his grabby grandfather. "No," he asserted. "This chalice is staying with me until we discover what it really is. I don't care what Jellico or Merrit said, this chalice obviously had something to do with the Soul Fusion spell."

"How can you be so sure?" Zedd inquired, risking a glance over Richard's shoulder at the Mother Confessor, who seemed perfectly sound now as she fed her daughter.

"The inscription," Richard said, holding up the chalice to look at the rim. Zedd made to grab the cup, but Richard moved it away just before the crafty old wizard could wrap his fingers around it. "What did I just say?" he warned in a stern voice.

Zedd let out a long dejected sigh. "All right, my boy," he groaned. "I hope you know what you are doing."

Richard nodded. "So do I," he revealed. "So do I."

XXX

He waited with Kahlan as Zedd went out to fetch Jennsen and Cara. It was amazing how different she was with Sanya in her arms. She calmly brushed the back of the infant's head as the little babe suckled on her breast. Her tousled hair, despite being disheveled, still framed her face perfectly, accentuating her natural beauty. Her lips had formed into a pursed smile and occasionally her brilliant blue eyes would glance up at him, but he was unsure whether she was looking at him or the silver chalice in his hands. It was hard to tell, the crazed look was not entirely there anymore, but there was still a little bit left.

When Zedd finally returned with Jennsen and Cara, Richard explained the situation to them, and left Kahlan and his daughters in their capable hands as he and Zedd went up to the First Wizard's Conclave. His grandfather kept trying to grab a hold of the chalice, so Richard kept it firmly in his grasp.

The Conclave was still in disarray, Zedd had not yet had the time to clean it up and reorganized all the toppled over books and artifacts. Rummaging through the stack of books and scrolls, searching for the only document he knew would provide some answers, Richard could literally feel his grandfather's eyes following him. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced up at the old wizard, who was sitting calmly behind the granite desk that had served every First Wizard for more than three thousand years. Richard was still slightly in awe that the thing was still standing. However, he had to concede that there was probably some spell placed on it to prevent it from deteriorating.

"Yes?" he asked his grandfather.

"What are you looking for, Richard?" Zedd inquired, steepling his hands.

Richard gave him a sidelong glance before returning to the stack of books in front of him. "You said that the Wizards Council held a meeting over the Chalice," he said, narrowing his eyes as he examined the leather cover of one book before tossing it aside.

"Yes," Zedd inclined his head.

"I'm looking for the transcript of that meeting," Richard said. "If anything, you wizards do tend to keep meticulous records."

"That we do," Zedd concurred as he stood and walked over to look over Richard's shoulder. He could sense the wizard's eyes shift to the silver chalice, which was still firmly embedded in Richard's other hand.

"You know," he cocked his neck to look up at his grandfather. "This would go a lot quicker if you helped."

Sighing, Zedd closed his eyes and stood back. He raised a hand in the air and muttered something in the wizard's tongue. Within second, an ancient looking tome came flying through the air to land perfectly in the old man's gnarled fingers. The leather binding was well worn and the spine was cracked. Zedd heaved in a deep breath, and then held it out to Richard.

"Here it is, my boy," he said in a neutral voice.

"You've already read it," Richard noted as he took it out of Zedd's hand, seeing the cleared patterns in the dust from where Zedd had originally held the book.

"Yes," Zedd confirmed with a nod.

Richard scowled. "Then tell me what it says!" he growled.

"They argued for a while," Zedd said, turning and placing his hands behind his back as he began summarizing the contents of the transcript. "Merrit and Jellico had different views on the Soul Fusion spell, not everything about it was widely known amongst the ruling council. Jellico and the former First Wizard Tesmis seem to be the only ones who truly knew the consequences that occurred because of the Soul Fusion spell that Riccar and Caylinn had performed, though they still did not fully understand it. Jellico wanted to destroy all knowledge of it, seeing it as something that was of extreme danger to any novice who attempted to perform it."

"Like me," Richard said, admitting his own mistake.

"Yes, like you, my boy," Zedd agreed with a gruff nod. "Needless to say, Jellico was able to convince the majority of the council that the Chalice of Azmith, which they knew was linked to the spell because of the inscription upon it, had to be hidden. Jellico wanted it destroyed, but Merrit and some of the others did not like the idea of destroying such an ancient artifact from wizardry history."

"So Jellico took it upon himself to hide it," Richard finished.

"Correct," his grandfather affirmed. He paused and rung his large weathered hands together, his eyes darting about as if he was debating whether or not to continue.

"Zedd?" Richard prompted, narrowing his eyes.

Letting out a long breath, Zedd looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Richard, I should have told you about all this the moment you asked me about the Chalice… but I… I was just—?"

"_Afraid_?" Richard finished, understanding.

"Yes," Zedd nodded. "You must believe me when I say I understood how desperately you want to be united with Kahlan for all time… it… it just broke my heart that the spell backfired."

"What else?" Richard inquired, knowing there had to be more.

"I know how the Chalice of Azmith fits into the ritual of the Soul Fusion spell," Zedd said. "It's a trigger, as it were, that begins the process that then culminates with the actual incantations in the Fire Springs."

"What exactly does it do?" Richard inquired, looking down at the chalice in his hands.

"Once two individuals have drunk from the same waters within the chalice, it starts to build a bridge, in a manner of speaking, between their two respective souls, preparing them to be bound," Zedd explained. "Kahlan has started this process by sipping of that water that is in it right now. And she is unhinged and acting the way she is, because no one else has yet to drunk from the water. Once another drinks from it, she shall return to normal."

Richard nodded slowly and looked down into the water he had yet to spill out of the cup. "And if no one drinks from it?" he asked.

"Then Kahlan will die by the next full moon," Zedd said.

His heart went pounding in his chest at the mere mention of Kahlan's life being threatened. Without a moment hesitation or thought, purely thinking of his all consuming love for her, Richard put the rim of the chalice to his lips and downed the remaining water in one gulp.

"Richard!" cried a startled Zedd.

Staggering back a few steps, Richard felt momentarily dizzy. The feeling passed within seconds, and he blinked, looking up at his stunned and concerned grandfather.

"I couldn't let her die, Zedd," he said. "Not now, not after everything that has happened to us, not after all we've had to suffer to finally be together and start a family. She will not be alone in this."

"Spirits, Richard," Zedd shook his head. "You don't know what you've done." He looked up to the ceiling in exacerbation. "Young people never think things through."

"What is it, Zedd?" Richard furrowed his brow.

"Now that the bridge is starting to build between you two," his grandfather explained, stepping forward. "Both your lives are in danger. If we are to do this, wish now we must, the Soul Fusion spell and the ritual involved with it, must be performed before the next full moon, or it will not just be Kahlan who dies, but you as well."

Richard knitted his eyebrows together, absorbing everything Zedd had told him. He licked his lips and looked up to meet his grandfather's eyes.

"Then so be it," Richard said firmly, knowing that he was insane for not thinking about the consequences of his actions, but he could not live in a world without Kahlan. Spirits, he knew he had two daughters to think about, as well, but Kahlan meant so much to him it was almost too painful to think of anything else except her.

Zedd heaved in a deep breath that rattled his entire frame. "Then we leave," he said. "First thing in the morning, we're leaving for the Fire Springs."


	27. Eternal

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 27 – Eternal**

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled, seeing the long dark hair of his beloved blow in the brisk warm breeze. She smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling as she held up her hand, accepting his offered one. Wrapping his fingers around hers, he helped her over the last remaining rock formation. They stood there in silence, gazing done at the scenic view before them. Jets of hot water burst in the air, creating millions of tiny little rainbows as the sunlight hit the ejected water at just the right angle. Smiling, he reached over and held her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"The Fire Springs," she murmured softly, her voice the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Yes, my love," he replied, turning to run a hand down the side of her face, brushing her hair back. "We made it. Soon we will be united forever, in body and soul."

"I thought you already married me, Riccar," she said, smiling up at him.

Riccar smiled back at his wife. "In this world, Caylinn," he replied, cupping her face. "But nothing is going to stop me from staying with you for all time." He leaned down and kissed her deeply, savoring every minute of it. Backing away, he wrapped his arm around her waist and gazed out at the natural beauty of both his wife and the Fire Springs.

Two months ago they had left their village in search of this place. The others had said that it did not exist, and there were still many amongst the newly formed Wizard's Order, who were unconvinced that what he was planning would actually work. _Ignorant fools_, Riccar thought. _Never willing to use their imagination to think of greater things_.

To them, the gift was something to fear and control. Riccar, on the other hand, believed that the Creator would not have blessed them with the gift if She had not meant for them to use it. And he firmly believed that the Creator had intended for him to do great things. It was he who had discovered the silver chalice in Azmith. Everyone else had been afraid to explore the ancient ruins there. But he had something that the others lacked. He had Caylinn. And with her, he was stronger. Riccar was positive that together, they were unstoppable.

"Are you all right?" Caylinn inquired, squeezing his hand.

Riccar heaved in a deep breath. "I'm fine," he replied, reassuring her with an easy smile. "I… I'm just excited, is all."

"Are you sure you're not a little nervous? I know I am," Caylinn informed him.

"You have nothing to be worried about, my love," Riccar said, turning to face her. He brought his hands up to hold her face, staring deeply into her blue eyes. "As long as we both willingly want this, with no doubts or hesitations, the spell should work, and then we'll be united until the end of all things."

Caylinn took a deep breath, averting her eyes for a moment. She looked back up at him and nodded. "I want this, Riccar," she affirmed. "I've never wanted anything as much in my life. I love you with all my heart and soul. I cannot envision a life in which you are not apart of mine. I want to be yours… forever."

"As I want to be only yours, my beautiful Caylinn," Riccar replied, tugging her close and kissing her again, running his fingers through her long lush hair. She moaned into his mouth and he almost caved in to his rising urges and pulled her down to the ground.

She groaned in disappointment when he pulled away. Letting out a soft breathing, he caressed the side of her face and smiled.

"Later… after we do the ritual," he promised.

"But I'm ready now," Caylinn huffed. "Spirits, am I ready." She reached out and ran her hand down his chest, letting her fingers slide down to his groin. "And I know you're ready as well."

Riccar let out a soft groan of want as she touched him. "Caylinn, please, you know how hard it is for me to resist you," he pleaded, grabbing her hand and pulling it up away from his burning desire. He held it to his lips and kissed the back of her softly. "I promise that when we are done with the ritual, I will make love to you until we are two exhausted to do anything but sleep for days."

He felt Caylinn shiver with anticipation under his hold. She grinned mischievously up at him and her eyes sparkled. "Then what are we waiting for?" she inquired, gripping his hand and pulling him behind her as she rushed down the hill.

They maneuvered their way through the rocks and brush, hiking down the slope to the valley containing countless springs that erupted high into the air, sending sprays of hot water cascading down over them. Caylinn let out a yelp as they encounter on of the springs up close. The water shot up into the air, coming down and drenching their clothes. Riccar chuckled and pulled her close, ramming his lips against hers. His kiss was enough to distract her from the terrifyingly loud noise of the water erupting from the ground. She looped her arms around his neck and giggled softly as he hooked his arms under her legs and carried her the rest of the way.

Finding the spot he had read about, Riccar set Caylinn down on her feet as he knelt down and removed his pack. Caylinn stepped past him and inspected the smoothed stone before them. According to legend, the scolding water from the springs had pummeled the stone for ages, creating a natural bowl shape. A pool of water had collect in it, and Caylinn dipped her fingers in.

"It's lukewarm," she said, scrunching up her noise and sniffing the air. "Riccar? What's that smell?"

"It's sulfur," Riccar said, glancing up from his pack. "This whole region used to be a large volcano ages ago."

Caylinn looked back nervously, her brow creasing in worry. He chuckled softly and smiled, shaking his head.

"Don't you worry, it's safe now," he asserted. "The volcano blew and the valley we are was the result. Now all that pressure is released through the ejection of hot water."

"Hence the name Fire Springs," Caylinn finished his explanation with a nod. She turned back to the natural stone bowl. "Do I ignite the water now… or later?"

"Later," he replied, finding what he was looking for and taking it out of the pack.

Standing, Riccar walked up behind Caylinn, hooking an arm around her waist and pulling her to him. He lifted up his hand and showed her what he had retrieved. The silver metal sparkled in the sunlight and the jewels and gems glimmered.

"It's so beautiful," Caylinn exhaled in a soft breath, reaching up to touch it with a delicate hand.

Riccar smiled, unable to not think of her as a graceful angelic creature and completely aware of how lucky he was to have been blessed with her love. Arching her neck up, she looked at him, seeing his smile. Her lips curled into a matching grin and he leaned down and kissed her, closing his eyes as he relished the feel of simply being with her. Slowly, he lowered his hand and dipped the silver chalice into the water.


	28. Hunger

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 28 – Hunger**

Richard squeezed his legs tighter around the galloping stallion, urging the mount forward. He maneuvered the animal around the bend and came dashing up behind the group. Zedd's grey gelding was snorting uncomfortably as the wizard tried coaxing it along, while the chestnut mare Cara was riding seemed to mimicked her rider's eye rolls. Kahlan was in-between them, sitting on top of a white mare. He had learned that Kahlan had bonded with the animal, and had named it Säde. Richard's own horse was a dark brown stallion, with a little patch of white on his snout.

Hearing the clatters of his mount's hooves, Kahlan arched her neck over her shoulder and saw him. A bright smile touched her lips. Richard smiled back, remembering an older memory of her smiling at him like that. She had been on a horse then, too. Zedd's annoying voice had come floating to his ears, telling him that it could never be, not with her. Richard harrumphed. He had proven Zedd wrong. He had proved everyone wrong. It had taken longer, and with more heartache, than he would have liked, but eventually he had made Kahlan his, had planted his seed in her womb, and had a beautiful baby girl with her. Now, he was seeking to unite them for all time, from now till the end of all things.

"Well?" she inquired as he brought his stallion up along her mare. The wild Kahlan from the previous night had calmed a bit, yet there was still that touch of insanity in her sparkling blue eyes.

He let out a breath, wiping the sweat from his brow. "There was nothing…," Richard replied as he inhaled quickly, filling his lungs with some much-needed oxygen. "I guess I must be seeing things."

"You're just alert, is all, my boy," Zedd replied cheerily with a wide grin as he fished a juicy red apple out of the bag that was slung over his shoulder. The wizard rubbed it against his robes before taking a big bite. "It never hurts to be too careful!"

Cara's eyes narrowed. "Just the same, I think I should ride back a ways…," she said, then added, "just in case."

Richard nodded, liking her plan. Anything that could help him protect Kahlan was acceptable and welcomed. With a quick nod, it was decided, and the Mord'Sith gripped the reins of her horse, slowing the mount down to a slower pace. They all watched in silence as Cara fell back. Zedd looked over at them with curious eyes, before raising the reins in his hands and prompting his grey gelding onward. Soon, Richard and Kahlan were alone, with Zedd in front of them, and Cara behind them.

"I miss the girls," Kahlan broke the silence with a long sad sigh.

"We couldn't bring them with us," Richard assured her. "It's too dangerous."

"I… I know," Kahlan gave a nod. "It's just that… well, I haven't really been that much of a mother to them. Sure, I feed them and hold them, but other than that…"

"Kahlan…," Richard began to protest.

"No," she shook her head. "It's the truth. You've been more of a father than I've been a mother. Spirits, Richard, you're better with Ashley than I am, and you aren't even her real fath—" Her voice trailed off and she looked away. He could tell she was holding back tears of shame and guilt over that statement.

Richard sighed deeply. He shared her wish, that he was Ashley's biological father. But he had already gone over this with her. By anything that truly mattered, he was Ashley's father. She was as much a daughter to him as Sanya. And he loved them both equally, even if Ashley had the golden hair that belonged to her biological father.

"Kahlan?" Richard broached, wanting to console her.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Richard," Kahlan replied, averting her eyes. She slumped in her saddled and leaned forward to run her fingers along Säde's hide. The mare seemed to sense her rider's mood and neighed softly, as if trying to comforter her. A small smile touched her lips and Kahlan affectionately patted Säde's neck.

"I love you, Kahlan," Richard spoke up before she could withdraw and become distant. "I love Ashley. I love Sanya. I love all three of you. You are my family. And I will do anything to keep you… _all_ of you"

Kahlan sniffled and blinked, risking a glance up at him. "You… you truly mean that, don't you?"

Richard nodded. "Of course, Kahlan," he replied, and then smirked. "Why else would I still be trying to unite our souls through the Soul Fusion spell? Especially after my last attempt failed so dramatically!"

That brought a laugh from her throat and she smiled again, her mood brightening. She bit her lower lip and looked up at him. "Thank you, Richard," she said softly.

"For what?" he grinned.

"For being you," she replied. "For just being you."

XXX

Later that evening they set up camp around a small grove of apple trees, much to Zedd's delight. The old wizard plucked some apples off the tree and added them to his already large supply. Richard furrowed his brow and looked down into the contents of Zedd's bag.

"Why do you need so many apples?" Richard inquired.

Zedd raised a bushy eyebrow and chortled. "They're not just for me, my boy," the wizard replied with a wink. "The horses like them as well."

Richard shook his head and walked back to the campfire, passing Cara, who was starting her watch. He told her to wake him for the next watch and she inclined her head, before disappearing to make her patrols around the grove. Smiling to himself, Richard sat down next to the campfire and glanced over at Kahlan, admiring her backside as she bent over the pot that was brewing. She stirred it with the ladle, before arching her neck over her shoulder and glancing back at him.

"Enjoying the view, Seeker?" she questioned with a smirk as she raised an eyebrow, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling in the firelight.

"Oh, yes, very much," Richard replied, returning the grin.

She rolled her eyes at him in a very Cara-like way, before turning back to the pot and giving him quite the display. Richard groaned softly, thankful Zedd was preoccupied picking the apples off the trees and feeding them to the horses. Glancing around to make sure that he wouldn't be caught, Richard silently got to his feet and walked up behind Kahlan, letting one of his hands drop to skin down her back, stopping just before her bottom.

Kahlan tensed and straightened up, looking over at him, her eyes wide with shock, a blush working its away across her cheeks. Richard gave her a wicked grin, before allowing his hand to drop even further as he grabbed a firm hold of her bottom and turning her around, pulling her flush up against his body, allowing her to feel his already strong desire for her. Kahlan's pale cheeks flushed even more, turning a bright pink, and she giggled softly, placing her hands on his chest. She tilted her head back ever so slightly, giving him access to her lips.

Richard captured her mouth in his, kissing her and tasting the unique flavor that was his Kahlan. She moaned into his mouth and slowly looped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Richard hooked his hand around her and added it to the one already grabbing her rear. He gripped her tightly and pulled her up against him. Kahlan raised her legs and wrapped them around his middle as he pulled her up off the ground.

Before he knew it, he was carrying her off into the privacy of the trees. They found a bed of leaves and collapsed on them, hands flying everywhere, touching and feeling like they had never been together before. Kahlan rolled over him, and straddled his waist between her thighs, grinding herself against his strong desire. He groaned and leaned his head back, his eyes rolling into his head with euphoria.

Flattening herself over him, Kahlan began to suck on his neck, her hands slinking between them as she undid his belt and began tugging on the laces of his trousers. Richard groaned and flipped her over, running his hands along her legs, pushing her skirt up. Their breaths was heavy and their bodies hot. And as his hand got closer and closer to her special place, Richard could literally feel the heat radiating out from her.

"Oh, spirits, yes," Kahlan moaned as he gripped the fabric of her underthings. "Take me, Richard… take me!"

With a growl, Richard ripped her underthings away and tossed them over his shoulder, not paying attention to where they landed. He leaned back and finished removing himself from his trousers. Free of his constraint, Richard moved his hands over her legs, pushing her skits up past her waist, and grabbing her squirming hips as he admired the wetness that greeted him. Moving over her, he kissed her breasts through her blouse as she heaved in a deep breath.

"Yes, Richard… yes," she murmured through panting breaths of want and longing.

He settled himself between her inviting legs and gripped her head in his strong hand, looking deeply into her lust fogged eyes. Her lips trembled and parted. "Yes," she moaned, urging him on, giving him permission. Gritting his teeth, he thrust violently up into her. Kahlan's body rocked beneath him and she let out a loud moan of exquisite pleasure.

Kahlan let out a breathy gasp of pleasure and her arm swung around his neck, giving him encouragement as he moved over her. Richard growled and dipped his head down to devour her supple neck, loving how her body reacted to his as he took her. Spirits, he had never taken her so rough, and he was shocked to find he liked it. And from her gasps and moans as he continued to thrust, Richard was positive Kahlan was enjoying herself as well.

Something was different. He couldn't quite place it. This was a hunger Richard had never had before. He had made to love to Kahlan before, but this just seemed different somehow. Her heat and scent were intoxicating, and she was so warm and wet. Spirits, it was overwhelming. Then it hit him. This was the first time he had made love to Kahlan since they had returned to their own bodies. A pleased smirk came to his face as he turned his head, moving his lips up her neck and past her jaw, seeking out her lips.

Kahlan moaned and squeezed her legs around him, never once complaining, only encouraging. He rammed his mouth against hers, shoving his tongue past her lips as he devoured her. She worked her hips around with his, helping him sink deep into her with each rough thrust.

"Spirits, Richard… yes… yes…," she moaned into his mouth as he moved over her.

"Kahlan… oh, my Kahlan," he murmured back, running a hand down her neck and shoulder, cupping one of her breasts through her blouse. He teased her and gruffly kneaded the soft flesh as he pushed harder up into her.

Slamming against her as hard as he could, Richard growled out like a savage beast. It was almost like he was claiming her, marking her as his, declaring to anyone else that this woman was off limits. She was his… not just now, but for all time. Kahlan dug her fingernails into his back and he gritted his teeth, knowing she was drawing blood, but he didn't care. Spirits knows Kahlan was going to have trouble walking after this. So he didn't mind a little blood, as long as it was not hers.

"Richard…," she panted, breathless. "I… I love you."

"And I am yours to command, my Kahlan," Richard replied, grabbing her face in his hand. "I love you… forever."

Slowing the pace just a tad, Richard leaned down and captured her lips in a long and tender kiss. Then he picked the pace back up, and they continued to make aggressive, rough, and passionate love.

XXX

Zedd strolled into the camp, stunned to find it deserted. The stew was boiling over and he had to quickly remove the pot from the flames before they lost their entire supper. Straightening his back, a huffing in annoyance, Zedd narrowed his eyes and glanced around the grove.

"Richard?" he called out into the night air. "Kahlan?"

No answer.

"Bags!" he grumbled under his breath, putting his hands on his hips in exacerbation. "Where are those two?"


	29. Eternal II

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 29 – Eternal II**

The spring water was hot against his skin, but that heat was nothing compared to the heat that he had just made with the beautiful woman still straddling his lap. Her gorgeous dark tresses cascaded down her delicate features, accentuating her beauty and helping to cover her still flushed cheeks. Her lips trembled and she bent down over him, capturing his lips in a slow and languid kiss. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair, letting them skim down her back, tickling her spin.

She giggled softly into his lips. "Riccar, it's late," she protested feebly as she backed out of their embrace. "And we do need to start thinking about heading back."

He stopped his hand on the small of her back and held her to his chest, letting out a sad sigh. "Yes… I know, Caylinn, my love," Riccar replied, disappointed. Then he smiled. "You're always right."

"Of course I am!" beamed Caylinn before bending back down to tease him with another kiss.

Riccar groaned into her mouth and shook his head. "You're a cruel temptress, do you know that?"

Caylinn sat back, giving him a very pleasant view of her naked body. She seductively ran her hand down his chest, stopping just before his waist. A tight smile pursed on her lips and she looked around mischievously, before biting her bottom lip and chewing on it.

"All right," she relented, a smile breaking through. "Just one more…"

Riccar grinned and reached up to touch her. Caylinn smiled back and gripped his hands, stopping him.

"Just one more time, all right?" she questioned firmly, making sure he was listening. "Then we have to go."

Riccar nodded in confirmation and Caylinn released the tension in her arms, letting his hands finish their journey up her body and to her breasts. She shifted over him, looping her own arms around his neck as they kissed and touched one another. Once again, after nearly four days of simply being with one another, Riccar and Caylinn made fierce and passionate love.

XXX

Her scream terrified him. All he could do was pace outside the front of their cabin. The midwife had long since kicked him out. "You're distracting the poor dear," the woman had said. But Riccar did not believe that. He knew the Caylinn had wanted him there. It was just the midwife that had not. Another scream seemed to cut through the night air and Riccar fought the urge to slam down the door and go to her.

Out of the darkness, and elderly man appeared. His long grey beard was the only hair he seemed to possess. His bald crowned glistened with oil. Riccar inclined his head in greets as the elder man approached.

"Garth," he nodded his head.

"Riccar," Garth replied with a smile. "Tonight is a happy occasion, is it not?"

"Yes, sir, it is," Riccar replied.

Garth raised a hairless eyebrow. "You should be in there with your wife, Riccar," he said, always judging. "Or has Nana kicked you out?"

Riccar gave him a look that said the latter. Garth gave a soft chuckle and bobbed his head. "She's an old shrew that one," he said shaking his head, smiling with amusement.

Caylinn's cries interrupted them and Riccar clenched his jaw, tightening his hands into fists at his side, wanting nothing more than to be at his wife side. The old man seemed to be taken stock of Riccar, his keen hazel eyes scrutinizing everything about his appearance and behavior. The attention did not go unnoticed by Riccar, but he was more focused on Caylinn right now, so he let it slide. Garth was the leader of the recently assembled council of wizards, a governing body, as it were, for the Wizard's Order that had been created a little over a year ago.

"Look, lad," Garth started. "I wanted to come by and apologize for questioning that spell you came up with."

Riccar blinked, completely stunned and at a lost for words. Garth had been totally against the Soul Fusion spell, calling it a highly unnecessary risk. He merely gaped at the older man.

Garth chuckled softly and gave a nod. "Yes, I know," he said, raising his hands. "I don't apologize that much… and I know I've always called it a sign of weakness, but it reality, it takes a lot of strength and courage to admit when you're wrong."

"Um… thank you, sir," Riccar said.

The old man gave a nod. "Along those lines, I was wondering if I could take a look at that silver chalice you found in the ruins of Azmith. Not right now, of course, but later, when things settle down after the birth."

"Uh, yes, of course, sir," he inclined his head, still amazed by the First Wizard's words.

Garth inclined his head and stepped up to him. The old man placed a hand on Riccar's shoulder and gave him a comforting squeeze. Just then Caylinn screamed out. Riccar spun around as the door to his cabin opened and he saw Surie, one of Nana's apprentices, was looking out.

"Riccar! Nana has agreed to let you back in," Surie said, and then added. "As long as you don't get in the way."

He gave a nod. Garth said farewell and wished him luck as Riccar went ducking back into the cabin. The first thing he saw was Caylinn arching her neck back to scream. Nana, the midwife, had positioned herself between Caylinn's opened legs. They had set a pile of blankets beneath her and were preparing for the birth.

"Oh, spirits! Where's Riccar?" came Caylinn's voice.

He quickly sidestepped around Surie and the other apprentices, depositing himself on a stool that had been left vacant for him. He let out a breath and looked upon the face of his beloved. Her fierce blue eyes locked with his brown ones, and she visibly relaxed. Even though her brow was covered in sweat and her long lush hair was matted and wet, Caylinn was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Caylinn extended a shaky hand, which he took and pulled to his lips, planting a quick affectionate kiss. "I'm here," he murmured against her slick skin.

A smile touched her lips briefly before she grimaced and cried out as a contraction hit her. Heaving in a deep breath, she turned her head slightly in the pillow so that she could gaze up at him without having to concentrate that much on where she was directing her eyes.

"I told them to let you in," Caylinn murmured through quivering lips. "Nana didn't want to, but I insisted." She gritted her teeth through the labor pains. "You deserve to be here."

"Thank you, my love," he whispered and leaned forward to brush his lips against hers. She smiled against his mouth and they shared a breath. Leaning back, he held her hand, uncomplaining, as her grip tightened like a vice. He didn't mind the pain, as long as it brought her some comfort and distraction from the agony she was no doubt feeling.

"Push!" Nana's voice instructed.

Caylinn grunted.

"Come on, girl, I told you to _push_," Nana called, sounded annoyed.

"DAMMIT YOU OLD HAG I _AM_ PUSHING!" Caylinn roared.

Riccar smiled softly. He had wanted to yell at Nana like that for the better half of the day. Caylinn sank her head back down in the pillow and gritted her teeth again. Riccar looked over his shoulder and saw the washcloth soaking in a washbowl of cool water. With his free hand, he picked it up and dabbed it over his wife's warm forehead. Her eyes flashed to him, and a smile of thanks touched her lips.

He watched as she then closed her eyes and grimaced as another surge of pain shot through her. Then suddenly she was screaming. Her fingernails dug into his hand, drawing blood. Riccar dropped the washcloth and stood up, looking down at Caylinn's raised legs.

"What's going on?" he shouted.

Nana ignored him. Caylinn continued to scream, calling for him to help her. Riccar grounded his teeth and glared at the old midwife.

"Answer me, Nana!" Riccar demanded.

Finally the old woman looked up at him and shook her head, her eyes wide with confusion and fear. "I… I don't know," she asserted, looking like she had hated having to admit such a thing to him.

"Riccar… do something?" Caylinn pleaded through her cries.

Ignoring the pain in his hand from where her fingernails had punctured the skin, Riccar raised his free hand and placed it on the top of her swollen belly. He took a slow and deep breath and then closed his eyes. Concentrating on his Han—the term the council of wizards had just determined would represent the gift given to them by the Creator—Riccar called forth all his knowledge and experience, both approved... and forbidden.

The knowledge was buried deep down in the recesses of his mind. It was arcane, and long forgotten, from a time before remembering. Calling forth the words, he whispered them out in a single breath and a soft glow illuminated out from his hand and spread across his wife's belly. When the light subsided, Riccar opened his eyes and in a soft voice, turned to his wife.

"Push," he commanded in a calm and firm voice.

Caylinn nodded and gritted her teeth. She pushed and Nana prepared herself. A shrill cry exploded out from between Caylinn's legs, and Riccar's heart pounded in his chest.

"Riccar? Can… can you see…?" Caylinn was pleading.

He cocked his head and looked between his wife's glorious thighs and smiled. Sitting back down on the stool, he leaned over to her and softly kissed her lips, surprising her.

"Well?" Caylinn inquired, breathing heavily.

"It's a boy," Riccar said with a smile. "A healthy baby boy."


	30. Ambush

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 30 – Ambush**

Richard watched as Kahlan kicked her legs and urged Säde into a trot, bringing her white mare up along side his dark brown stallion. Kahlan looked up at him with bright blue eyes, the wild and crazy look having vanished the night after they had made fierce and passionate love on the forest floor. She grinned at him, giving him that special smile, the one she saved for him and him alone. Kahlan came up along side him, and gently pulled the reins and slowed Säde to match the leisure pace that Richard had set for his own mount.

Kahlan glanced over her shoulder at a disgruntled looking Zedd, before turning back to him. "Is he still mad at us?" Kahlan inquired in a hushed voice.

Arching his neck to look at his grandfather, Richard chuckled softly and shook his head. It had been three days since that glorious night, and Zedd was still giving them the death glare. Richard shrugged and turned back to Kahlan. "Apparently so," he replied with a smirk.

"Well, at least Cara understands," Kahlan put in, lowering her head conspiratorially. "Maybe Zedd's just too old and forgets what it feels like to be with the one you love."

Richard smirked and shook his head, gripping the reins of his horse. "Oh no, he remembers," he said. "That's his problem."

Kahlan gave him a questioning look. "Huh? You think he might just be jealous of what we have?" She knitted her eyebrows together and wrinkled her nose in the most adorable sort of way.

"No, I don't think so," was his response. "I mean... have you seen how much time Zedd spends in the kitchens?"

"Well, he does like food," Kahlan said.

"Not as much as he likes Miss Sanderholt," Richard pointed out, giving Kahlan a knowing look.

"What?" she gasped and risked a glance back over her shoulder at the old wizard. "Are you saying that Elisa and Zedd…!"

Richard nodded. "Apparently, when they were both younger, they had been quite the item," he informed the woman he loved. "And that old spark seemed to have rekindled the moment they saw each other again when we returned to Aydindril after sealing the rift…" his voice trailed off and grew heavy as he remembered everything else that had greeted them on that faithful day.

Sensing his thoughts, Kahlan reached over the gap between them and squeezed his arm. He turned his eyes up and locked them with hers. They shared a brief silently conversation in which they reassured one another of their undying love and willingness to go through with the truth Soul Fusion spell.

"_Ahem_," came an irritatingly familiar throat being cleared.

Pulling their gaze away from one another, Richard and Kahlan turned in unison to see Zedd. The old wizard had urged his grey gelding up and was giving them both a reproaching stare.

"If you two are done making love with your eyes," Zedd grumbled. "I think we should discuss what happened three nights ago."

Richard groaned and rolled his head back. "There is nothing to discuss, Zedd," he said. "It is none of your business."

"It is when you two have started something that you don't understand!" rebuked Zedd, narrowing his brow and continuing to admonish them as if they were children.

"Well, if you hadn't permanently separated our souls, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" Richard shouted back.

"That was unintentional," the wizard replied, frowning.

"Look, boys," Kahlan spoke up. "If anyone is to blame, it is me!"

"You?" they both hooted at once, looking confused and baffled by her statement.

"Yes, me," Kahlan gave a nod and swallowing hard. She averted her eyes. "This all started when you left me in Aydindril after the tear in the veil. If I had been more firm with the council, and stood my ground… and… and not taken a mate, then none of this would have ever happened." She swallowed again and looked up at Richard with watery eyes. "If I had waited for you like I had promised, then we could have been together a long time ago, and we would never have had to even learn about the Soul Fusion spell."

Richard knitted his eyebrows together and fought the urge to reach across the gap between them and pull her out of her saddle and into his arms. Kahlan looked up at him, her eyes telling them that she knew what he wanted to do and that she appreciated it. Richard opened his mouth, intent on reassuring her, when suddenly Cara yelled out.

"Richard! Kahlan! Zedd!" came the Mord'Sith's voice.

They all turned their heads to see the Mord'Sith on top of her chestnut mare, galloping towards them at full speed. "Cara?" Richard called back.

Before the Mord'Sith could respond, a glimmering twirl of metal flashed across his line of sight. Suddenly his horse was rearing up and screaming. Richard gripped the reins and his eyes frantically looked around, seeing something he had wished he would never see again; embedded in his horse's neck was a silver dacra.

Before he could do anything, his horse was collapsing, pinning him to the ground. Zedd was shouting and pulling Kahlan down, setting up a protective magical shield around them. Cara jumped off her horse and immediately pulled out her agiels. Cries erupted all round them, and a strong gush of wind rushed down upon them as flowing red robes descended out of the trees.

Richard closed his eyes and tried to remember what he was taught about using his Han. Grasping for spells and incantations, he hit upon one and focused all his concentration on it. The horse moved. Sliding out from underneath it, Richard pulled the Sword of Truth from its scabbard. The distinctive ring filled the evening air.

"Get the Seeker!" shouted one of the Sisters of the Dark.

Darting his head to the left, he recognized Sister Merissa. She had apparently taken over once he had killed Sister Nicci. Two Sisters appeared beside her and flung their dacras at him. Richard held up the sword, the blade starting to glow with his righteous fury. He easily deflected the spiraling dacras. Cocking his head over his shoulder, checking on Kahlan, he saw that she was no longer by Zedd's side. The old wizard was using some air pushing spells to propel the attacking Sisters back.

A scream echoed through the clearing, and he recognized Kahlan's voice. Sidestepping a lurching Sister, swiping the Sword of Truth through he middle, cutting her in half, Richard followed his ears towards Kahlan. He gasped when he saw her. Five Sisters of the Dark, all attacking at once, surrounded her. Kahlan was swirling and spinning around, her daggers deflecting each assault. It was mesmerizing, seeing her fight off such a number of attackers.

"SEEKER!" it was Sister Merissa shouting his title.

He spun on his heels and spotted the Sister standing in an attack pose, one hand raised with a dacra in it, while the other looked ready to shoot out a bolt of deadly black lightning. Richard narrowed his eyes and held his sword up, temporarily pushing his worry for Kahlan out of his mind. She was a strong warrior and capable of taking care of herself. Plus, she had her confessor powers to fall back on, in case she needed them.

Moving the glowing blade across his face, Richard glared out across at Sister Merissa. The black haired Sister of the Dark smirked at him, looking smug and self-confidant. Richard's eyes flicked over her shoulder and he grinned, knowing her confidence was misplaced.

"Today, you die, Seeker!" Merissa snarled.

"I don't think so!" Zedd shouted.

Merissa turned around and screamed as a surge of Wizard's Fire enveloped her. The wizard gritted his teeth as he kept sending out the deadly magic from his fingertips until nothing remained but ashes.

"NO!" came a high pitch screech.

Richard's eyes darted left and spotted Marianna. The brunette lowered her brow in anger and gritted her teeth, sending a dacra swinging out at Zedd, before swirling her arms around and disappearing.

"ZEDD!" Richard cried, pushing his feet into the ground as he launched himself towards his grandfather. He was too late. The spinning blade made contact with Zedd, but thankfully only hit his side. Though the blow was still grave.

Zedd looked up at him and shook his head, pressing a large hand over the wound. "Kahlan, my boy," the old wizard wheezed out. "Help her! I'm fine!"

Richard gave a nod and placed a hand on Zedd's shoulder before turning back around to help Kahlan. He was relieved to see Cara was already over there, assisting the confessor. They had taken out two Sisters, leaving three. Richard ran over to help. One Sister noticed him coming and launched herself at him, her arms swinging wildly. She was wielding twin dacras, and looked crazed, as if the loss of her leader had driven her mad. Richard skidded to a stop, planting his legs in the ground for support and arched the Sword of Truth, knowing that the Sister had made a fatal mistake jumping at him like that.

A blood spewing gasped escaped the Sister's lips as she was impaled on the Sword of Truth. Richard grunted and kicked her away, pulling the blade free of her dead flesh. He looked up just in time to see Kahlan cut the throat of the last remaining Sister of the Dark. Cara was standing over the other, her agiel pressed square in the center of the sorceress's chest. Cara smirked wickedly and twisted her agiel, the strange buzz coming from the magical red rod intensifying for a moment before ceasing.

Kahlan backed up and heaved in a deep breath, her chest rising and following. Her eyes skimmed across the scene until locking with Richard. A small smile escaped her lips when she saw that he was okay. He returned the smile. Then his eyebrows rose and he remembered.

"ZEDD!"

Quickly sheathing his sword, Richard darted back to his injured grandfather, Kahlan and Cara right behind him. Dropping to his knees, and gripping Zedd's free hand, as the old wizard's blinked and gasped as Cara pulled back his other hand to examine the wound.

"You're lucky, wizard," Cara smirked. "One more inch and you'd be dead."

"Thanks for the assessment, Cara," grunted Zedd, as he arched his neck to look at the wound himself. "Bags, it stings!"

"Will the Breath of Life help?" Kahlan questioned, kneeling behind Cara.

The Mord'Sith spun her head around and looked at Kahlan for a moment and then shook her head. "The wound is not fatal," Cara replied. "The wizard will heal. I can cauterize it and stop the bleeding." She whipped out her agiel. Zedd raised his bushy eyebrows and blanched. "It's either that or you bleed out, wizard… you're choice."

"Oh bags!" grumbled Zedd, gritting his teeth. "Do it!"

Cara smirked, looking like she was enjoying this a little too much. She pressed the head of the agiel to the wound and Zedd cried out, gripping Richard's hand tighter. Cara's grinned only grew as she held the agiel to the wound until they heard the sizzle of flesh. Pulling it back, and she gave Zedd a nod and then re-holstered her weapon.

"That wasn't so bad," Zedd chortled out. Then his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

Cara laughed. Richard gave her a disapproving look and shook his head, silencing her.

Kahlan and Cara tended to Zedd as Richard took care of the horses. His stallion had been killed during the ambush, and Zedd's grey gelding had an injured leg. Richard was about to put it out of its misery, when Kahlan stopped him, shaking her head pleadingly.

"No, don't kill it," she said, her blue eyes big. "When Zedd wakes up, he'll be able to use his magic to heal it."

Richard narrowed his eyes and gave a nod, sheathing his sword. Taking a deep breath, and raking his fingers through his disheveled hair, Richard turned his attention to Cara's chestnut mare and Säde. The white mare looked at him for a moment and seemed hesitant about letting him touch her, as if she did not trust him after seeing what he had almost done to the gelding. Kahlan stepped up and reached out, patting Säde's neck and reassuring the mare.

"This is Richard, Säde," Kahlan spoke in a soft voice that sounded like the singing of angels to Richard's ears. She was so perfect, in everyway. Seeing his gaze, Kahlan chewed on her lower lip and averted her eyes.

He laughed softly, finding it amusing how she was still shy about him openly looking at her with such obvious love and desire in his eyes. Running his arms around her waist, he hugged her tight and kissed her neck, causing her to whimper with need. Kahlan's breath grew heavy and she turned her head to face him as he captured her lips, his arms tightening around her waist. Säde neighed softly and nudge them with her head, making Kahlan giggle lightly as they backed out of their embrace.

"I think she's jealous," Richard informed Kahlan, resting his forehead against hers.

Kahlan blushed and smiled coyly, before leaning forward to press her lips softly against his.

"If you two are done necking," came Cara's annoyed voice. "Zedd's managed to pull himself back from his fainting spell—"

"Bags, woman! I did not faint!" hollered Zedd.

"Yeah, whatever," Cara retorted, rolling her eyes.

Richard laughed and tugged Kahlan close as they walked over to where they had put Zedd. The old wizard was leaning against the fallen trunk of a tree and was still grimacing from his injury. His eyes looked up at them, and Richard could tell that his grandfather meant business.

"Listen, you two," Zedd rebuked them, wiping the smiles off their faces. "What I was trying to tell you before we were attacked is important."

Groaning slightly, not wanting to hear another lecture about the dangers of being intimate with a confessor—he had heard enough of those to last him a life time, Richard looked over to Kahlan for help. However, much to his surprise, Kahlan seemed interested in hearing what Zedd had to say.

"Look, I don't mean to admonish you two for loving one another," Zedd asserted. "It's just that, well… sometimes you two don't really think things out when it comes to one another. I do not fault you for making love that night, but under the present circumstances it was reckless and irresponsible."

"How so?" Richard growled, rapidly becoming angry. He wasn't going to let anyone tell him that he could not make love to the woman he loved.

"The spell, my boy!" Zedd fired back. "You two drank of the chalice. And if you had bothered to read the account of Riccar and Caylinn, and paid attention to the details, you would have noticed that they had abstained from physical pleasure until they had completed the ritual."

Richard's heart suddenly started to hammer in his chest. His breath caught and he looked worriedly over at Kahlan. Had they been too haste in their need for one another that they had somehow screwed things up again. Turning back to Zedd, as the old wizard coughed and winced, clutching his side, Richard knelt down and looked to him for guidance.

"What do we do, Zedd?" he pleaded.

"In my bag," the wizard said. "You'll find a scroll with the exact instructions for a true Soul Fusion spell, in the exact order used by Riccar and Caylinn. If you follow those instructions to the letter, then everything should be set right. Do just one thing out of order, then everything would have been for nothing."

Richard and Kahlan nodded that they would follow the instructions to the letter.

"Good," Zedd nodded. "Now… you two should go. We've wasted enough time as it is. The full moon is rapidly approaching and the Fire Springs are still a weeks distance."

"What about you?" Kahlan inquired, the concern evident in her voice.

"I'm injured and I'll slow you down," Zedd said, grunting.

"No," Richard shook his head. "We're staying together."

"Blasts, boy! Won't you listen to me!" Zedd growled, lowering his brow. "The ritual needs to be performed on the night of the full moon, a night that is rapidly approaching. You do not have time to sit around and wait for me to recover. You need to ride like the wind!"

"I'll stay with him," Cara announced. "And see to it that he doesn't do anything to hurt himself."

Zedd huffed, but gave a thankful nod to the Mord'Sith. Standing, Richard put and hand on Cara's shoulder. "Be safe," he said.

"You too, Lord Rahl," Cara replied.

Turning around, Richard stepped out over to the horses, Kahlan following him. Her face was contorted in confusion and worry. "Richard… how can we reach the Fire Springs in time?" she asked. "Zedd said it was a weeks distance, and the night of the full moon is in less time. Not to mention, we still have Sister Marianna to worry about."

Richard closed his eyes and took a breath. "We'll find a way, Kahlan," he said, turning and grabbing her hands, pulling them to his lips. He kissed her palms and the backs of her hands. "We'll find a way."

Suddenly Säde whinnied and bounced her head. Richard furrowed his brow and looked at the white mare. He blinked his eyes, wondering if he was seeing what he thought he was. Kahlan stood beside him and wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What is it?"

"Säde," Richard said. "I think she wants _us_ to ride her." The mare nodded and neighed as if in response. Richard grinned. He turned to Kahlan and placed his hands on her arms. "Prepare the saddle for two riders."

"Two riders? What?" Kahlan gasped, stunned.

"Just do it," he assured her, kissing her perplexed brow before spinning back around to retrieve the scroll of instructions and the silver chalice from Zedd's bag.


	31. Eternal III

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 31 – Eternal III**

"What are you saying?" Riccar growled, using all of his strength to control his temper. In recent years, he was finding it harder and harder to control it. Yesterday he had very nearly hit Caylinn, something, if he had done, he would never have been able to forgive himself for.

Garth sat back in his chair, stroking his long beard, the grey had long since disappeared and it was now snow white. Yet it still remained as the only source of hair on the elder man's head. The fire popped and crackled in the large center hearth of the Council House. Garth narrowed his eyes and looked up at him, giving him a hard stare.

"You know exactly what I am saying, Riccar," the man said, almost sounding sorry for him.

Riccar huffed and crossed his arms, glaring across at the First Wizard. "Baylen maybe many things, but he is not a member of that cult!"

"Even though He is trapped beyond the veil," Garth spoke softly, his voice barely audible over the pop and crackle of the logs as it was consumed in the fire. "The Keeper still has many agents amongst us."

"Well Baylen is not one of them!" snapped Riccar.

"Stop defending him!" Garth retorted, narrowing his hairless eyebrows in anger.

"I can't!" Riccar roared back, feeling his blood boil. "He's my son!"

"And what a demon he is!" the First Wizard stood. "Look what he's done to Milroy's daughter."

"That was a misunderstanding," Riccar objected, knowing full well that it wasn't.

Garth shook his head. "Stop acting ignorant, Riccar," he said. "It doesn't become you." He paused and took in a deep breath, reaching up with a wrinkled hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I know Janie said she wanted to please him… but you heard her voice. She was possessed by that demon. The look in her eyes was not that of love, but of mindless obedience. As far as the council is concern, Baylen has harnessed some dark magic and has used it to ensnare Janie in his web so he could take her virtue and claim her."

"No… no," Riccar shook his head, trying to close his eyes and hears to the truth.

"Damn it, Riccar! Baylen raped Janie, there is no question about it!" Garth heaved in a deep breath that racked his old frame. "I am sorry, Riccar. But you're son is a spawn of the Keeper. He possesses dark magic, the likes of which we have never seen. His touch is deadly and steals souls. The only way to free those he has enslaved is clear. And you must do it. You have too. For the good of everyone! If Baylen is allowed to live, the Creator's world shall fall into darkness and the Keeper will have finally triumphed."

"But… sir… Garth?" he pleaded.

"NO!" Garth bellowed. "The discussion is over. The decision has been made." He paused and placed a sympathetic hand on Riccar's shoulder. "Now, go home to your wife, and make your peace with this. On the morrow, the deed must be done."

XXX

Riccar stopped outside their cabin, his brow lowered and his heart heavy. The news he was bringing to his wife was not the news he had promised he would bring. He cursed himself for making such a promise. He had known. Deep down, he had known that the council was never going to accept Baylen. From the moment he had been born, he had been different. The darkness had touched him. That much was obvious.

They had been confused when it had first happened. He had been playing with one of those savage children from the peoples who lived in the Wilds, the untamed and uncivilized land the west. The wizards had begun to refer to them as Mud People, because of their habit of caking mud on their bodies and slicking it through their hair. It had started as a derogatory term, but the wild people had taken it and embraced it as their own.

Baylen and the mud child had been having some sort of argument. Riccar could not remember what it had been about. The next thing he knew, Baylen had the child by the throat and the ground and air seemed to quake and shake, a thunder without sound resounded all around them. And then the other child was kneeling before Baylen, looking up at him with such look that it left Riccar's mind numb with bewilderment.

They soon learn that Baylen had the power to seize another's soul. Garth and the council were baffled, having no explanation for why this had occurred. Riccar held his tongue, and did not tell them of the forbidden and arcane magic he had used to help his wife give birth to their son, for it was that which he feared had turned his son into a monster. Yes… even then, when the boy was still young, Riccar had known he was a monster. Caylinn had no difficulty giving birth to their other children. But out of them, Baylen was unique, being the only male.

"Riccar?" it was Caylinn's soft voice calling to him.

He looked up, shaking his head from his dark thoughts. She stood there, in the doorway, her long dark hair streaked with silver. Seeing her, he smiled sadly. Unlike him, time had been good to her, and she had aged gracefully. And in his opinion, she was still the most beautiful woman alive. His own rich brown hair had turned white with the stress of his life, namely the worry that Baylen had brought. And now Baylen had amassed followers, by stealing their souls, making them his slaves. The Wizard's Council called him a Slaver. Riccar loathed the idea of calling his son that, but in truth, he knew of no better descriptor for his monster son.

"I… I have failed us, my love," he murmured, his voice weak and somber. Any merriment or joy Riccar had once experienced in life seemed gone. His son was plotting to capture all the souls in creation, and there was only one thing that could stop him.

"Then the council has ordered his death," Caylinn replied, her voice oddly calm and stoic.

"It was the incident with Janie that set them to it," he explained, stepping closer, his shoulder slumping. "Though she did not protest or fight, they say he had bewitched her with his dark magic, making her soul enslaved to him, taking away her ability to even say no."

Caylinn inclined her head. "And I agree with them."

"What?" Riccar choked out. Even thought he agreed that Baylen was a monster, he was still his firstborn and only son.

"_He_ used the evil magic he possesses to take away her will," Caylinn said, stepping off the wooden porch of their cabin to meet him on the path. "_He_ grabbed her throat," she mimicked the terrible sight they had seen countless times, wrapping her delicate fingers around his throat. "_His_ eyes became a storm and Janie's turned as black as night. Then she submitted to him. Before… when she was herself, she had always refused _him_. If _he_ had not used his Slaver power on her, then she would still be pure." She let her hand drop. "She was to marry Dran. But now she is devoted to _him_. She will not eat, sleep, or bathe unless _he_ commands it of her." Her voice dropped and tears came to her eyes. "The Council is right. To stop the Slaver, we must kill _him_."

"No…," Riccar was horrified to hear his wife speak like this. He stumbled back, fighting for breath. "Caylinn… not you, too. He… he is your son."

"No," her brilliant blue eyes were fierce with hatred. "_He_ is not my son! My son would never steal another's soul. My son would never murder and rape!" Her voice cracked. "Damn you, Riccar! You created _him_! _He_ is your son! You deal with it. You deal with the Slaver!"

"Mother?" came a soft voice.

They turned and glimpsed their youngest, her long raven black hair cascading down her soft face. She gazed out at them with big blue eyes. She looked so much like her mother. Caylinn closed her eyes and heaved in a deep breath. "Back inside, Kahlan," she said, as she turned her head back to Riccar, and lowered her voice. "If you do not do what the council is asking, then she… all of your precious daughters, will be raped and murdered by your son!"

"Caylinn?" he protested even though he knew what she was saying was most likely the truth.

"NO!" she shouted, pointing a finger at Kahlan, who had remained on the porch despite her mother's orders. "Look at her. Look at her and tell me you're not terrified of what could happen to her. By the Creator, Riccar, she is still a little girl… do you really want her life to be ended like that… do you?"

His lips trembled and for the first time in his life, he could not look his wife in the eyes. Staring down at his feet, he pushed his toes into the dirt. "No," Riccar answered softly.

"What… what is going on?" came the quaking voice of little Kahlan. She sounded so afraid… so very afraid.

Caylinn set her jaw and turned away from Riccar, heading for their daughter. She placed her hands on the little one's face and caressed her soothingly. "Nothing, my precious one," she murmured, then looked over her shoulder, giving Riccar a fierce glare. "Your father is going monster hunting."


	32. Halfway

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 32 – Halfway**

Zedd had told them to ride like the wind. But in reality that was actually somewhat difficult. Säde was an amazingly strong and powerful animal, and had managed to carry both them quite a distance before Richard decided they had asked enough of her for the day. Pulling the reins, he brought the white mare to a halt. Kahlan was still curled up against his back, and he smiled, feeling her tighten her arms around his middle. Her chin was resting on his shoulder and he could feel her warm breath on the nape of his neck.

"We're stopping?" she inquired.

"Yes," Richard said with a nod, smiling softly as he felt her squeeze closer to him in the saddle. Säde's white hide was lathered in sweat, and she was breathing heavily. He did not say it out loud, but Richard believed that, if they did not stop, the poor horse would most certainly have collapsed from exhaustion, and most likely never have got up again.

"But what about the full moon?" Kahlan questioned. He could feel her head turn as she looked up at the night sky.

"I think we can manage just one night's rest," Richard said, as he released the reins and adjusted a bit before slipping off the saddle. He turned and looked up at Kahlan. "After all, we are halfway there."

Kahlan smiled down at him, radiating with love and beauty. His heart pounded profoundly in his chest as he looked up at her. Spirits, he could not wait until they got to the Fire Springs and he could make Kahlan his for all time. He extended up his arms and he watched as Kahlan's smile brightened as she accepted his offer to help her down. Sliding off the saddle her arms wrapped around his neck and they embraced, their lips meeting in a slow and sensual kiss. He ran a hand up her neck and entangled his fingers into her long luscious hair. Spirits, how he loved her hair!

Her lips parted and granted him entrance. Slipping his tongue into the wet warmth that was her mouth, Richard groaned in want and need, feeling the stirrings of desire and arousal. Kahlan must have felt it too, because she smiled against his lips as they continued to devour each other, her arms tightening around his neck and she pulled him closer, pressing her soft feminine body up against his masculine one. The contours of her body just seemed to mold perfectly with his, and one of his hands, out of its own free will, dropped down her back to make a play at grabbing a handful of her bottom.

Suddenly Säde let out a snort and nudged them with her head. Kahlan let out a soft laugh as they broke away. "She's right," she murmured, her lips still close to his as they shared a breath, their forehead resting against one another. "We should stay focus… remember what Zedd said."

Richard sighed. "Yes, I remember," he said, reluctantly pulling back. Before he was completely away, he roughly squeezed her bottom and pulled her back for a quick intense kiss that simply left him breathless, and also aching for more of him.

Kahlan moaned and ran her hands down his chest. "I know," she replied with a soft curl of her lips. "I can't wait either."

"Yes… soon," Richard whispered back as they slowly separated, their hands the last to part.

As he took care of Säde, giving the white mare a nice rub down with some water and feeding her some apples, Kahlan took down their packs and began setting up came. He watched over his shoulder as Kahlan crouched down by the small circle of stone she had put together and listened as she strike the flint and stone together, trying to spark flames for the fire. He smiled, remembering how he had taught her how to build a campfire.

Soon there was a crackling fire, and she looked over her shoulder, giving him her special smile, the one she saved only for him. "Are you just going to stand there gawking? Or are you going to join me?" she asked with a suggestive raise of an eyebrow.

Richard smirked and quickly finished with patting down Säde. Done, he gave the mare a scratch behind the ear and then tethered her to a nearby tree before making his way over to his love. Kahlan unrolled one of the bedrolls and sat down on it. Richard slipped down next her and draped an arm over her shoulder. Kahlan sighed contently and eased into his hold, pressing her back against his chest.

"Hungry?" he asked as he reached over to his pack with his free hand.

"What do we have?" Kahlan replied in a soft voice, arching her neck to look up at him.

"Well, let me see?" he murmured as he narrowed his brow as he rummaged through the contents of his pack. "Apples… apples… and yes, more apples."

"Mmm… _apples_," Kahlan hummed, leaning back into his chest.

Richard smirked and snatched an apple up out of the bag and held it out in front of them. Kahlan lazily ran her fingers over the ripe red fruit, her fingertips occasionally brushing against his.

"You know… I was eating an apple before I first saw you," he said.

Kahlan smiled. "Another reason to like apples," she arched her neck and glanced up at him with mischievous eyes. "We shouldn't."

"I don't care," Richard replied, thinking the exact same thing as she was.

Kahlan bit her lower lip, her brow furrowing as she thought. Then her mouth curled up into a grin and she took the apple from him. "Open up," she commanded.

Richard obliged and parted his lips as Kahlan directed the apple to his mouth. Sinking his teeth into the juicy meat, he took a big bite. The apple juice dripped down his jaw and Kahlan immediately leaned forward and licked it away, her tongue tasting both the saltiness of his sweat and the sweetness of juice.

"Delicious," she murmured as her lips worked their way to his mouth.

He gently took the apple away from her and turned it towards her. Kahlan blinked up at him and smirked, opening her mouth. Richard held it up before her and Kahlan sunk her mouth into the fruity meat, chewing it slowly before swallowing. Richard's breath caught in his throat as he watched her swallow, the faintest hints of a smile on her lips. He held the apple steady as she came back in for another bite, as the watery juice of the apple dripped down onto her chin. He could not help it and giggled softly.

Kahlan backed away, her cheeks and chin covered in the sticky juice of the apple. "What?" she question with a full mouth, before swallowing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he murmured, his breath hot, as other parts of his body. "You're just so adorable."

"Oh," she arched her eyebrow and shifted, crawling up into his lap as she wrapped her legs around his middle, straddling him. She took the apple from his fingers and pushed it into his opened mouth. "Shut up!"

Richard's teeth dug into the apple and he found himself muted. He tried smirking, but it was difficult with the apple shoved in his mouth. Wiggling his eyebrows, he gave Kahlan a suggestive wink, which she reciprocated and immediately began unbuttoning his shirt. Deep down, in the back of his mind, Richard's subconscious was screaming at him, telling him this was not a good idea. Zedd had warned them not to get physical again. But come on… it was just too hard, especially with Kahlan. She was so breathtakingly beautiful, and her body… spirits, with her straddling his lap like she was… it was impossible to resist the urge to take her, to devour her. Whenever it came to Kahlan, his hunger would never be satisfied, he would always be ravenous.

Slowly, Kahlan plucked the apple out of his mouth and tossed it over her shoulder. Her eyes were darkening with wanton lust and desire, and before he could even have a chance to take a breath, her mouth was covering his. Richard groaned and his hands dropped down to her hips, pulling her closer against him. Kahlan grabbed his face, holding him to her as they devoured one another, each licking away the remnants of the apple juice that were plastered on their faces.

"This is wrong," Kahlan murmured into his mouth as she pushed back into his mouth.

"Oh, so wrong," he mumbled back, not even resisting.

"The instructions…," Kahlan muttered through panting breaths as she finished undoing the buttons on his shirt, now running her hands over his bare chest.

"Forget them," any sense of common sense and good judgment had already completely abandoned him. All Richard wanted was what was right in front of him. He let out a low animalistic growl as he pushed her raven black hair back and descended upon her supple neck, sucking on her pulse point. He could feel her body tense with arousal against his. The heat literally radiating off her, making her pale skin glow in the firelight.

"But the warning…," Kahlan moaned into his mouth as his hands began to undo the lacing along her blouse.

"Doesn't matter," Richard murmured, sucking in a breath as Kahlan's talented fingers danced down his abdomen and started to untie the threads of his trousers.

"Riccar and Caylinn… they… they waited…," Kahlan whimpered out as Richard freed her breasts of the constraints of her blouse.

"We've… already… no point… waiting…" was his response as he buried his head into her recently exposed chest.

Kahlan moaned and arched her chest forward, encouraging him as he ran his mouth over her flesh. "Yes…," she sighed softly, agreeing. "Yes." Her fingers continued their work below his waist. Soon she had the laces torn apart and she was working her hand into his trousers, grabbing him and pulling him free.

Richard groaned as his desire burned even hotter. The flames behind them in the campfire crackled and popped seeming to sense the intensity of the heat that was exploding out around the small clearing. Kahlan shifted over him and hitched up her skirts. His hands ran up her bare legs and rubbed her thighs. Kahlan shivered and thrived against him as he tugged her underthings down. Settling over him, her long flowing white gown covering the intimacy they were about to perform, Kahlan leaned up and looked deeply into his eyes.

Her blue eyes sparkled and shone with the brilliance of the stars above. Her long lush hair tumbled about her face, and her lips trembled slightly as she gazed down at him.

"Richard?" she questioned, when Säde seemed to whinny in warning and protest, objecting to what she saw her human companions doing.

Richard sucked in a breath and arched his neck up to look at her, basking in her perfection. He slowly roamed his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading them softly, coaxing a low moan from her throat.

"But… Richard… what about…?" she breathlessly questioned.

He shook his head. "If making love somehow interferes with the Soul Fusion spell, then I think it's a little too late to worry about such things," he said, rationalizing their behavior. "After all, four nights ago…"

"Yes," Kahlan trembled beneath his touch as his hands moved up from her breasts to cup her face. Her lips quivered and her eyes flickered down to look at his mouth.

"I want you, I've always wanted you," he whispered, his heart beating with the truth of his words. They had drunk of the chalice; they had committed themselves to the path that they were on. Nothing was going to stop them from becoming one. Nothing.

Kahlan sank down on him and he groaned as he felt them connect. Her legs tightened around him and they began to gently sway together as their mouths locked, tongues battling as they sought, despite the warnings and dangers, to claim one another yet again through the rapturous bliss of fierce and passionate lovemaking.

XXX

Out in the woods, the Sister of the Dark peered through the foliage at the couple beside the burning fire. Her long brown hair had been tied back and her eyes were rimmed red from her tears. Her sisters had been killed, murdered by the two she was observing. Though she hated them with a passion, Marianna could not help but feel her own body warm at watching the two make fierce and surprisingly rough love.

It had been a while since Marianna had been with a man, and she could not help but envy the whore of a Mother Confessor. The Seeker was indeed very pleasant on the eyes and she would not mind straddling him like the confessor was currently doing. Narrowing her eyes, she watched as the Seeker buried his head in the Mother Confessor's exposed chest, kissing and sucking on her breasts. Marianna's body tingled and she bit her lower lip. She closed her eyes and heaved in a deep breath, attempting to purge her mind of the thoughts she was having.

However, when she opened her eyes, her thoughts were still on the Seeker and his hard masculine body. A wicked smirk spread across her face as she watched the Seeker flip the Mother Confessor over, pinning her to the bedroll. The whore's legs went wide as the Seeker descended on her. It was clear by the intensity of his movements that he was going to render the Mother Confessor lame for the better half of the next day. The confessor didn't seem to mind, because her moans of ecstasy only grew in strength as her hands encouraged him to go deeper… and harder.

_Perhaps, just perhaps I will not kill him immediately_, Marianna thought, arching her eyebrows as she continued watching the grand display of physical love before her. _After all, if my Master's plan is to succeed, a new race of mankind will be needed to serve. And the Seeker is most certainly a perfect specimen of his gender. Yes… he shall make the perfect father for the next generation of mankind._ Her smile widened. _After all, no one said I couldn't enjoy myself as well._


	33. Eternal IV

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 33 – Eternal IV**

The Reach. It had once been a vibrant beautiful place, with groves of trees and endless beds of flowers. Riccar could still remember how it had once been. He had brought Caylinn here the day he proposed to here. They had been married here. He had made love to her for the first time here. But now, all that was gone. Baylen, his son, the monster he had created, had destroyed it, rendering the Reach to a barren wasteland of burnt rock and ash. Even the river had dried out. There was nothing left that spoke of the life that had once existed here.

"The Slaver must be close," Dran spoke, coming up alongside him. The young man had come with him in hopes of freeing his betrothed from the Slaver's hold. Riccar felt sorry for the lad. His bride had been snatched away from him and had had her virtue taken. Other lesser men would have given up on her, seen Janie as soiled or damaged goods, but Dran. He was still intent on marrying her, even if Baylen the Slaver had had his filthy way with her Creator knows how many times.

Riccar shuddered. When had he started to think of Baylen as the Slaver and not his son? _Caylinn_, he thought with a nod. It had been her speech to him about what Baylen had become, about the threat he posed to not just the world at large, but his daughters… to his precious little Kahlan. She was his hope for the future, and the soothsayers had foretold that one of Kahlan's ancestors would bare her name and do great things. It was that future that Riccar needed to ensure, a future in which his family's legacy would live on through his remaining children. Baylen had been lost to him. He had been lost a long time ago.

"Where's Rentu?" Riccar asked, looking over at Dran. His old friend had agreed to come along. Rentu had a son about the same age as Riccar's little Kahlan, and was also fighting for a future where his child could live in peace.

Dran huddled down against a bed of scree and looked over at him through his locks of dark hair. "He's with Milroy, taking the left flank."

"And the right flank?" Riccar asked, peeking over the small slope at the camp just beyond.

"Catticus," Dran said with a nod.

Riccar sucked in a breath. There were only five of them. He wasn't sure if they were a match from the number of enslaved followers that the Slaver had amassed. However, Catticus was Garth's grandson, and having a young wizard with his power would be beneficial. Most people were of the opinion that young Catticus would one day succeed his grandfather as First Wizard.

"The Slaver!" Dran hissed. "There he is… and he has Janie with him!"

Riccar looked up over the edge and spotted his son. Baylen had inherited his mother's dark raven hair. He noticed that he had not cut it in a while, having grown it out to almost the same length that Caylinn wore her hair. Baylen's features, however, were like his fathers, save for his eyes, which were a pale blue. Riccar had to reach over and restrain Dran before the young man bolted over the edge and gave away their position.

He sympathized, especially with what they were seeing the Slaver do to Janie, who—since she had been enslaved—did not protest and even seemed to be enjoying herself. That's when he remembered that the girl's father, Milroy, was here as well, on the left flank with Rentu. Riccar closed his eyes and let out a groan even before he heard the man's voice.

"JANIE!" Milroy's voice rang out across the barren wasteland.

Dran looked at Riccar for instructions. He nodded to the younger man. "Now."

The two jumped over the crest of the slope and ran down the other side, casting spells hear and there, knocking over the enslaved that came at them. Milroy was too caught up in his desperate need to free his daughter from the vile hands of the Slaver to really pay attention to the enslaved masses that came at him. Rentu was trying his best to keep them off him, but he was just one man. Catticus was bounding down from the right flank, casting spells the exceeded the skills of any of the others, including Riccar.

The Slaver didn't even stop in his actions. He ignored the chaos going round him and proceeded with taking his pleasure from Janie. Riccar felt a sick bile rise up in his throat, ashamed of his part in creating such a monster. And he knew he was the one to blame. He had talked Caylinn into going through the Soul Fusion spell with him. He had been the one to use arcane and forbidden magic to help her give birth. There was a small part of him that wished he had never gone to Azmith and found that bloody chalice. At least now it was in the hands of Garth, who was planning on hiding it.

A crackle went through the air and Catticus summoned Wizard's Fire. He was trying to only use it to scare back the enslaved, but it did little to stop them from rushing headlong into danger when their master was being threatened. Baylen finished with taken his pleasure and his cruel eyes looked up, spotting them. He sneered. Dran shouted something and they watched in horror as Baylen produced a dagger and slit Janie's throat, laughing as her blood went spurting into the air.

Riccar felt like weeping. What horror had he wrought on this world? Baylen was his responsibility. He had to see this ended. For Merena, for Layla, and for his precious little Kahlan. His girls were counting on him on saving them from their brother. But most of all, he had to do this for Caylinn. She had been unfairly brought into all this because of his actions. Riccar was to blame, just as Garth had implied last week. It was now up to him to end it.

"Dran, cover me!"

Dran nodded and shouted out, using an air push spell to repel the enslaved. Riccar summoned all his strength and dove over the colliding crush of followers, his eyes locked on the young man who had been his son, but was now a monster. The Slaver shoved the body of Janie away and snarled.

"Come to finish me, _Father_!" Baylen taunted, the hatred and malice in his voice undeniable. Riccar assumed he should be grateful that Baylen had not inherited the gift, except for his powers of enslaving.

Sighing deeply, some of it laced with regret, Riccar opened his robes and reached for the magical instruments he had crafted with Garth and Catticus. They called them _Shurkia_, their purpose was to drain an individual of the magic they wielded. They had to use some arcane magic, some of which Garth had been weary about, but Riccar and Catticus had talked him into it. No one could get close enough to the Slaver to kill him without risking becoming one of the enslaved. So they needed a way to rid Baylen of the powers before… before they ended him.

Baylen's fierce blue eyes followed the movements of his fingers. Riccar thought he noted some understanding in those eyes, even some relief, but the look hardened and Baylen raised his hand, threatening enslavement.

Riccar closed his eyes for a brief second, asking the Creator for Her forgiveness with what he was about to do. Then, with a quick breath, Riccar mumbled the magical words that sent the _Shurkia_ flying out towards his son, embedding the Slaver in the pinpoints of magic. He watched as Baylen stumbled for a moment, terror washing over his eyes, before collapsing. Instantly, all the enslaved stop their attacks and began to look around, confused, as if they had all just woken from a terrible dream.

Running forward, Riccar knelt down beside his son. Baylen was blinking and staring up at the dark clouds. Slowly they parted and some streaks of sunlight filtered down into the Reach. A small smile tugged on Baylen's pale lips and then he was gone. Riccar's heart sank. The _Shurkia_ had been more powerful than they had thought they would be. They had not only taken away the Slaver power, but had sucked out Baylen's life.

Milroy was pushing through the confused throng and was collapsing by his dead daughter, clutching her sagging body to his chest, crying hysterically. Dran was at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder, the look of complete devastation plastered on the young man's face. His eyes flicked up and he momentarily glanced at Riccar with complete and utter loathing.

Rentu and Catticus came up beside Riccar. He looked up at his friend and then over at the young powerful wizard. Swallowing hard, Riccar stood up and stepped back, allowing the other two to retrieve the Shurkia. Garth had mentioned something about wanting to study them after their use. It seemed cold and heartless right now, but Riccar was numb, not really there. He had just killed his son, to save the world, yes, but no matter what, Baylen had still been his son.

XXX

Caylinn hugged him tight as he laid in bed. She pressed a soft kiss against his temple and ran her delicate fingers through his disheveled hair. He felt odd, almost inhuman. After returning from the Reach, and handing over the _Shurkia_ to Garth, Riccar had gone home to his wife and made fierce love to her. He had rationalized it by telling himself that he needed to feel alive, to remember why he even wanted to live.

Her fingers played across his bare chest and he blinked, looking over at her. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her beauty. Her long dark hair streaked with silver in just the right places and in just the right amount. He sighed, remembering how white his own hair was… how old he must look in comparison to his beloved wife!

"You did the right thing, Riccar," Caylinn murmured softly. "In time… you'll see."

He nodded softly. "I hope you're right, Caylinn," he replied. "For the sake of our daughters, I hope you're right."

Caylinn shifted over him, her legs wrapping around him as she straddled his made. His eyes sank down and he basked in her beauty, taking in her wonderful body. "Now live again, Riccar," she murmured softly as she bent over him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "Live with me."


	34. Full Moon

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 34 – Full Moon**

The sun was setting and Richard was getting a little nervous. The night of the full moon would soon be upon them, and they needed to get to the Fire Springs, complete the ritual and unite their souls together before the sun once again kissed the horizon. He had to admit to himself that they would have had arrived earlier in the day if their lunch break had not turned into something more than just feeding each other slices of apples.

Richard sucked in a breath as his cheeks flushed. Spirits, what was with those apples? He was going to have to have a talk with Zedd when they got back. Perhaps the wizard had accidentally, in his old age, concurred some spell that had turned all the apples into aphrodisiacs, because whenever either him, or Kahlan, partook of their only supply of food, it always led to them having some of the best sex he had ever had in his life. And each time was different.

Sometimes it was slow and tender, with much kissing and touching. And other times it was wild, hard and rough, with sore body parts in the aftermath, often rendering Kahlan unable to walk or stand for the better part of six hours. But Kahlan never complained, always telling him that it was a good kind of soreness, one she wouldn't mind having for the rest of her life. This afternoon's lovemaking had fallen under the latter category: Hard and rough.

They had stopped for a lunch break, and Kahlan was just about glowing in the sunlight that filtered through the canopy of trees over head. They had found a small babbling brook, and enjoyed themselves, relishing in the coolness of the water. Richard had fished an apple out of the pack and had hardly taken one bite before he found himself practically bursting with another kind of hunger.

He had turned and looked at Kahlan, and knew exactly what he needed, already feeling the fire burning below his waist. Well, it might have helped that Kahlan had had her skirts hitched up well above her knees and had been sprinkling the cool water on her creamy smooth legs. And, not to mention, she had also unbuttoned the top portion of her blouse to rub away some of the sweat and grime from their morning ride.

And, of course, Kahlan had noticed his simmering gaze and smiled up at him with her special smile, knowing very well that it would only encourage him even more. She gave him a suggestive wink as she parted her blouse just enough to give him a good view as she poured the cool water down her chest, which only seemed to arouse his desire even more at the sight of her perfection.

Unable to control himself any longer, Richard had quickly unfastened his trousers and freed himself from that tight constraint. Kahlan giggled softly as he pounced on her, pinning her to the ground, as he rammed his mouth against hers and ran his hands up and down her smooth slender legs. She eagerly opened herself to him and he settled between her thighs, relishing in the sound of her moaning his name and pleading with him to take her, to make her his, and claim her like no man ever could. He had adjusted himself, groping at her exposed chest with one hand as he kissed his way down her throat before pushing up and connecting with her. And when that happened, it was pure bliss.

Richard let out a shiver and shook his head, trying to clear it of the thoughts of that wonderful lunch break that had taken longer than it should have. And all because he simply could not control himself when he was around his beautiful Kahlan. She was irresistible, and he would always want her, to taste her, to devour her in that most exquisite and rapturous way that almost left him feeling on top of the world. She was a natural high, and being with her, in her, around her, was simply addictive.

"Is that it?" Kahlan's perfect voice called him from his thoughts, her warm moist breath blowing across the small hairs on the back of his neck.

Blinking, Richard glanced up and saw the hot steam rising up into the air. "Yes," he nodded as Kahlan tightened her grip on him, pressing her soft feminine perfection up against his back. His heart began to speed up and he could feel the burning fire begin to ignite below his waist. "Almost," he muttered out to himself. "Almost there."

XXX

They had left Säde tethered to a tree, thinking it best that the white mare stayed behind as they went out into the First Springs. Kahlan held on to Richard's hand with a vengeance as he led her up through the rock formations that surrounded the hidden valley below them. The full moon was shining above them, casting a clear pale light to guide them. Her legs were still a little weak and tender from the fierceness of Richard's lovemaking earlier in the day, but she was able to suppress the pain enough to walk on her own power.

As they reached the top of the rock formation, they paused, taking a collective breath as the gazed out at the scenic view before them. Richard's voice hitched up a bit. "I wondered what they thought when they first saw this view?" he questioned out loud. Kahlan smiled, and squeezed his hand tighter, knowing he was referring to Riccar and Caylinn, the originators of the Soul Fusion spell.

Even in the moonlight, the hot jets of water that burst out of the ground still looked magnificent. Kahlan wondered how it would look in the daytime with sunlight to bounce of all the sprayed water, generating millions of tiny little rainbows. Surely it would be a breathtaking sight!

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Kahlan said softly, as she gazed out at the springs and geysers.

"Not as beautiful as you, Kahlan," Richard replied, helping her step from the rocks as they began their hike down into the valley.

They walked down the hill in silence, listening to the sound of the countless explosions of hot water occurring all around them. Richard tugged the straps of the pack, securing it to his back as they continued their descent, not once letting go of her hand. Kahlan smiled, basking in the sight of the man she loved. She was silently hoping that she was with child. Spirits knows they had made love more than enough times over the course of the last week of traveling alone. Kahlan was actually a little surprised that they had even managed to get here on time with all the stops they had made during their journey. Each stop, no matter how brief, had always resulted in them making passionate love.

She beamed at the memories of all those happy occasions when Richard would growl a low guttural animalist growl and simply pounce her, taking her and making her his. She loved it, how he made her feel and the sensations his touches created in her body. To be honest, Kahlan had no idea what had caused them to be so aroused as of late, but she wasn't complaining.

Silently, she had been counting the number of times they had made love, wanting the number to exceed the number of times she had lain with Dragen until she had conceived Ashley. Currently the numbers had evened. Kahlan would always regret having spread her legs for a confessed mate, but the passion Richard had for her, the sweet ache he gave her in her legs, was wonderful and allowed her to escape those tired and weary thoughts. And they had finally approached the crest.

The next time Richard took her would mark the day she had been waiting for. Dragen would no longer be the man that she had lain with the most. Once Richard and her made love again, the Seeker, her Richard, would hold that distinction. She planned on far exceeding those numbers with Richard; dwarfing the experiences she had had with Dragen, which had always been painful and miserable.

A spray of hot water hit her face and she blinked, startled. Kahlan blushed as she realized she had let her thoughts wander, even if they were pleasant thoughts of making love with Richard until the end of time. Shaking her head, she allowed Richard to maneuver them through the geysers of hot spray. Even though they had spent little time off the saddle, other than to eat and make love, hardly really resting, Richard had still found the time to read the instructions. Kahlan suspected it must have been when she had fallen asleep after one of the more particularly pleasant evenings out under the stars. However it had occurred, it was clear that her love knew where he was going.

Suddenly there was a loud roar and a large plume of hot scolding water shot up right next to them. Kahlan let out yelp as the hot spring continued to erupt, expelling the water high into the air, coming down to completely soak them. She closed her eyes, terrified, and then blinked, feeling strong arms wrap around her.

It was Richard, and he was laughing softly as he pulled her flush up against his strong body, ramming his lips against hers. Kahlan moaned and closed her eyes, his kiss was just what she needed to distract her from the terrifyingly loud noise of the erupting springs. Kahlan looped her arms around his neck and giggled softly as he hooked his arms under her legs, sweeping her off her feet as he carried her the rest of the way.

Kahlan buried her head into his chest and simply relished in the feel of his arms around her. She knew that very soon, after they had completed the true Soul Fusion spell, she would once again feel him fill her and complete her like no other man could. She longed to be his for eternity and she could not wait until it was a reality.

"We're here," he breathed into her hair, softly planting a kiss on her temple.

She stirred and opened her eyes as he placed her down on her feet. Kahlan stood back and looked down at the smoothed stone that was before them. Crouching down, she ran her fingers through the lukewarm waters, feeling the smoothed surface of the bowl like shaped stone. Behind her, Richard pulled off the pack and produced the Chalice of Azmith. Looking back up at him, Kahlan smiled.

"Is it time?" she asked, glancing up at the full moon.

Richard locked eyes with her and nodded, breaking for a brief moment to look up at the full moon as well. "Yes, Kahlan," he murmured softly. "It is time."

"What do we do?" Kahlan asked, looking to him for guidance. She'd been too absorbed in their passionate sessions of lovemaking to actually take the time to read the instructions, so she was relying on him.

He held up the chalice. "First, I need to fill it with water from this—"

Something came spinning through the sulfuric air and knocked the chalice from his hands. Kahlan spun around, having felt the air lift up her damp hair, evidence that the object had come from behind her. Her eyes grew wide and her heart hammered in her chest as she saw the sight before her.

There was a woman, clad in red robes that whipped around her lithe frame in the wind. She held aloft a shining dacra in one hand, having already sent out the other. Her chest was heaving deeply as if she was catching her breath. "Not so fast…," came a startling calm and steady voice. Kahlan seemed frozen in her stance, and she watched as the woman's piercing eyes moved back and forth between her and Richard, until they finally settled on Richard. "We have some unfinished business to attend to, Seeker."


	35. Forever Eternal

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 35 – Forever Eternal**

Riccar slouched down in the chair, watching as Kahlan laughed and smiled as she danced with her husband, Liam. He sighed. He was happy for Kahlan, but part of him had died the day he had been forced to kill his son, Baylen. They never did figure out what he had become, and the terror of his short existence had been forgotten quicker than Riccar had expected. A sudden shadow blocked the light of the afternoon sun, and Riccar blinked, looking up to see perfection before his eyes.

"Why has time been so good to you and not me?" he inquired as Caylinn eased down into the chair besides him.

It was true, though they were thrice grandparents and had just married off their youngest, Caylinn still looked as she had nearly fifteen years ago. Her long hair had turned a brilliant silver grey that only seemed to make her brilliant blue eyes stand out even more. Her skin had some minor wrinkles, but not as much as his. Caylinn smiled at him and shifted to place her hand over his, interlacing their fingers.

"Stop complaining, you old fool," Caylinn grinned playfully, a sparkle in her eyes. "All this wedding stuff has gotten me rather excited, and I'm going to need you to perform some husbandry duties later."

A smile cracked his frown and he beamed at his wife. Leave it to Caylinn to find a way to cheer him up. "Maybe I should go talk with Rentu and have him tell his son to end the festivities. I can do the same with Kahlan, you know, suggest they leave earlier so they can have a head start on their honeymoon."

"You wouldn't," smirked Caylinn, glancing at him with a bemused look.

"By the Creator, no!" Riccar laughed. "I still can believe she's grown up. It was so fast. I still think of her as my little girl."

"She will always be your little girl, Riccar," Caylinn soothed him, squeezing his hand.

He grunted and gave a nod, feeling very old at the moment. His bones still ached in places he never knew he could have aches. "So, what's up with this new fixation with attaching an extra name?"

"I believe their calling them surnames," Caylinn put in. "And we might have to come up with one soon, because all the good ones are being taken."

Riccar harrumphed. "If Garth was still alive, he would have called everyone loonies and asserted his power as First Wizard and put an end to this nonsense," he shook his head and laughed. "Surnames! Ha! What will these crazy young people think up next?"

"Kahlan and Liam have chosen a name for their new family," Caylinn said, smiling softly. "I actually quite like it."

"Oh, really?" he raised an eyebrow, leaning over to his wife. "And what pretty little name have our daughter and her new husband come up with?"

"_Amnell_," Caylinn said.

"Amnell?"

"Yes, pretty, don't you think?"

Riccar narrowed his brow and looked out at his daughter. She resembled her mother in all the right ways, in beauty, intelligence, and even wit. Though she might have inherited his temper, which, no doubt, her new husband would soon find out. He chuckled softly and nodded. "It's a good fit... Kahlan Amnell," he said nodding. "Much better than that awful name Dran chose."

"Yes, Dran," Caylinn nodded. "He has never been the same since the Slaver killed Janie." She paused, looking a little sad for a moment.

They had never really fully discussed Baylen and why he had turned into a monster. Riccar had discussed it with Garth and Rentu, but neither of them were able to hazard a guess. Riccar's best guess was that it had either something to do with the Soul Fusion spell, or the arcane magic he used to help Caylinn give birth. Either way, Garth had still banned the use of the Soul Fusion spell, and they only kept some of the rituals as part of their marriage ceremonies.

"What name did Dran choose again?" Caylinn inquired, shaking her head and returning from her somber mood.

"_Rahl_," Riccar drawled it out, shuddering at the sound of it.

"Oh, yes," Caylinn nodded. "It fits him though. Very dark and brooding."

Riccar shrugged. "I like Catticus's choice better… _Zorander_," he smirked. "Just saying it makes you smile."

Caylinn laughed lightly, patting his hand, before standing up. "All right, enough moping around, come and dance with me," she offered her hand.

"What me?" Riccar grinned taking her hand and groaning as he stood up on his aching legs. "You'll dance with a wrinkly old fool like me?"

She gripped his hands tightly and pulled them around her waist as she guided him to the dance floor. "Oh, Riccar," Caylinn murmured in that low sultry voice of hers. "I plan on doing a lot more than dancing with you tonight."

His grinned widened and he tightened his grip around his wife. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers as they slowly swayed to the music.

Caylinn closed her eyes and they shared a breath. "Everyday," she opened her eyes and smiled. "That doesn't mean I don't like hearing you repeat yourself constantly."

"I love you," Riccar grinned. "More than life itself, Caylinn… I love you."

"Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind."

"With pleasure."

Riccar leaned forward and captured his wife's lips in his, slowly deepening the kiss until everything else seemed irrelevant and the world was just the two of them.

XXX

Years later, curled up in bed, Riccar arched his neck to look down at Caylinn. Her arm was draped over his chest and she was breathing softly. She was exhausted, and he didn't blame her. A day spent running after the grandchildren would do that to them. He had been touched when Kahlan and Liam had named their firstborn Riccar Amnell. He and the lad were inseparable, but part of Riccar was saddened by it. Little Riccar reminded him of Baylen… before he had become the monster. Just like his deceased, and never spoken of uncle, little Riccar had dark hair that matched his mother's, and pale blue eyes.

Riccar sighed, trying to release the memories from his aging mind, but they would not go. The senility that had taken his friend Rentu's mind had passed him and Caylinn. In ten years they would be in their nineties. Yet both still had fresh and untroubled minds. Well, except for the regrets of the past. Caylinn dealt with it better than he did. She had no guilt over what had had to be done to their firstborn… to Baylen. To her, Baylen had died the moment he had turned into the Slaver. She had already grieved him long before his actual physical death.

But for Riccar, even after all these years, the grief was still all so near. He had discussed the Shurkia with Catticus, who—just as everyone had suspected—had become First Wizard, just like his grandfather Garth. They had thought of destroying the needles, wanting to rid the world of any hints of that dark slaver magic. They had even tried to do it, but something prevented them, and they were unable to destroy those needles. So Catticus decided they should be hidden, just like the Chalice of Azmith. They were still discussing on possible locations in which they would be safe from being discovered.

An arm tightened around him. "Are you still wake, my husband?" came Caylinn's exquisite voice.

"Am I thinking that loudly, my love?" he asked.

"Yes," Caylinn chuckled softly and he felt her release him and roll onto her back. "I think you need something to distract your worried mind, my husband."

"Are you saying I need a hobby?" he asked, arching his neck to look over at her.

The moonlight danced off her pale cheeks as she looked over at him, smiling. "I think having grandchildren is hobby enough for the both of us," she replied. "No, what I meant, is you need something to distract you now… at this very moment."

He sighed and turned his head to look up at the dark ceiling. "I can't think of anything other than _him_ and my failure."

Even though he was not looking at her, he could sense her smirk. "Well… my legs are awful cold, Riccar," he turned his neck to look at her, baffled. "You can always warm them up." Her hand ran down his bare chest and under the sheets to touch him below the waist, easily exciting him. "Why don't you settle between my legs and distract yourself?"

"It's late, Caylinn," he protested, but groaned as her talented fingers proved that he was more then up to the task she was asking of him.

"Oh come on, Riccar, you are not that old, she chuckled softly in a low and sultry voice that always stimulated him.

"I'm not in the mood," he grumbled as his cheeks betrayed him and flushed with arousal.

"You're body seems to disagree with you, my husband," Caylinn purred, squeezing him with her fingers.

"You had a exhausting day, Caylinn," he replied through panting breaths.

Caylinn let out an exacerbated breath. "You are an odd man, Riccar," she groaned, stopping the stroking of her fingers.

"How so?"

"You're wife is exhausted and tired, and just wants to sleep," she explained. "Yet here she is offering herself to you to do as you please, and what do you do? You tell her that she's exhausted and that you are not in the mood." Her tone was a little bitter and resentful, making Riccar check himself.

"Caylinn?" he shifted onto his side to look upon her, seeing tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Caylinn. Talk to me? What is the matter?"

"This," she said, squeezing him between his legs. "I have not felt you inside me in months." The tears flowed down her eyes, making rivers over her beautiful face. "Am I no longer appealing to you? I know my body is not as firm or flexible as it once was, but I am still a woman, Riccar. I still have needs. I miss being with you. I miss the love we used to share."

Riccar closed his eyes, feeling terrible. He had never once thought of this. Swallowing hard at his own guilt, he opened his eyes and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears. "That's not true," he said. "I still desire and love you. You are my other half, without you I am incomplete."

"And I am empty without you, Riccar," Caylinn sobbed softly. "Do you know how many nights I have lain here wishing to feel your touch? To have you fill me and take away the emptiness in my heart. By the Creator, Riccar, I am all wet and warm right now with need for my husband to once again seek entrance into my warmth and embrace."

"Caylinn…," Riccar moved his hand down from her face and slowly danced his fingertips down her neck. He gripped the edge of the blanket and pulled it off her, looking down at her naked body.

He could hear her intake a quick breath as she waited for him to respond.

"You're beautiful, Caylinn," he said, his eyes hungrily roaming her body.

"You do not find me displeasing to your eyes?" she asked, sounding doubtful.

He chuckled. "How can you be displeasing to me?" Riccar asked, shaking his head. "I am the one who is all wrinkly and old. I've got no hair on my head and you still have your long beautiful locks. Yes they are turning more white than grey as the years go by, but at least you have them. I am as bald… as bald as Garth was when he was half my age."

That made Caylinn laugh. Groaning slightly with the aches in his bones, Riccar heaved himself up off the mattress and shifted over Caylinn, allowing his hands to roam her body. Her breast weren't as firm or perky as they had been in her youth, but then again, he was sagging in places that made him shudder.

Caylinn was crying again, but her tears no longer seemed sad, as he lifted one of her legs and settled himself between her thighs. "Then… then you still do desire me?" she sobbed.

Brushing his fingers along her collarbone, Riccar looked her in the eye. "I will always desire you, Caylinn," he said. "Forever and always." He cupped her face in his hand and leaned down to kiss her as he pushed up into her. She moaned and smiled under his lips as he kissed her. Her leg wrapped around his middle and she encouraged him to go deeper. He caressed her leg and thigh with one hand while with the other massage and fondled her breasts.

Caylinn giggled softly, it was an airy giggle that reminded him of when they were both younger. "I love you, Riccar… and I never want to be parted from you."

He leaned over her, his movement slow and tender, mainly because that's all he could manage, but she didn't complain. Licking at her lips, he begged for entry, and she complied, opening her mouth to him. Their tongues touched for the first time since that night after Kahlan's wedding. Riccar groaned, feeling the happiness and bliss he had not felt in so many years. Backing out of the kiss and pausing his movements for a moment, resting deep inside his beloved wife, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Caylinn… we will always be together," he asserted.

"Yes, I know, in this world and the next," she smiled, running her hands down his back, encouraging him to continue with his movements.

"No, that's not what I meant," he insisted, shaking his head as he brought a hand up to hold her jaw, tangling his fingers into her silvery white hair. Caylinn looked up at him with confused blue eyes. Riccar smiled and gave her a quick kiss before explaining. "The Soul Fusion spell is more complex than I told you all those years ago," he continued. "It binds our souls for all eternity. When we die, the version of ourselves that we are now will remain together in the Underworld, but the essence that is us… that is you and me, will be reborn in new bodies. And so it will continue for all time. In each generation of mankind there will always be a Caylinn… and she will always have her Riccar."

"Oh, Riccar," a single teardrop rolled down her face. "You… you did that for me?"

"Yes, my love," he wiggled her hips, causing her to moan softly. "I did it for you. For us. I never want to be parted from you. And with the guidance of the good spirits, our reborn souls will always find and love one another."

Riccar leaned down and captured Caylinn's mouth in a searing kiss and he picked up his movements, quickening the pace. He might be old, but he still intended to rock his wife's world.


	36. Rage

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 36 – Rage**

Richard muttered out a curse under his breath. It was Sister Marianna, the last of the Sisters of the Dark; at least that is what Richard hoped. There could always be more of them; they were like cockroaches… they always showed up when you least wanted them. Too bad they weren't as easily crushed under his boot. He could tell that Kahlan had froze. He did not know if it was because of fear or shock, but it worried him. The Kahlan he knew and loved was a warrior princess. She never backed down or froze before a fight. But then again, a lot had changed since those days when they gallivanted around the Midlands to bring down Rahl and fulfill the prophecy.

"We can end this the hard way or the easy way, Seeker," Marianna called out, her dark hair flowing wildly about her as the springs surrounding her erupted with hot water. "It is your decision." She paused and turned her dacra to an angle that informed Richard that Kahlan was now the target. Of course, he did not miss the fact that she had shifted her aim once his own hand had started moving for the pommel of the Sword of Truth.

Breathing through his teeth, he glared out at Marianna. "What do you want?" he shouted over the din of the bursting geysers.

A cruel, almost twisted, smirked formed on the sorceress's face. "How odd that you should ask, Seeker!" Marianna chuckled softly. "It can be answered in one simple word… _you_!"

"Me?" Richard gaped, utterly confused. What would the Sister of the Dark possibly want with him? He knew that they most likely wanted him dead for killing Nicci… Spirits! His Han! She wanted his Han! He remembered how they had tried to steal his Han.

Marianna licked her lips, in a hungry short of way, but it was not a lust for power or revenge he saw in her eyes as she looked upon him. It was the lust for flesh, the lust of desire and sexual passion. He gulped, shuddering. He found the prospect disturbing. During his self-imposed exile in Hartland, Richard had thought about maybe moving on, finding someone to maybe share his bed and life with, but he couldn't. Never even having had Kahlan, Richard had still remained faithful to her, even though she had not, having taken a mate and conceived Ashley. Even Cara, who was an attractive woman in her own right, had been unable to lure him away from his fantasies and dreams of Kahlan.

Suddenly Kahlan was screaming in utter rage. He blinked, coming back to reality and away from his own thoughts. He watched in horror as Kahlan simply shook with violence. Slowly, he stepped back, knowing what was to come. When she had dispatched the Sister of the Dark, he would calm her and bring her back, but now, he was going to let the wrath of the Mother Confessor reign down on Sister Marianna.

XXX

She was confused. Something was terribly wrong, she could tell that. Richard was slowly backing away from the Mother Confessor. Marianna took in a breath and directed her gaze to Kahlan Amnell. The woman was shaking like mad, her long raven black hair swirling in the gushes of wind created by the spray of the springs. She heard the unmistakable sound of crackling thunder and then the world seemed dark.

There was a concussion of air and Marianna felt herself being lifted off the wet ground and flung backwards. She landed several yards away, groaning from pain. Her eyes flirted around, noticing that she had dropped her dacra. She huffed and stood up. She did not need that steel. She had her powers, her subtractive magic to draw strength from.

Looking up through the haze and mist of water, Marianna's heart leapt into her throat as she saw the vision of terror descending upon her. All white and black with fury blazing in those red eyes. The confessor! Marianna backed up, disoriented, not knowing what she was seeing. During her years of study at the Palace of the Prophets in the Old World, she had read of the New World and their ways. They had these women, creatures always described as being exquisitely and hauntingly beautiful, delicate and soft like the pedal of a flower, yet at the same time, as sharp and deadly as a serpent's tooth.

Marianna felt the air crackle around her and suddenly everything became still. The water seemed to freeze in mid-burst, her breath visible in the air. The soft smooth fingers of the Mother Confessor's were tightening around her throat. The red eyes glaring at her with all the hatred and malice Marianna had felt towards those who had oppressed and abused her as a child. As a child, Marianna had turned that fear into hatred, and learned to embrace it, as she had the cold embrace of the eternal father, the Keeper.

Now, seeing those eyes staring at her, drinking in her very soul, Marianna felt fear again, for the first time since she was a child, before a golden hair Sister from the Palace of the Prophets had come to rescue her from her abject existence. Some had said it had been the Creator that had guided that golden hair angel too her, but Marianna knew the truth. Sister Lucia had been her first mistress; her first mentor in the steps to becoming what she was… a Sister of the Dark, a daughter of the Keeper.

The fingers tightened and pulled her up. Marianna was now face to face with horror, with terror, and the all-consuming oblivion that was a confessor in the Blood Rage.

"He's mine!" hissed the confessor.

And then there was a crackle, thunder without sound, and the world shook with tremendous force. Tendrils of magic pulled at her, latching on to her soul, digging in like hooks and dragging it away. Marianna tried to fight it. In her mind, she could hear herself screaming, begging for the Keeper to save her from this fate. But nothing happened. No one came to her rescue. She was lost. Her soul was lost.

She was hers now.

XXX

Richard had stood back and watched as it all unfolded. He was still always a little frightened whenever Kahlan lost control and went into the Con Dar. When it happened, her eyes were the most terrifying sight in all of creation. Blood red, dark and ominous. The first time it had happened, he had almost been afraid that he had completely lost her to the single mindedness of its consumption. But he had soon discovered that, though it controlled her mind, the real Kahlan—_his Kahlan_—was always in there and could be called back.

As he watched Kahlan confess the sorceress, a thought suddenly came to him. They were going to need a sorceress to complete the spell. Well, not really a sorceress, but someone who, at least, understood how to use their Han. Richard, though he had been somewhat trained by Sister Verna and some of the other Sisters at the Palace of the Prophets, was still just a student. He could sense his Han, but he had trouble calling it up. It seemed to only come when he was in desperate need. And though uniting himself with Kahlan was something that he desperately wanted, it was not something that was a life and death situation, like the previous times his Han had asserted itself and taken control, like the Blood Rage had seized control of his beloved.

Shaking his head, he darted out towards Kahlan, determined to stop her from killing Marianna before it was too late.

"He's mine," he heard Kahlan hiss.

The world was shaken by the unmistakable thunder without sound, announcing a confession had just occurred. He needed to reach Kahlan before the beautiful confessor gave a command to her new devoted servant. His eyes grew wide as he watched Marianna crumble before Kahlan, dropping to her knees and closing her eyes as the surge of powerful magic hit her. Richard was so close to touching her. He could feel the vibrations in the air from the deadly magic.

Marianna swayed slightly then opened her eyes and gazed up adoringly at Kahlan. "Command me, confessor."

"I want you to—!"

"KAHLAN!" Richard shouted skidding to a stop.

He was met with a hostile force as Kahlan spun on her heels and rammed her hand into his throat, catching him off guard and knocking him to the ground. She followed him, kneeling down on a knee as she kept her hand wrapped around his throat. He coughed and wheezed, the wind having been knocked out of him. Opening his mouth, he found it difficult to speak. His eyes grew wide with horror as he realized that the force of her attack had injured him in such a way that it rendered his vocal cords useless to him.

Unable to even scream in terror, Richard focused all his energy into pouring the love he had for Kahlan into his eyes. He looked up at her as the confessor loomed over him, her red eyes blazing with insurmountable rage. His lips quivered and he mouthed her name, prying to the good spirits that even in her Con Dar fueled rage she could read his lips.

Suddenly her fingers tightened and he began to choke. He gurgled and grimaced in pain, yet despite all the discomfort and torment he felt in his throat, he kept his eyes locked on the dark red orbs that were consuming his beloved. He could tell that he was reaching her, the haze in her eyes was lifting somewhat as her brow began to furrow.

"Ric… Richard?" her trembling lips questioned.

He nodded, never once letting his eyes leave hers.

She quickly removed her hand and swayed slightly. Richard shifted up and caught her before she could fall. He held her to his chest, watching as the confessed Marianna held her head in her hands, rocking back and forth as she wailed for her mistress. Slowly, blinking past tears, Kahlan came too. She stared down at him, her eyes filling with horror as the realization of what she had done swept over her.

"Oh, Richard…," she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close in a fierce hug that pushed the air from his lungs. He tried to speak, but could not. He could feel the swelling bruise developing on his throat from where her powerful hand had impacted his neck.

Kahlan's eyes dropped and she noticed the red swell. Tears swelled into her eyes as she looked down at him. Her lips trembled and she shook her head in terror. Something caught her attention and she glanced up.

"No… no!" she shouted. "NO!"

Richard sucked in a breath and looked over his shoulder, seeing what she saw. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon. He looked back at Kahlan and nodded towards the stone bowl. She inclined her head, and got off of him, helping him up to his feet. Pausing, she looked down at the former Sister of the Dark, now the devoted servant. He listened to Kahlan intake a quick breath as she decided what to do with her.

"Marianna…?"

"Yes, Mistress!" Marianna spoke rapidly, wringing her hands together as she practically bounced around Kahlan with the need to please her mistress.

"Can you still use your powers… your magic?" Kahlan asked. Her voice was filled with sorrow for what she had done to him.

Richard watched the exchange, silently proud of his beloved. Despite the hatred Kahlan must feel for Marianna, she was using her mind, and understood the importance of him needing the ability to speak for them to perform the true Soul Fusion spell. And time was rapidly slipping away from them as the sun continued to peek.

"Yes, yes, Mistress!"

"Heal his throat so he can speak," Kahlan ordered, directing her tear glistening eyes towards Richard.

"Yes, right away, mistress," Marianna bobbed her head fervently and dashed up to Richard, planting her delicate hand over his throat and muttering the words of the healing spell Richard had heard Zedd used so many times in the past.

He was going to have to remember that one, and have Zedd teach him to use it. It would come in handy to be able to heal wounds. He coughed and cleared his throat, feeling a warming sensation encompass his entire neck and jaw area.

"Richard?" Kahlan inquired, ignoring Marianna as the confessed Sister of the Dark stepped back. His confessor's voice was slightly higher than normal, the fear clenching a bit.

"Ka… lan…," he paused and held up a hand, swallowing past a lump in his throat. "Kahlan… I'm fine… now." The smile that touched her lips when he spoke was so bright it could have melted snowbound mountain peaks to leave them barren and rocky.

"I… I'm so sorry, Richard," she mumbled, averting her eyes and tilting her head down, her fingers fiddling with the loose strands on his tunic. "I… I don't know what came over me."

"Shh," Richard assured her and kissed her brow. "It's okay. You can apologize later… right now, we have a spell to perform."

She nodded meekly and turned her head to look over at Marianna. "What… what should we do with her?" Kahlan inquired.

Richard narrowed his eyes and scrutinized the Sister of the Dark. "A couple of minutes ago I was content to let you kill her," he freely admitted. "But now… I think it might be best if we keep her as she is. She's much safer tethered to you through confession. Besides, we could probably use someone with her abilities."

Kahlan squinted slightly and frowned, she obviously had not liked his decision, but she gave a reluctant nod, agreeing with his judgment nonetheless. Richard sighed and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her tight. She put her hand on his chest, palm open, fingers spread, and slowly tilted her head up to gaze into his eyes. He reached up and tucked a her hair behind an ear, leaving his hand their as he tangled his fingers within it's luscious depths.

"Now, my beautiful confessor," he murmured softly, bringing his lips close to hers. "Before the sun rises, let us unite our souls for all eternity."

Richard then pressed his lips softly against hers in a delicate and tender kiss, before reaching up to grab her hand, interlacing their fingers together, as he pulled her back along to the smoothed stone bowl. He looked over his shoulder at Marianna.

"Fetch the chalice," he ordered.

Marianna's cool eyes darted to Kahlan, who nodded her approval.


	37. Fire and Water

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 37 – Fire and Water**

Richard held onto Kahlan's hand tightly. He was not going to let her go, not now, not when they were so close to completing that which they had longed for. The springs erupted around them, the water cascading down around them, saturating the muddy ground. Kahlan nearly slipped, but he caught her and held her tight, pressing a quick kiss against her head before continuing on. The confessed Marianna followed after them, holding the Chalice of Azmith in her hands.

"The sun…," Kahlan murmured. "It… it's rising."

"We must hurry," Richard said softly, gripping her tighter around her waist and pulling her over to the smoothed stone bowl in the center of the Fire Springs. He looked at it, noting how ancient it was. He turned to Marianna and gestured for her to hand him the silver chalice. Unsure, Marianna looked to her mistress for instructions.

Kahlan swallowed and narrowed her eyes a bit. "You will follow Richard's instructions as if they were my own," the confessor told her devoted follower.

"Yes, Mistress," Marianna bowed her head and handed the chalice to Richard.

Holding her tight, Richard gazed into Kahlan's brilliant blue eyes. "Are you sure about this? There will be no turning back," he asked softly, the rest of the world seemed dim in comparison to his heartbeat, even the spray of the geysers seemed like nothing to him. His focus was entirely on the woman beside him.

He listened to Kahlan breathe and watched as her chest slowly rose and fell, his eyes glued on the swell of her breasts. The soft flesh looked so supple and inviting, almost like it was pleading with him to taste it with his mouth and tongue. Oh, how he could not wait to rip her blouse open and ravage her. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he suppressed the growing arousal coursing through his veins. There would be enough time for that after they completed the Soul Fusion spell.

Kahlan blinked and looked up at him with a slight demure smile, probably guessing where his mind was, and gave a nod. "I have never been more sure about anything in my life," she answered. "I want this, Richard. I want to be yours for eternity."

Smiling, Richard held up the chalice and handed it to her, brushing his fingertips along her delicate fingers as she clasp the chalice in her hand. "Fill it with water from the bowl," he instructed.

As Kahlan leaned down and dipped the rim of the chalice below the surface of the water, a nearby geyser erupted, sending water tumbling down on them. Kahlan closed her eyes and let out a soft gasp as the hot water hit them. Richard chuckled softly and hugged her tighter. He watched as she brought a filled chalice up and held it before them.

"Ignite the waters of the bowl, Marianna," Richard ordered.

The confessed Sister of the Dark stepped forward and raised her hand, sending a burst of flames towards the water filled bowl. The magic fire danced along the surface of the water and created a glow around them. Richard smiled and nodded. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that the sun was making more of it's mark known. They had to hurry.

Still with an arm wrapped around her waist, Richard dipped his palm into the flaming water, much to Kahlan's dismay, causing her to gasp and cry out when she saw him dunk his hand into the boiling water. Cupping his hand, he collected some of the water in the bowl formed by his palm and lifted it into the air. Kahlan's eyes blinked and she opened her mouth, muted by what she saw. The smoothed stone bowl was still filled with water covered in the magical flames, which were equally as bright and hot as they were in Richard's palm. Yet they did not touch or burn his flesh.

"The water protects my hand," Richard spoke softly to reassure her, noticing her stunned and equally worried expression.

Richard closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, recalling the words he had read from the scroll Zedd had given him. He opened his eyes and looked deeply into Kahlan's bright blue orbs.

"_I give fire to water_," Richard said, using the words of the spell. He moved his hand forward and poured the water pooled in his palm into the chalice that Kahlan held. The flames danced down from his hand and into the waters of the chalice. "_It will not return, except from the hand of the woman I choose as my wife_."

Kahlan blinked and stared down at the chalice in her hand, watching as the silver metal of the artifact seemed to shimmer and glow with the addition of the fiery waters. Richard squeezed his arm around her waist and buried his nose in her hair, whispering the words and motions she must carry out now.

She took in a sharp intake of air and closed her eyes. "_I take fire from water_," Kahlan spoke the words, cupping a hand and pouring the liquid flame into her palm. Richard watched as she flinched slightly, causing him to tighten his arm around her to reassure and comfort her. She smiled slightly when the flames did not harm her.

"_I give it only to the man whom I choose as my husband_." Kahlan said, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, as she turned and held out her palm towards him. Richard raised his hand and held it aloft, hovering it above hers, the flames kissing the skin of his palm. Kahlan swallowed and locked eyes with him. "_Take the fire from my hand, and we shall be bonded for all time_."

Richard smiled at her, gazing at her with all the longing and love that beat in his heart. Yes. He wanted this. He had no doubts, no concerns, no uncertainty about what he was doing. This woman before him—all radiant and beautiful in her white dress, with long flowing dark hair that shimmered with a raven black sheen, skin as creamy white as milk, and eyes as blue as the morning sky—was the one, his true beloved, his other half… his soul mate. No indecisions or hesitations came to him. This was his destiny. _She_ was his destiny. His future.

Slowly, he lowered his hand over Kahlan, enclosing the fiery water between their two palms. He heard Kahlan gasp and she shivered. His response was to slink his arm further around her waist, tightening his grip on her. He kissed her head, and pushed his nose into her hair, breathing her scent. Kahlan leaned into him, her eyes glowing like sapphires as she watched a warm orange glow begin to encompass their interlocked hands.

"Richard?" she questioned, her voice holding a note of concern and worry.

"Shh, it's all right, just relax and let your heart lead you," he whispered, and lightly kiss her ear.

Kahlan sighed and the tension in her body relaxed, and she gave in. The glowing orange light intensified and Richard could feel the warmth of the flames touch his flesh. Kahlan tensed for a moment, before he kissed her head again and murmured reassurances. He had read the instructions and knew that this was to be expected.

The glow grew in strength and then, with a sudden burst, matching the eruption of the springs around them, the orange light flared up and engulfed them. Richard closed his eyes, telling Kahlan to do the same. He tucked his chin over her head as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. A tingling, almost burning sensation, danced through his veins and he could feel the tendrils of magic materialize around their locked hands. Like a chain, it slinked around their arms, holding them firmly together. Kahlan cried out, and he tilted his head to kiss her forehead.

The magical tendrils continued, slithering up their arms and shoulders, wrapping around their torsos and legs, covering them in a blinding numbing feeling that was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. A pinching sensation started in his hand, and from the small cry that escaped Kahlan's throat he knew she was feeling it as well. The sensation worked its way up to his forearm and then proceeded to his shoulder, gripping and digging in.

At the same moment, starting in the core of his chest, liquid-like coolness swept over him, bursting out and spreading throughout his body. Then came the pain. It was terrible. Gut wrenching could not even come close to describing it. It felt very much like someone was ripping at his chest, carving it open, and grabbing his heart. Richard gritted his teeth, feeling hot tears touch his neck from where Kahlan was crying and screaming with the pain.

A crackling noise sounded and a force of great magnitude exploded out around them, sending flames shooting out in all directions, followed by sprays of water and froth. He clenched his jaw tight as he felt the tendrils of the magic bury themselves in his chest. It felt oddly similar to when Kahlan's confessor's magic searched and grappled for his heart, yet was never able to latch on. But on like her confessor's touch, this magic found its mark and wrapped itself tightly around his soul.

And all he could do was hold on to Kahlan and scream.

XXX

Marianna stumbled back, tears tumbling down her face as she worried for her mistress. Great clouds were forming overhead, lightning and thunder manifesting all around. A bolt struck nearby, sending shards of gravel up into the air. She ducked and staggered around, not knowing what to do. She could not abandon her mistress.

The orange light had engulfed the mistress and the Seeker. Marianna's heart was pounding profoundly in her chest, as she stood there, terrified, not knowing what to do. She squinted into the flaring light and could barely make out the forms of her mistress and the Seeker. Her mistress was burying her head into the crook of the Seeker's neck, screaming as the light from their interlocked hands intensified. Suddenly it engulfed all sight, and Marianna cried out and sealed her eyes, staggering back.

There was a tremendous concussion of air and for a moment, for one single moment, everything became silent and still. Then, like the silence before a storm, it was over. The wind raged like an inferno and flames and water shot up all around her. Marianna cried and ducked her head under her arms, praying that her mistress would be safe.

"MISTRESS!" she screamed, when she heard the cries of the Confessor and Seeker.

Having been confessed, any reserve or common sense had been taken from her when it came to the safety of her mistress. Marianna jumped up to her feet, bracing herself against the strong wind, and ran towards the focal point of all the madness and chaos that was happening around her.


	38. United Souls

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 38 – United Souls**

Kahlan could feel the tug at her heart. Her chest felt like it was being ripped apart, her flesh being torn off, and her ribs being broken. She let out a scream and buried her head even deeper into the crook of Richard's neck. Hot tears stung her cheeks and cried, thinking something had gone wrong, that they had been too late, and that now they were going to die.

The light intensified around them, and a sudden cooling sensation began in the core of her chest. It expanded outward, radiating from that single point, spreading towards her extremities. She sensed something that felt like a collision of two immovable objects. A strong concussion of air surrounded them and she felt, rather than heard, thunder without sound. The world shook, and she tightened her grip on Richard, feeling his hand securely grasping hers.

"MISTRESS!" she heard the terrified cry of the confessed Marianna.

Kahlan recognized the dismay and distress in the voice. Her confessed devotee was worried and concerned for her safety. What must it look like to cause her absolute follower to be so afraid for her? Whatever thoughts she had on the subject were silenced when a sharp pinching pain tore at her heart. Kahlan relented to the agony and screamed.

XXX

Marianna was halfway there, running to the light, caring little for herself and the dangers and chaos that were all around her. Her mistress was screaming and was in pain. She had to save her mistress. The light flare up, and Marianna had to hold her arm up to sealed her eyes. She could not allow the bright light to blind her. She needed her sight to serve her mistress. Another strong concussion of air gushed up and pushed her back. Marianna planted her feet in the muddy ground, but the force of the wind was still strong enough to force her back a few paces, leaving skid marks in the mud.

Blinking in the light, Marianna stared out at the focal point. The orange glow flickered and soon started to fade, receding back into the interlocked hands of the mistress and the Seeker. By the time the glow was gone, so had the night. The sun had fully risen and was shining down on the couple that stood together, still clutching onto each other. Marianna took a cautious step forward.

"Mistress?" she choked out, terrified her mistress had been armed.

Her mistress let out a sniffle and became tense. The long raven sheen of hair blew in the soft breeze as the mistress turned her head to look upon her. Marianna gasped. For just a moment, her mistress had one blue eye and one brown eye. It was the same with the Seeker. It only lasted a moment, and then it faded away, and both eyes were once again the same color. A small smile tugged at the mistress's lips as the Seeker nuzzled his nose against her hair and whispered something to her.

"Marianna…," the mistress called her name, and her heart soared.

"Yes, Mistress," Marianna rushed forward to do whatever she could to please the confessor.

The Seeker was whispering into the mistress's ear again, only making her smile widen. Marianna smiled as well. If her mistress was happy, then she was happy as well. The mistress closed her eyes for a moment and sighed relaxingly, leaning against the Seeker.

"Marianna," the mistress smiled when she reached them, making Marianna beam with pride and joy. "The Seeker and I are going to need some privacy—a lot of privacy. I need you to patrol the valley and ensure that we are not disturb by anyone."

"Yes, Mistress! No one shall intrude on your privacy with the Seeker!" Marianna smiled and waited to be dismissed.

Once the mistress inclined her head, Marianna was off to see her mistress's demands. She knew what the mistress and Seeker were going to do. In the past Marianna had been a jealous spiteful woman, but not today. She loved her mistress, and the mistress had needs. And even though Marianna would like nothing more than to help her mistress with those needs, she knew in her heart that only the Seeker could do that. So Marianna would ensure that nothing disturb the privacy her mistress wanted.

Her mistress needed to be pleased, and the Seeker was going to see to that.

XXX

His hands slid down her neck, tenderly rubbing the tension away from her aching muscles. The pain caused by the spell had been extraordinary. And it had been something she had not expected. Before she had told her confessed devotee to guard the perimeter, to make sure that her private time with Richard was not disturbed, Kahlan had not failed to notice that for a split second, Richard had had one brown eye and one blue eye. She guessed it had been the same with her. As he led her away from the naturally smoothed out stone bowl, and over to one of the spring pools that had steam rising from it, Richard had explained things.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you… or at least warned you," Richard had said. "But I was concerned that if you knew about the pain that would be involved in truly binding our souls together that… that you would—"

"Change my mind?" Kahlan had chuckled softly and shook her head. "Richard… nothing would ever make me change my mind. I would do anything—_anything_—to be with you. To be your wife. You are my other half. Without you, I am incomplete."

"Well, after last night, that is true," Richard had agreed with a smile.

He had then went on to explain how the pain they had both felt was the magical bonding process taking place, quite literally blending their two souls together into one. He admitted that the whole process might have been less painful if they had not made love so many times after drinking from the chalice. According to the scroll Zedd had found that had the instructions and warnings, making love—especially in the excessive numbers they had—had only strengthened the magical bridge that the Chalice of Azmith had created between their souls.

And for the Soul Fusion spell to then supercede the magic of the chalice, it had needed to rip apart that magical bridge to replace it with its own. So, from what Richard had been able to gather, the pain had only been so intense, because they—through their lovemaking—had built a strong foundation upon which that magical bridge had been formed.

It was all a little confusing and overwhelming to Kahlan. And frankly, she did not know if she fully understood it. But all that the mattered to her was that it had worked. That Richard and her were now truly of one soul, linked and bonded for all eternity, in this world and the next. It had been so unlike the spell Richard had performed those months ago after they had been reunited after his time away in the Old World at the Palace of the Prophets. Sanya had been a fresh newborn babe then. Now, she was half a year old. Kahlan felt a little tinge of guilt. In that time she had hardly been a mother to Sanya, or Ashley, for that matter. She wondered if her children even knew who she was.

A sudden moan coaxed its way out of her throat as she felt his lips touch her neck. The sensation pulled her from her thoughts and returned her to where she was. She smiled, feeling Richard run his hand down her arms until he was interlacing his fingers with hers. Kahlan eased into him, tilting her neck just enough to give him more access. He grinned against her flesh and shifted, finding her pulse point. She shuddered, a tingling sensation dancing down her spine, as he latched on and sucked softly.

Kahlan raised one of his hands and brought it to her chest, smoothing out his fingers as she encouraged him to grab a generous amount of her flesh. She moaned as he squeezed her, dancing his lips up her neck to her jaw line and cheek as she turned her head. Their mouths met and their tongues did battle. Kahlan closed her eyes, moaning into his mouth, as Richard's talented fingers began to unlace the front of her blouse. He opened just enough to give him access, before slipping his hand inside to cup her breast. His caresses on her bare flesh coaxed another moan from her throats, and Kahlan eased further into his hold.

She closed her eyes and simply basked in the feel of Richard touching her. Unlike the last previous nights there was no mad rush, no primal need for rough and aggressive movements. Whatever had spurred that on from them was gone, but the love remained. They could once again fully enjoy one another without the added aggressiveness of the spell cast by drinking from the chalice.

Blinking, Kahlan realized that Richard's hand was no longer on her breast, and she groaned in wanting, but soon discovered where it was and it pleased her greatly. Both his hands had moved to the fastenings that held her dress up and he was working on the lacings with a speed that betrayed the true need and desire of her companion… her true soul mate. Richard had her skirts and underthings off her before she was fully aware of what was going on. And then she was standing away from him, lifting her arms up as he pulled her blouse over her head.

Now, as bare as the day she was born, Kahlan spun around to face him. She started to unbutton his shirt, running her fingers down his hard smooth chest as he placed his hands on her hips, allowing her to undress him, as he had undressed her. Parting his shirt, she ran her fingertips down his well-contoured muscles, and her entire body flushed with arousal. She dipped her hand past his waist and unbuckled his belt.

Richard's hands came up and joined hers, taking the Sword of Truth from her. He moved away, turning his back to her. Kahlan allowed her eyes to wander, loving how his trousers hugged his backside. He knelt down and placed the silver scabbard holding Sword of Truth on top of the clothing that had already been discarded. Kahlan watched as he paused for a moment before standing. Biting her lower lip, she began to concoct a plan as to what she would do when he was finally standing before her again.


	39. True Fusion

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 39 – True Fusion**

Taking a deep breath, Kahlan flirted her eyes up and watched as Richard turned back around to face her. He gave her his damn adorable boyish smirk of his, and raised his arms up above his head. Kahlan gave him a playful smile, and then grabbed a fistful of his shirt, tugging it up and over his head, and tossing it aside. She then dropped to her knees, leveling her head with his groin. She heard Richard's breath catch as she started to work on the laces of this trousers. Richard groaned as her knuckles brushed across the bulge that was swelling up from inside. Finished undoing all the strings that held his trousers up, Kahlan slipped her fingers under the waistband and tugged them down.

Richard was so aroused that when she freed him from the constraint of his trousers, his desire sprang forth and nearly slapped against her face. Tentatively placing her hands on his hips, Kahlan looked upon him, basking in all of his glory, watching as the blood rushed to his center, readying him to stand at attention for his confessor. Kahlan licked her lips and glanced up from under her eyebrows to stare into his warm brown eyes. She watched his brow furrow as he looked down questioningly at her. Now that he was hers for all time, Kahlan was determined to do something for him that she had never done before.

After a quick intake of air, Kahlan smiled up at him, and then turned her head back down to his growing excitement. Hesitating for a brief moment, Kahlan opened her mouth wide, and then took him in, wrapping her lips around his warmed flesh. Richard let out a groan, involuntarily bucking his hips. She almost gagged, but managed to stabilized herself. She felt him tremble slightly as she began moving her head back and forth over him. His hands dropped to the top of her head and entangled themselves in her hair. She closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, having difficulty breathing normally with him filling her mouth.

"Kahlan…," he moaned her name. She could tell from his tone that he was surprised and had been caught off guard by her sudden and unexpected action.

She flicked her tongue over him, causing him to shake a bit and groan, bucking his hips forward. Kahlan rested her hands on his flat hard stomach, feeling his muscles twitch and quake under her ministrations as she used her tongue more, taking note of how it made him grow harder in her mouth.

Kahlan was just starting to get the hang of it when his hands slipped further down to grab her face, pulling her away. Richard's strong hands guided her up to her feet and she looked up at him, confused and worried that she had somehow displeased him. He seemed to sense her worry, because he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"You didn't have to do that," he murmured into her mouth, resting his forehead against hers as his fingers dug into her hair.

"I… I wanted to," she asserted in a slow breath. "You've please me many times down there with just your mouth and tongue. And I… I wanted to return the favor, so to speak."

Richard smiled and kissed her again, running his fingers down the length of her hair, bringing them to rest on the small of her back. He pulled her closer and Kahlan moaned, feeling his strong desire press against her stomach. His hands moved and he skimmed his fingertips along her buttocks, before hefting her up into his arms, coaxing a light airy giggle from her lips.

Carrying her, Richard walked towards the spring pool and waded out into it. Kahlan nuzzled his neck and teased him with light kisses, making him groan and moan, distracting him from his footing. He slipped and they both plunged down into the sultry warm depths of the pool. Kahlan was the first to break the surface, smiling a mischievous smirk. Richard bobbed back up and shook his head at her, but his smile was just as exuberant as hers.

He waded over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer for a kiss. Placing her hands on his shoulders, Kahlan closed her eyes and wrapped one leg around his as she deepened the kiss. She hummed into his mouth and smiled up at him.

"Warm, isn't it?" she asked in a sultry voice.

Richard let out a breathy groan and nodded, brushing her wet slicked hair away from her face. "Oh yes, but to be honest with you, Kahlan… I'd prefer burying myself deep in another kind of warmth," he murmured suggestively into her ear, his breath hot and moist, sending shivers down her spine despite the heat of the pool.

His lips danced back around to her mouth, seizing it in a strong and fiery embrace. Kahlan moaned into his mouth as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue entrance. Spirits, she loved the taste… the unique flavor that was her Richard. His hands roamed down her back and he gripped her bottom, pulling her closer. She closed her eyes and pushed up against him, relishing and basking in all the feelings his touch stirred in her.

After this, Dragen—her confessed mate of over a year ago—would be nothing. Richard would be the man whom she had been with the most. She wanted to forget Dragen, to pretend he never existed, that it had always been Richard and only Richard. Though, she knew that such thoughts were unrealistic. Every time she would look upon her firstborn, Ashley, she would see the girl's father. Richard may be the man that assists her in raising Ashley, but no matter how much he would assure her, she would always remember the origin of Ashley's conception.

"Kahlan," it was Richard's voice calling her back. She blinked, startled that she had allowed this private moment of intimacy between the two of them to become lost in her thoughts and regrets. He was soothing her, tenderly running his hands up and down her bare back.

"Sorry," she shook her head, and returned her focus on him. Giving him a soft smile, she leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his, wanting a long and intimate kiss that was simply one of reassurance that he loved her. Richard seemed to sense her need for a simple kiss, and he just held her in his arms, reciprocating the kiss in the exact manner she needed.

Backing away from one another to take a breath, Kahlan smiled as she felt one of his hands slowly dance up her back to rest on her shoulder. His fingers tangled in her hair for a moment, before continuing on. Her breath hitched up when his fingertips skid against her collarbone. Her heart began to race with anticipation. Her eyes flirted up to look into his, as he smiled down at her. His hand dropped below her collarbone and he gently began tracing the contours of her body with his fingers.

His hand dipped down and cupped her breast, his thumb teasingly rubbing against her nipple. Kahlan ran her lower lip under her teeth, and closed her eyes, always loving Richard's touch. As he continued caressing her soft flesh, he leaned forward and brushed her hair aside with his nose to nuzzle her neck. Finding her pulse point again, he drove her wild with his lips, leaving his mark. Kahlan was so wrapped up in the sensations his lips and tongue were giving her throat, that she was completely unaware that his hand had dropped away from her breast and had traveled further south, well below her waist.

Her lips dropped and she gasped, opening her eyes wide, when she felt him touch her down there, between her legs. No matter how many times he touched her like this, Kahlan would never get used to it. With Richard it always seemed new and unexplored. He would touch her in ways that made her head spin and her heart flutter. His thumb caressed her special spot, while his fingers played with her folds, making her quake and shake under his touch.

Richard rested his forehead against hers and looked her in the eye. She tried her best to return his gaze, but the things his fingers were doing to her simply made it incapable to sustain a level stare. Her breath grew heavy and soon he had her panting as he slipped a single finger inside her, all the while, his thumb continued to rub and tease her special spot. She was losing all coherent thought, and if she did not do something soon, her legs would surely give out from under her as her knees grew weak and her toes curled.

Panting softly, Kahlan looped her arms around his neck for support, shifting her head so that he could continue kissing her. She wanted him to kiss her—not that she didn't like seeing his eyes—but she loved how attentive he was with her pulse point. It had surprised her when he had first found that spot on her neck, and he just seemed to instinctively know how to stimulate and titillate it beyond imagination.

He always seemed to sense when she wanted him to do something. She never had to tell him, he just did it. Even before they had contemplated uniting their souls, it was like they were already one, not just in the physical pleasures, but also in other things. Richard was, and had always been, her other half. It was like they had been destined for one another. As she lost herself in the pleasure he gave her, Kahlan thought back to the tale of Riccar and Caylinn. Perhaps they were those two, reborn and once again united and in love.

Kahlan felt the water sway around them as Richard pulled them over to the shallow end of the warm spring. She wrapped her legs around his middle, letting him carry her with him. Never once, did he remove his hand, and never once did he cease in his ministrations upon her quivering flesh. Her cheeks were flushing and she felt for sure that she would come undone soon. It was at that very moment that his hand left her, making her groan and whimper in disappointment and yearning for it to be back.

But then she remembered that she wanted much more than his finger inside her. Much more! She dug her fingers into his matted brown hair and kissed him deeply as he dropped, sitting down on the bottom of the pool. The water came up to his navel and Kahlan moved to straddle him, feeling his desire for her brush against her legs as she moved. Placing herself over him, Kahlan gazed down into his warm brown eyes and simply lost herself in the depth of love she saw reflecting back.

Richard's hands rested on her hips, but were slowly moving to grab and squeeze her bottom, pulling her closer to his burning need. Kahlan was hot and warm, her cheeks turning that bright pink they normally did when she was embarrassed. But now, her blushed cheeks were telling a different story. Spirits, she was so intensely aroused! She needed to feel the satisfying feeling of him filling her, of her beloved moving inside her and claiming her once again. She needed to be taken, to be owned. Her body worshiped like only he could.

Running a hand down his chest, Kahlan wrapped her fingers around him and held him steady as she maneuvered herself over him, planting her knees—on either side of his pelvis—in the soft bottom of the pool. Richard brought one hand up, letting it wander its way up her side, stopping to massage and knead her breast before continuing up her slender neck, until it was entangling itself within the thickness of her dark locks.

He gripped her head in his powerful hand and he pulled her down. As their mouths collided in a fierce kiss, marked by both passion and love, Kahlan lowered herself down onto Richard, moaning into his mouth as he filled her wet core.

From the moment they connected, the passion took over. The heat of the fire spring was nothing compared to the heat that burned in her body for the man she was moving over. Their flesh slapped against one another, and the water frothed and danced around their swaying bodies. She clutched Richard's head in her hands and spoke to him with her eyes. A half smirk formed on his lips and he readily complied with her demands, burying his face in her breasts, kissing, licking, and sucking.

Her body tingled and convulsed as his hands flowed down the curve of her back and gripped her bottom, holding her steady as he hammered up into her. She wrapped her arms tighter around his head, smothering him with her breasts; he didn't seem to mind. His hands continued to move, wandering and traveling all over her body. He explored every turn and nook that existed in her curves, and he touched her in places she didn't even know she had.

Kahlan followed suit, tugging on his scalp and pulling his head back. She gazed into his eyes as they continued to move as one. His lips twitched and he murmured his undying love. Unable to contain herself, Kahlan gripped his face and rammed her mouth against his, shoving her tongue past his parting lips and tasting him. His arms wrapped around her and held her tight, swaying his body with hers. Pulling back from their kiss, gasping for air, Kahlan hugged onto him and quivered, feeling a great tremor rock through her body.

Richard kissed and sucked on her shoulder, nuzzling his nose against her neck, his fingertips skimming up and down her spine, making her shudder and shiver. He touched something inside her, like he always did, and she went over the edge. She cried his name and clutched onto him, afraid that if she let go she would lose him.

"It's okay to let go, Kahlan," Richard murmured into her ear. "I will hold you. And I will _never_ let go."

Kahlan shifted, suppressing the overwhelming urge to simply scream out his name as the pleasure took her. She wanted to be able to respond to him. Tensing her muscles, she heard him groan as he pushed deeper into her. "Oh spirits, Kahlan…," he grunted, and she could feel him tense all over as well.

"I… I love you," Kahlan panted through heavy breaths as her cheeks flushed. "Now… and… and always. I… I… love… YOU!"

The last part came out in a scream as Richard hit her core, sending her into oblivion as she reached the peak of ecstasy. The combination of her powers releasing, with the added mix of her sexual climax, was overwhelming, and always seemed to heighten her orgasms. She had no idea what it did for Richard, but he always seemed to wear a lazy grin on his face afterwards as they snuggled.

The air around them thundered without sound and she could feel her magic reached out to take Richard's soul. But something was different this time. This time, her powers just winked out the moment they surfaced and Kahlan was able to ride out the wave of rapture without the added fatigue and senselessness her powers normally caused.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as her entire body trembled and tingled with sensations she had never felt. Her inner muscles tightened around Richard, and she was vaguely aware of him grunting and letting out a growl-like moan as he gripped her bottom tightly, pressing himself up against her, pushing as deep as possible within her warm depths. A warm explosion suddenly erupted inside her, and Kahlan knew that her Richard was seeding her. She had never felt it like this before. Never. All these new feelings and sensations only seemed to send her over the edge again.

Digging her fingernails into his back, no doubt drawing blood, Kahlan screamed with undeniable pleasure, feeling her entire body come alive with sensations that always seemed to allude her thanks to the release of her confessing powers in conjuncture with her sexual highs. She trembled and collapsed against him, moaning his name and panting for breath. Richard's arms wrapped around her, hugging her close. His lips softly kissed through her hair, touching her ear lightly as he whispered his love for her.

Kahlan sighed contently, and rested her head against his shoulder. Was this how normal women felt when they reached that sweet bliss? She had never felt like this. She had always had her powers. But something had caused them to wink out at the last minute. Why? The thought suddenly occurred to her, and she laughed slightly at how silly she had been for not realizing it. Richard's soul had been hers before, yes, because his love for her was absolute, so her powers could not claim it. But now his soul was linked with hers, not separate, but one. They had both felt the pain and agony of the joining. Their souls were truly one… a true fusion of body and soul.

Tilting her head back, Kahlan gazed down at her Richard and smiled lazily, very much looking forward to all their future lovemaking, now knowing she would never blackout because of her powers. Now, with Richard, her true beloved and soul mate—in every sense of the word—she would always be able to ride the waves and ripples of pleasure like a normal woman… just as she had always dreamed.

Running her hand along the side of his face, she affectionately tousled his unruly brown hair. "I love you, my Richard," she whispered, smiling down at him.

His eyes glazed over with a combination of love and desire. "And I love you, my Kahlan… my true partner in all things," Richard answered, running his hands down her arms. He gripped one of her hands and pulled it up to his lips. He kissed the back of her hand, and her palm, as well. A smirked appeared and Kahlan giggled, recognizing the mischievous glint in his eyes. "I know we haven't slept or rested in twelve hours, but if you're up for it… I'm ready for round two."

"Oh, Richard," Kahlan arched herself down, chuckling softly as she looped her arms around his neck. "I can tell you're _up_ for it!" His mouth opened for a witty response, but she cut him off, stealing his breath away with a soaring kiss.


	40. More Consequences

**Soul Fusion – Chapter 40 – More Consequences**

Richard walked into the dining hall, hearing his stomach growl. Sanya was in his arms, and little Ashley was trailing behind him, playing with her doll. It had been a month since their return from the Fire Springs, and still every night with his Kahlan was sheer bliss. They had caught up with Zedd and Cara, the wizard having improved greatly. Everyone had been a little surprised when they found the Sister of the Dark tagging along behind Richard and Kahlan. But she had been confessed and was no longer a danger. Looking up at the tables, Richard found the confessed Marianna sitting off to the side, preparing a dish for her mistress.

Kahlan had been extremely reluctant about keeping the confessed Sister of the Dark around. Richard knew she didn't particularly liked to be reminded of her powers, that she would normally prefer to send those she confessed away, with orders to live a better life and find honest work. But Richard had persuaded her not to do so with Marianna. The confessed Sister would come in handy. Besides, they had Zedd and Verna to help keep an eye on her.

Two days after they got back in Aydindril, a letter arrived from the Old World. It had been addressed to him, which surprised Richard. After breaking the wax seal and reading over it, he had smiled broadly. Kahlan looked at him with raised eyebrows, confused.

"It's from Simon," Richard informed her.

When she gazed back at him with a blank look, he realized he had not really talked to her about his time in the Palace of the Prophets. He sighed, and sat down next to her on the bed and finally told his wife about his experiences in the lair of the Sisters of the Light. Simon had been a fellow wizard-in-training, and had become his friend. He then informed Kahlan about how he had soon discovered that they had been lied to, that Kahlan could have come with him to the Palace of the Prophets. Simon was proof of this. His wife, Shannon, had been allowed to share his quarters with him, and thanks, in part to her presence, Simon had also been progressing with his studies at a quicker rate than Richard.

"So what does he write?" Kahlan asked.

"He passed his last trials and is free of his Rada'Han," Richard told her. "Shannon and him are currently on their way here. He was hoping to meet Zedd and maybe join us."

Kahlan smiled softly and ran her hand along his back. "You'll like that, won't you?" she inquired, knitting her eyebrows together.

Richard felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. "To be honest, yes," he admitted. "I don't have many true friends… It would be nice to have someone other than Zedd and Cara to talk to."

"What about me?" she teased with a feigned scoff.

"Oh, you're not a friend, Kahlan," Richard said, scooting closer. "You're my _best_ friend, my love, my wife, my other half. I am nothing without you." He paused and then smirked. "And besides, there are things I do with you that I would never in a million years want to do with Zedd."

Kahlan chuckled and gave him a mischievous grin. "Oh? And what sort of things are you referring to, Seeker?"

Richard lowered his brow and dropped the letter to the floor as he grabbed Kahlan and flipped her onto her back as he climbed over her. "Why don't I show you, Mother Confessor?"

"Oh yes, Richard. Please do" she whimpered softly as he dipped his head down onto her neck, finding her pulse point. "Yes…!"

XXX

"EGGS!" Ashley's shrill high-pitched voice called him back to the present. Richard smiled and looked down at her as she clutched onto his leg, swinging her doll around, her blue eyes gazing up towards the table with all the food.

With the little munchkin wrapped around his leg, Richard somehow managed to make it to the table. He passed Sanya over to her Auntie Jennsen, and then reached down and brought Ashley up to sit in his lap. Ashley smiled and looked around the table at everyone else.

"GOOD MORNING!" she shouted.

"Morning, dear one," Zedd beamed at his great-granddaughter.

"Good morning, Grampy," Ashley chirped, squirming in Richard's lap as she tried to reach out and grab at the plate.

Richard held her back and looked up as Marianna put a plateful of eggs, bread, and some cooked ham before him. He nodded in thanks and watched her go back to setting up a plate for Kahlan. Cara looked over and frowned.

"How long are we going to keep _her_ around?" she asked. "You know I can quickly disposed of her with a twitched of my agiel."

"She's more useful to us as she is," Richard asserted, picking up a fork and collecting some eggs. He turned his attention to the golden-haired girl in his lap. "Open up."

Ashley obeyed and he fed her as he himself partook in their breakfast. By the end of their meal, Ashley's face was all messy and she was still squirming around in his lap as he tried to clean her face with a napkin. He kissed the top of her head and placed her down on the floor as old Darla came shuffling in. Ashley ran around in circle squealing and dancing around with her little doll.

The old midwife chortled loudly before taking a seat next Zedd. "That little one as spirits, I tell you," she said, jabbing Zedd in the side.

Zedd huffed and looked down at Darla. "Indeed," he grinned. "How are you this morning, Darla?"

"Wonderful, now that I'm setting next to a _fine distinguished_ looking man like yourself, Zeddicus," the old woman smiled wicked and Richard laughed when Zedd suddenly jumped, obviously from Darla's hand squeezing his leg under the table.

Cara snorted and smirked, picking up an apple and tossing it over to Zedd, who gave her a questioning look. Richard chuckled and shook his head. "What?" stammered the old wizard. "What's so funny?"

"Remind me later, and I'll tell you," Richard called across the table, giving Cara a wink. The Mord'Sith rolled her eyes and pushed up from the table.

"Richard…?" a soft voice carried across the din of all the talking.

Arching his neck, he saw a glorious sight. Kahlan, dressed in a form fitting white gown, stood in the doorway, the sunlight creating a halo around her perfect being. Richard's breath hitched up as his eyes roamed the curves that were his Kahlan. Then he noticed her expression, and he swallowed. He turned back to the others.

"Excuse me," he stood up and looked down at his sister, who was feeding Sanya from a bottle. Jennsen glanced up and noticed his expression. She nodded, indicating she'd look after the girls. Bending down, he gave her a kiss on her forehead before turning and making his way over to Kahlan.

His wife grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the hall. Her chest was heaving as if she was fighting off a panic attack and she was looking around anxiously, as if she was afraid they would be overheard. She turned to him, her brilliant blue eyes staring deeply into his.

"Richard—" she began.

"Would you like some food, Mistress?" Marianna interrupted, stepping out of the dining hall with a plateful of fruits and cheeses.

Kahlan smiled politely and shook her head. "Later, perhaps," she said. "Go back in the dining hall and have something to eat, Marianna."

"Yes, mistress," Marianna bowed her head, and then disappeared to follow her mistress's orders.

Richard's eyes followed the confessed Sister of the Dark before returning his gaze to his beloved. She shivered slightly, and he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and reassuringly kissing her temple. "What is it, Kahlan?" he questioned. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, after all, we are of one soul, remember?"

Kahlan laughed lightly and inclined her head. She brought her hands up and rested them on his chest. "Do you love me?" she asked. He leaned back and looked down at her, confused. Was she serious? Surely she knew the answer to that question! "Do you, Richard?"

"Always," he assured her, running his hand down her cheek, and then cupping her face to tilt it up so that her brilliant blue eyes were looking up at him. Richard furrowed his brow, a little worried with her behavior. She had been fine for the past month, but recently she had started to act a little oddly and out of character. "What is it, Kahlan?"

He watched as Kahlan swallowed and averted her eyes for a moment. "I… I wasn't sure until this morning," she began. "So, I had Darla come and… and," she paused and took a quick breath, returning her eyes to his. "Richard… I… I'm with child."

Richard just had to smile. She looked so nervous and anxious, as if he'd be angry with her. He gripped her face in his hands and kissed her slowly and tenderly. "Then I'm so happy," he murmured into her lips as she parted them, sharing a breath with him.

"I… I was unsure," she said, shaking slightly under his hold. "Sanya is not even a year old and Ashley… Well, I'm not really that good of a mother to them."

"Shh," he reassured her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her to his chest. "You're a great mother, Kahlan. You just don't see that yet." Richard gently ran his fingers up and down her back, attempting to quell this self-doubt that Kahlan always seemed to carry around with her when it came to her skills as a mother.

"MOMMY!" came a loud voice.

They backed away from each other and turned to see a golden-haired princess come running over to them. Kahlan brushed the tears from her eyes and bent down to pick up her daughter, bringing her up for a hug. The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around Kahlan's neck.

"I love mommy!" Ashley declared, closing her eyes and burying her face into Kahlan's long dark hair.

Richard watched as a smile broke through Kahlan's depressed expression. She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "Perhaps you're right, Seeker," she smirked.

"I know I am," Richard asserted, a smile stretching across his lips as he looped his arm around Kahlan's middle and pulled her to him, hugging two out of the three most important and precious women in his life. The smile continued to grow, knowing that that number would soon become four.

**THE END...?**


	41. Epilogue – Beginnings

_*This will also serve as the first chapter of the sequel, whenever I write that._

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Fusion – Epilogue – Beginnings<strong>

A bloodcurdling scream rocked through the still night air and Richard had to control the urge to simply burst down the door. He had to content himself with pacing back and forth in the hall before their bedchambers. He had missed Sanya's birth, and nothing was going to make him miss the birth of their latest child.

Kahlan had been in labor for almost two days, and sometime during the thirty-sixth hour of her labor pains, Richard had gotten into an argument with Darla. In the middle of his heated exchange with the old midwife, Kahlan snapped at him and ordered him out of the room. He opened his mouth to object but she screamed at him, hurtling curses that likes of which he had never heard uttered from her beautiful lips.

After that, Richard had lift, not wanting to upset his beautiful wife anymore than he already had. So, he went out and stayed in the hall, waiting for her to grant him admittance. She had yet to do so, and he was growing worried he'd miss the birth of his daughter. At least she had allowed Cara and Shannon in. The latter had been a midwives' apprentice before Simon had been recruited into the Palace of the Prophets for wizard's training, so she was assisting Darla.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Richard put his hands behind his back and continued his pacing, only vaguely aware of the confessed Marianna rocking back and forth on the floor, distressed and worried for her mistress. Simon and Zedd were sitting on a stone bench between two suits of armor, chatting softly over something Richard could care less about. He was, however, grateful for his friend and grandfather's presence, even if he didn't say it out loud. Jennsen and Verna would have been here as well, but they were looking after Ashley and Sanya for them.

Another scream roared through the solid oak door and Richard gritted his teeth and clenched his hands into fists, not knowing how much longer he could stand waiting out here. Marianna was in tears and was clutching her head in her hands, swaying back and forth in dismay. He knew how she felt. Since Kahlan had confessed her, the former Sister of the Dark adored and worshiped the ground the Mother Confessor walked on. It was the same with Richard, but more. Kahlan and him were of one soul, having become as such nearly nine months ago. Judging from how long it had taken Kahlan to come to term, Richard was fairly certain that their latest child had been conceived after they had performed the true Soul Fusion spell.

The door opened. Richard looked up and spied the crimson hair of Shannon, Simon's wife. "Richard…," she called. "It's almost time, so Darla says you can come back in."

"And Kahlan?" Richard asked nervously as the others stood up from the bench to stand behind him.

"Yes, of course, she wants you too," Shannon nodded with a smile, opening the door wider to permit him entrance into his own bedchambers.

Shannon and Simon exchanged a loving look, before she closed the door behind Richard. He quickly followed her to the bed, where Kahlan was groaning and moaning in labor pains, her legs parted and in the proper position for birthing. Darla was hovering over her, rubbing her legs reassuringly.

"Ah, there you are, Richard!" the old midwife looked up. "Go and comfort your wife. This baby has been stubborn, but finally it seems she has decided to come."

Richard nodded and Cara stood up off the bed, giving up her space to him. He exchanged a grateful look with the Mord'Sith, who then went to stand by Darla and Shannon, ready to assist if asked to. Richard slipped his hand into Kahlan's and immediately her grip was crushing his hand. He grunted slightly, but pushed past the sudden pinch of pain in his fingers and smiled over at his wife. He reached up and brushed away the damp matted hair from her face and kissed her sweaty brow.

"Richard… is that you?" she gasped out, her eyes opening and darting over to him.

"Yes, my Kahlan, it's me," he murmured, brushing his fingertips along her cheek.

"About _damn_ time!" she hissed and squeezed his hand tighter as another contraction hit her. "OH SPIRITS! WHY WON'T _SHE_ COME ALREADY?"

"Take it easy, dearie," Darla reassured her. "She will come… soon. You are now fully dilated. It is time."

Kahlan huffed and rolled her eyes. She arched her neck to look at him. "Something feels wrong, Richard," she panted out through her breath, her voice wary and ponderous.

"Wrong? What?" he asked, leaning closer to her, growing concerned.

"I… I don't know," she panted. "I… I just feel it."

Richard reached over and caressed her face, smiling as she closed her eyes and eased into his touch. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not serious," he tried to reassure her. "Darla can take care of anything."

Kahlan gave a gruff nod, but still looked unconvinced. Suddenly her face contorted in pain and she screamed, her whole body shaking.

"Hold her down!" shouted Darla, her voice rising in surprise, with the hint of fear attached to it, as well.

Richard shifted up on the mattress and gripped Kahlan's arms, holding her to the bed as she convulsed. Her quakes were so violent that Cara had to assist him, and the worry etched its way onto his brow, creating deep creases. "Darla… what's going on?"

"I… I don't know, Richard," came the voice of a baffled Darla.

He did not like this. If Darla, a midwife with many births under her belt was confused and out of her element, then he was scared. Holding Kahlan down, wanting nothing more than to take away her pain, Richard arched his neck. "Get Zedd!" he yelled.

Shannon ran across the room and opened the door, calling in his grandfather and her husband. Zedd and Simon rushed into the room, followed by the terrified and paled looking Marianna, who burst into tears when she saw her mistress, and then proceeded to collapse to the floor, wailing in despair. Richard ignored her and focused on his grandfather.

"Zedd, what's happening?" he demanded through clenched teeth, sweat beginning to form on his brow as he held Kahlan down.

Zedd stepped up to the side of the bed and raised his hands over Kahlan's swollen belly. He closed his eyes and Richard recognized the look of a wizard reaching out with his Han. "Bags!" grumbled Zedd, shaking his head. "I don't know. But the baby is in distress." He looked over at Simon. "What do you sense?"

Richard watched as the red-haired wizard put his hand over Kahlan and did the same as the First Wizard. Simon shook his head. "The same," he muttered. "I don't know what's wrong. I cannot explain it."

Fighting the urge to panic, Richard wished that he had paid more attention during the lessons that he had received at the Palace of the Prophets. He had been trying to learn more from Zedd, Simon, and Verna, but it was still hard for him. He could meditate and touch his Han, but when he really tried to use it, nothing really seemed to work. He was beginning to doubt whether he was truly the great wizard everyone seemed to think he was. Richard was about to try something himself, when a thought suddenly struck him.

"Marianna!" he called out.

The confessed Sister of the Dark bolted up. "Yes, Seeker?"

"Something is wrong with the baby, can you see what it is?" he implored her.

Marianna nodded. "Yes, Seeker!" she would do anything that would save her mistress. A cautious Zedd stepped back to allow Marianna access to Kahlan. The confessed Sister of the Dark waved her hands over Kahlan's enlarged belly. Leaning back, Marianna took in a deep breath and looked over at Richard. "The baby is stuck," she informed them.

"Stuck?" harrumphed Zedd. "If the baby had just gotten itself stuck, then I would have noticed!"

"No," Marianna shook her head. "Not like that, First Wizard. It is magic that is keeping the baby stuck. It has nothing to do with the physical realm."

Richard knitted his eyebrows together and looked back to Kahlan as her face contorted and she cried out again as pain rocked through her body. "Can you help her?" he asked in desperation. "Can you free the child of the magical hold so that Kahlan can give birth?"

"I… I don't know, Seeker," Marianna informed him, looking worried. "But I will try. The mistress must survive!"

Richard lowered his brow. "Do it," he commanded, ignoring the protests of Zedd and Cara.

Marianna bobbed her head and leaned over Kahlan, humming and mumbling the words of a spell. Richard did not know what the spell was, and from the baffled looks on Zedd and Simon, he guessed that neither did they. Kahlan's eyes opened and she screamed, her whole body shook and then stilled. Her breathing slowly came back to normal and Richard reached up to wipe her brow.

"Kahlan?" he questioned, pleadingly.

"I… I…," whatever she was going to say was cut off by a cry as she heaved up and pushed.

"The baby is coming!" Darla shouted, a note of relief evident in her voice.

Richard adjusted himself behind Kahlan and shifted her back against his chest for support as she gripped his hands when the contractions came. She groaned and grunted, panting heavily as she pushed. Soon there was a shrill cry and the room was filled with the wailings of a newborn. Kahlan let out a heavy sigh and collapsed against him, breathing in deeply.

"She's finally here," she muttered.

"_She_?" Darla shook her head. "No…"

"What?" Kahlan suddenly sat up, her eyes going wide. "What do you mean... _no_?"

Darla worked between Kahlan's legs, Shannon helping her clean off the wailing babe. Richard narrowed his eyes, just as confused and perplexed as Kahlan. Zedd and Simon stepped aside and looked between Kahlan's legs to where the baby was resting on the mattress. Richard watched in horror as Zedd's face went pale. Cara furrowed her brow and went to the foot of the bed to investigate as well. The Mord'Sith turned so white that her crimson leather looked to be worn by an icicle instead of a red-blooded woman.

"What… what is it?" Richard demanded, holding Kahlan's shoulders as she shook in fear and worry.

Darla smiled up at them, clearly ignorant to what was making everyone else go pale. She backed up with a bundle in her arms and came over to them, handing it to Kahlan, who took the infant in her arms and anxiously looked down on the little pink face, flushed with crying.

"Congratulations, Richard and Kahlan," Darla beamed, patting him on the arm. "You have a healthy son."

**THE END**


End file.
